Camp Times Two
by teddybearwithwings
Summary: Rated for a lot of curses from Syaoran. Sequel to CCS Messenger. Eriol makes Sakura go through another one of his tests. S+S, E+T. Pls R+R. *Almost complete*
1. Prologue

This is kinda a sequel to CCS Messenger. S+S & E+T are couples.  
  
1 I won't be describing the outfits much, so if you want to know what their clothes look like, e-mail me and I'll e-mail with bitmaps I did on the com with Paint.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Though I wish I do. But hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
2 Camp times two  
  
*Prologue: The Emotion Card*  
  
It was their high school's Graduation Prom. There was a singing contest going on and Sakura was on stage. Her sweet voice rang loud and clear through the gym. She was singing 'Graduation' by Vitamin C.  
  
As we move on, we remember,  
  
All the times we had together.  
  
In the audience, Eriol had just pulled out a Clow Card. A certain purple- haired girl asked,"Is this really necessary?"  
  
As our lives change, come whatever,  
  
we will still be friends forever  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"But… Sakura will be so upset. And that'll make me upset, which will make you upset. Now, you don't want to be upset, do you?"  
  
"Of course not. And if it cheers you up, you can video-tape her."  
  
"I know, probably will, whether I'm upset or not. But isn't there another way to do this?"  
  
"Sorry, but the cards mistress also has to control her emotions, which she will have to learn to do to pass this test."  
  
"But…but…* Sigh * I guess she has to do this. But she better not be in too much danger or I'll have your head!"  
  
"She won't. Don't worry." And thus, the adventure begins.  
  
  
  
Yes I know. Short prologue. But think about it. I am posting several chapters at a time. 


	2. Can Love Do Disappearing Acts?

"…" - Talking (Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
CAPS - Shouting  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I own absolutely ZILCH. Do NOT sue me.  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 1: Feelings Go Poof*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
In the audience, Eriol had just pulled out a Clow Card. A certain purple- haired girl asked," Is this really necessary?"  
  
"Afraid so." At that precise moment, somewhere in the crowd, the emotion card had just changed the feelings of a certain amber-eyed boy for his cherry blossom into those for a girl who hadn't arrived yet.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"And the winner of this year's singing contest is… Sakura Kinomoto!" Cheers were heard as Sakura walked on stage to receive the prize. "I'd like to thank all my friends, Tomoyo for making this dress for me, the girls for cheering me on, and my boyfriend, Li Syaoran, for supporting me all the way." The MC's voice started again as soon as she left the stage, "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The announcement of the prom queen and king. …This year's royal couple is… Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto!" Our lovely couple walked up onto stage; Sakura was beaming with pleasure, eyes sparkling. Until she noticed her boyfriend's uneasy look. She whispered to him, "I know you're nervous." And gave his hand a light squeeze. But he wasn't nervous. It just didn't feel right.  
  
After the Prom, S+S & E+T went for a post-graduation celebration at a French restaurant. Only Eriol knew beforehand that they were going to a French restaurant. He knew that his 'cute descendant' hated escargot and would strongly object to going to a French restaurant. He also knew that if he told Sakura, she'd tell Syaoran, and if he told Tomoyo, she will tell Sakura and she would tell Syaoran.  
  
They got settled down at their table after waiting a long time for the computer-illiterate waiter to check their reservations. However, the moment Syaoran saw the menu, not to mention the word escargot, in big, bold letters (A/N It's the Dinner Special for that night…And yes. He knows what that 'E' word means) "HIIRAGIZAWA (Is this the right spelling?) !! WHAT THE G*D-D***ED F***IN' H**L DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING??!!", the ex-calm-looking- boy-who-was-looking-through-the-menu-just-a-moment-ago exploded. "Why, all I'm doing is bringing my friends who have just graduated beside me on a nice treat at a nice restaurant." Eriol replied, flashing his I'm-so- innocent-even-though-I-just-did-something-to-my-cute-descendant-that-could- get-me-killed smile. "YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT WHAT I MEAN!"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"LOOK AT THE DINNER SPECIAL!"  
  
"So it's snails, what about it?"  
  
"I HATE SNAILS!!"  
  
Sakura decided to end this once and for all,"Syaoran, you can order something else you know." Dinner went on uninterrupted after that except for a few grumbles from Syaoran about how Eriol was a 'bleeding dumbass' and how 'no one should ever trust him being the evil git he was'.  
  
After dinner, the two couples split up to walk the girls home. S+S walked home in silence. On the way, Syaoran suddenly remembered how he didn't feel right around Sakura anymore. ^What happened? I used to get all 'floaty' around her. Now I don't even blush when she holds my hand. Damn! It doesn't even feel right to even touch her anymore.^ "Helloooo… Syaoran? Hello? Syaoran, are you there?" Syaoran saw a hand waving in front of him. "Uh… Yeah I'm here" "We're at my house already." Sakura said. "Umm… OK. Seeyoutomorrowthen." He said really fast, pecked her quickly on the cheek and ran off. "Man, is he acting weird." Sakura muttered as she walked in. She crept upstairs, careful not to wake otou-san, onii-chan or Kero.  
  
A few days passed, Syaoran getting more uncomfortable each day. He wouldn't return her hugs, kiss her or hold her hand on his own free will. One day, he finally found the courage to… (dum dum dum duuuuuum) break up. He called her and told her to meet him at the usual meeting place in the park under her favourite cherry blossom tree at seven p.m. that night. She sensed something was wrong, not by magic, but by instinct. There was also a note of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
After dinner that night, she grabbed the new roller-blades Tomoyo had given her. They were actually platform sandals, which had broader straps than usual and that went above her ankle. If you slide the sole off, four little balls (A/N I'm not talkin' 'bout that kinda balls you hentais!) popped out and there, you've got roller-blades. She slipped them on, and rushed to the park, almost running over a stray cat.  
  
Syaoran, in the park already, was getting uneasy. ^Maybe I should see what happens after a few days. Maybe I'm just going through some weird stage in the process of 'growing up'. Maybe…… I'm using too much of the word 'maybe' (A/N Sorry! Couldn't help but put that in). Maybe I really should leave and see how this turns out. Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do…… Uh-oh. Too late.^ He thought as he saw a sweaty & panting Sakura rushing over. "You pant wanted to pant tell me pant something?" She panted with hair plastered to her face by sweat while pushing the wheels of her blades back in and sliding the sole back to its original position. "Umm… Yeah… I… (A/N I'm not going to write his whole speech for three reasons: 1) I can't think of anything i.e. his reasons, explanations, yadda, yadda, yadda. 2) Even if I could, it would be bloody sad & I dun want you guys crying on your keyboards and screwing them up. 3) All you S+S fans out there would probably slaughter me if I wrote too much about their breakup, but hey, I assure you, I'm an S+S fan too, probably the biggest coz I usually refuse to read fics where they are coupled with other pple) ……Maybe we should (dum dum dum duuuuuuuum *thunder roars, lightning flashed*) break up." They were silent for a while and then Sakura whispered, soft as a mouse, "You're kidding, right?" He looked downwards and whispered back, "We could still be friends." Another period of silence, longer than the previous one. Then, Sakura let loose a huge sob as tears started pouring (A/N Literally, ya know in those animes when pple cry, there are these 'streams' of tears pouring out of their eyes?) out of her eyes. She then quickly pulled the soles off her shoes in record time and bladed off.  
  
She decided to take the shortcut home that only she and Syaoran knew off. She told him about it because he had asked her how she broke her leg after she had made a miscalculation and jumped off too late. Anyway, it's this convex slope, almost parallel to the ground at the top and almost perpendicular to the ground at the bottom, right behind her house that links to the park. She blades down, and at the right moment, jumps over the fence and she's in her backyard. By the time she was over the fence, her wrist-guards were soaked through with the tears she wiped off with them. She, still crying, decided to climb in through her bedroom window, so as not to wake her family up. She put the soles off her shoes back and started to climb up the cherry blossom tree in her backyard. When she got up, she suddenly remembered locking her bedroom window to prevent Kero from coming out and spying on her. Thus, she sat in her tree, surrounded by her namesake, thought ^Life is definitely not going the way I want it to^, and cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Bad to Worse

"…" - Talking (Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
CAPS - Shouting  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely everything…In my dreams, and that is the one place no one can sue me, because they're my dreams and I control what goes on in them. However, in real-life, where anyone can sue me for no apparent reason, I don't own anything. * sob *  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 2: Bad to Worse*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Thus, she sat in her tree, surrounded by her namesake, thought ^Life is definitely not going the way I want it to^, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Early in the morning, she woke up with a tear-stained face, and asked herself why she was in her tree. Then, she remembered everything that happened the previous night, with the two dreaded words she hoped the love of her life would never say ringing in her head. She started to sob again. She decided to go back in, figuring that her otou-san & onii-chan were probably worried. Not wanting to worry them any longer, she jumped out of the tree, made a perfect landing, and walked into the house.  
  
Touya heard the door open from the kitchen and went to investigate. He saw Sakura walking in slowly and said, "Where were you last night, kai…juu…?" he trailed off at the end when he saw his sister's face. His eyes widened a bit in disbelief at the sight of her tear-stained face for less then a second ^This is not the kaijuu we all know and care for. For her to be like this… Grrr… That gaki is gonna get mauled the moment I get my hands on him^ he thought as anger and pain flashed in his eyes. Anger at Syaoran, and pain for his sister. Sakura, as if reading his thoughts, gave him a weak smile, "Please don't hurt him."  
  
"Alright, for your sake." Touya returned to the kitchen to continue with breakfast, while his kaijuu trudged up the stairs to her room and started to cry again.  
  
Kero heard her open the door, flew up to demand his food, but stopped himself at the sight of his mistress. As she collapsed on the bed and started to sob into her pillow, he flew over and asked, "What happened?" No answer. "It was the gaki, wasn't it?" Again no answer. "Did you break up or something?" Yet again, no answer. She just started to cry harder. Taking that as a yes, and hearing his stomach growl, he decided to raid the fridge.  
  
He flew into the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Touya was still making breakfast. He opened the fridge with much effort, climbed inside, and started gulping down the pudding. Touya, on the other hand, turned around the moment he heard the fridge squeak open (A/N My fridge does that sometimes). He walked over, opened the fridge, bent down, saw Kero, who was sitting his back facing Touya, and said, "Busted." Kero immediately fell over and began to act like a plushie, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Aww c'mon, quit acting and tell me what you are, stuffed animal." Touya said, while picking him up by his tail. At the sound of the two 'S' and 'A' words, Kero yanked his tail free and yelled, right in Touya's face, "I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!!" Grasping his ears and wincing, Touya replied, "Alright, alright. No need to shout. If you're not a stuffed animal, what are you?" Kero flew over to the kitchen table, and told him, "I suggest you sit down on this one, kid."  
  
Touya sat down, as Kero began to explain everything that happened, ever since Sakura was ten and opened the Book of Clow, about the countless times Syaoran saved her, Yukito being Yue, Tomoyo making battle costumes and video-taping, right up to the present eight years after all the Cardcapturing started. "But you still haven't told me what you are." Touya said.  
  
"I, am the all powerful, with an extraordinarily high IQ, Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, appointed by Clow Reed himself to guard the Clow Cards, which are now the Sakura Cards." Touya opened his mouth to speak, but Kero took the words right out of his mouth, "And before you start saying Clow Reed was stupid to put a stuffed animal in charge of the Clow Cards, allow me to point out that this is only my false form and my true form is something you do not want to mess around with."  
  
"Uh huh. Wait a minute, you mentioned somewhere that you had something against the gaki, didn't you?"  
  
"So, your point is?"  
  
"How about we join forces so you can go spy on the gaki, you are small enough. Then we can carry out our revenge."  
  
"And who exactly are we avenging?"  
  
"Sakura, you dimwit."  
  
"For calling me a dimwit, though I agree to 'join forces', you have to supply me with my daily meals."  
  
"What daily meals?"  
  
"Breakfast, brunch, lunch, tea, dinner, supper, a midnight snack & several snacks in between."  
  
"Alright. How much can a stuffed animal like you eat anyway?" (A/N OHOHOHOHO. Boy is he clueless.)  
  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!!"  
  
For the next few days, Sakura never left her room. She wouldn't even let Kero in. She ate and drank enough to stay alive. She wouldn't accept visitors, even Tomoyo who tried countless times to get Sakura to let her in. All she did was cry, think about her cardcapturing days, how Syaoran was always there for her, then cry again. It didn't help that her father was somewhere else in the world on a dig. Meanwhile, Touya and Kero got scheming. Kero couldn't go to his drawer to sleep, so Touya set up a bed for him in shoebox. It helped that they stayed in the same room, so they could sit on their beds late at night, do some planning at unearthly hours, and when they felt tired, they could just fall backwards and fall asleep. For them, those few days were wake up, Touya makes a whole pile of ten pancakes, meant to be shared between Sakura, Kero and himself. But once Kero smelt the pancakes, he would wolf them down. So after that, Touya would make eight more pancakes, eat four and leave the other four outside Sakura's door. Then, as Touya walks to one of his many part-time jobs, he would pass Syaoran's place and let Kero loose. Kero then did his spying while Touya went to his job. After that, on the way home, Touya would pass Syaoran's house again, and pick Kero up. At home, they would find that Sakura's only eaten one of the pancakes, and Kero will eat the rest. Touya would then make Kero a belated brunch, lunch, and tea, keeping to his side of the deal. While eating, Kero would tell him what happened that day. Then they would plan who-knows-what until dinner. Touya would make dinner, Give half of what he made, which was as much as however much four average sized male adults would eat, split the rest with Sakura, Leave her share outside her door, and join Kero. Then more scheming, collecting Sakura's plate, pouring her leftovers down the bottomless pit a.k.a. Kero, eat supper, eat midnight snack, wash the plates, go to bed, scheme a little bit more, then fall asleep.  
  
This routine was followed, until one day, while Touya and Kero were scheming, Sakura walked down the stairs slowly. The two schemers turned to face her, in disbelief. Sakura stared for a while, then, "Kero! What…Uh…Onii-chan, I can explain."  
  
"No need. Kero here has already done so. As you can see, we've become quite good friends."  
  
"Oh…" Sakura said, returning to her former depressed state. "Well, in case you're wondering why I came down, I came down because I decided Syaoran had the right to be happy, even if it isn't with me." Just then, the bell rang and Tomoyo burst in, "Sakura! I need to talk to you! It's about Syaoran!"  
  
  
  
Cliffy! My first, I might add. I just wanted to see how many flames I'll get for leaving you a cliffhanger. Plus, I think this chapter is getting a little too long. Can you guys pls tell me what you think? Are the paragraphs wacky? Too many author's notes? Pls R+R! Ja! 


	4. Ready Set Start the Dressmaking!

"…" - Talking (Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
CAPS - Shouting  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in a pretty bad mood today. Writing this disclaimer stuff is making it worse. Oh well. Here goes… don't own CCS or CC. I wish I do, it'll lighten my mood by a rather good lot. I've only just started secondary school so do NOT, I repeat, do NOT sue me. Oh yes, neither does GameBoy Advanced or Pokemon Blue, Red, etc. do not belong to me. They belong to Nintendo.  
  
I'll be mentioning the GameBoy and Pokemon much later in the fic. Now, enjoy!  
  
Oh yes, before I start, I've got a favour to ask of you guys, if anyone either shoots air rifle or lives in Singapore and knows where to buy the CCS manga, VCDs & DVDs, e-mail me.  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 3: Heartbreaking News*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Oh…" Sakura said, returning to her former depressed state. "Well, in case you're wondering why I came down, I came down because I decided Syaoran had the right to be happy, even if it isn't with me." Just then, the bell rang and Tomoyo burst in, "Sakura! I need to talk to you! It's about Syaoran!"  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Hearing Syaoran's name, Sakura froze on the spot. ^Oh no! I hope he's alright. ^ ALRIGHT?! HE DUMPED YOU AND YOU HOPED HE'S ALRIGHT?! ^ I know… but hey, I still love him and he DOES have the right to be happy. ^ Oh FINE! If that's the way you want to be, all selfless and naïve, I'm just gonna sit here in my corner of your brain and sulk until you come begging me to help you survive the real world. * Starts sulking *^ "What happened Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, after having a little argument with the little voice in the back of her head.  
  
"Sakura…" ,Tomoyo replied, looking nervously at Touya and Kero, "…Let's go up to your room. I don't think I wanna tell you in front of them." Making a gesture to our two clueless schemers.  
  
* In Sakura's room *  
  
"Sakura, about Syaoran…um…you guys…um…" ,Tomoyo didn't want to say the two dreaded words in front of Sakura, afraid that her kawaii sakura blossom would start to cry, "um…* co- broke up –ugh * how long ago?"  
  
Happy about the way her beat friend cared about her, and thinking the way she covered up the so-called dreaded words was funny, her mood lightened up the slightest bit and she replied, "About ten, eleven days ago."  
  
"Oh. My. God. I didn't know Syaoran was such a fast player!"  
  
"Wha…What do you mean?"  
  
"This girl, um…what was her name? Oh yeah, Ji Gan Qing, she just moved here from Beijing, China. Few days ago, Eriol and I were trying to squeeze even the slightest morsel of information out of Syaoran, He was walking backwards, screaming something about us invading other people's privacy all the time at us, then she ran into him. She got lost on the way to the post office, she had to deliver something, anyway, she fell on top of Syaoran, but unlike clueless little old you…"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"…She jumped off immediately. We saw him blush, then he gave her directions to the PO and ran off real quick. Then, um…they kinda became really good friends and today, Eriol and I, caught him asking her to be um…his um…girlfriend." (A/N Ha! Some of you guys expected him to do something like commit suicide, didn't you? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, I think he is soooooo incredibly CUTE that whoever tries to kill him off in their fic should be killed instead) ,Her tone dropping slightly at that last word, hoping she didn't break the fragile blossom presented before her. However, Sakura heard it all. She took it all in, bit by bit, absorbed it in. Her face saddened, her eyes, once filled with worry (Remember the little-voice- in-the-back-of-the-head argument?), filled with pain and sorrow. She fell into her best friend's embrace (A/N No! This does NOT contain any shoujo ai at all. Nothing against leses [les, short for lesbian] though) and let Tomoyo comfort her, as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
After that, Tomoyo persuaded her to go for a sleepover in her house, wanting to help her broken-hearted cherry blossom. When she went down to tell Touya, he was more than happy to oblige, because that meant more scheming, now he had all the more reason to, Kero had informed him of Syaoran's new girlfriend after spying the day before.  
  
* At Tomoyo's House *  
  
Tomoyo was getting starry-eyed, prancing around her room, picking up materials off the floor, bed, tables, everything. (A/N Am I making her sound insane?) She was making clothes for her kawaii sakura blossom to where during the two holiday camps most of their friends were going to, that she had persuaded her to go to. Her mom was going to pay for everything, which was especially unproblematic for the second one, which her company was sponsoring.  
  
The first camp, Camp Pop, was named like such because this was a camp that usually only the popular kids in their respective schools, which Sakura and Co. were, would go to that holiday camp. Heck, even the counselors were the most popular kids in their universities. Camp Pop lasted five days and four nights.  
  
The second camp, Camp Prick, was named in such a way because (A/N I'm out of ideas. Haha, as if) the counselors and campers always played tricks on each other. For those of you who too absolutely DAFT and STILL don't get it, it's a cross between prank and trick, and 'trank' just doesn't sound right. This one lasted fourteen days and thirteen nights.  
  
Where did I leave off, oh yeah * returns to story mode from informative mode *  
  
Her mom was going to pay for everything, which was especially unproblematic for the second one, which her company was sponsoring. She also had called Touya and Fujitaka, at the dig site, about where Sakura was going to be. Touya had also found out earlier on that Syaoran was going to those two same camps from Kero and signed up to be a counselor. Little did he know, Nakuru found out about that, and signed up too. (A/N For those of you who are wondering if they meet the standards of Camp Pop, they always did attract a rather good lot of attention whenever Nakuru glomps him in the hallways of the university they both go to, and Touya starts screaming and gasping for air.  
  
When they first entered university, they were kinda in the middle of popular and just plain geeky, which means that they looked like they were popular, even though they were just not-so-nobodies, which means…oh heck! I don't care go figure that out for yourselves and maybe explain it to me. At this point, I don't understand it either.  
  
Anyway, they were in that state until Nakuru found out that Touya went to that university when she looked at the list of people who had made the soccer team, which he had. She knew that he had to go check the list, so she hid behind the lockers next to the notice board the list was on. Sure enough, Touya came by, and while looking at it, searching for his name, he heard a deafening shriek right next to his ear, "YOU MADE THE TEAM!!" He turned around clamping his hands over his ears, wincing, only to see the demon guardian from hell. "A…A…Aki…Akizuki…Ahahaha…what are…uh…you doing here? Ahahaha" He laughed nervously, fully aware of what she was capable of, while thinking ^To think I was glad that I escaped her. Oh what a lovely two weeks of school it had been. Too bad it's not gonna be that way anymore. Goodbye, hopes of ever being Nakuru-free. Oh NO. She's got that look. Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit…^  
  
Just then, she glomped him, shrieking in her loud and shrill voice, "TOUYA!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE. TOUYA CHANT!! TOUYATOUYATOUYA…"  
  
It was then that the guys started noticing Nakuru and decided that she was cute, in her own cute and bubbly way. It was also then that, the girls decide that the fierce glaring bishounen (spelling??) had a scared kawaii side, and that maybe he was cute after all.  
  
At the end of the day, Tomoyo had finished making/designing eight dresses, nineteen tops, twenty bottoms, six jackets & five swimsuits. (A/N Bit paranoid we're getting here, aren't we?) They were going to continue everything the next day, before Sakura leaves after dinner. Sakura had got Tomoyo to stop making her try stuff on only after fake-but-very-real- looking tears welled up in her eyes. It was tiring because she had to rush in and out of the bathroom, when she started slowing down, Tomoyo would literally push and pull her in and out, and she had to try, sometimes in vain, to prevent herself from falling. On top of that, when Tomoyo altered the clothes that were on her, she had to stay for a long time in this weird pose that required her to stand straight with her arms out-stretched, kinda like a 't' shape.  
  
Tomoyo stopped because she could not stand to see her kawaii sakura blossom crying. It was already eleven o'clock p.m. by then, and her hyperness had just worn off. In case you're wondering, Tomoyo was in such a great hurry because the first camp started in four days, and she thought that having completely new outfits would cheer Sakura up even the littlest bit. So, they went to bed after brushing their teeth and changing. They slept in the guestroom in their sleeping bags made by Tomoyo, because Tomoyo's bedroom was still littered with material, thread, and stuff like that.  
  
They stayed up chatting about what the camps would be like, until Tomoyo fell asleep, and Sakura lay awake, confused by the many thoughts she was running through, until she stopped at one. That one she understood perfectly. There was no "how?", "what?" or "why?" ^Syaoran dumped me and now has a new girlfriend. That's a fact.^ she thought, as tears trickled down her cheek, onto her pillow, as she cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
* three day time gap *  
  
They had finally got her dresses done, and packed. Sakura now had five over- stuffed suitcases presented before her…"Hoe!!" Correction, make that four over-stuffed suitcases and one exploded suitcase with clothes all over the floor. "Hmm…Sakura, has it ever occurred to you that you could use the Big Card to make the inside of your duffel bigger, and the Change Card to make your luggage lighter?" ,Tomoyo asked. "Good idea! Tomoyo, you are so smart." Sakura did her stuff, and picked up the pastel pink, cherry blossom embroidered duffel, containing everything she'll be using for the two camps, make-up, toothbrush, clothes (which took up a MAJOR portion of her bag), GameBoy Advanced, her Pokemon Yellow, Red, Blue, Green (there is such a thing, it's the only one that wasn't translated into English because the graphics and colouring was bloody lousy), Gold, Silver, Advanced (Coming out soon here in Singapore) and Crystal versions GameBoy cartridges, and other stuff. She then bladed home in those platform/blades of hers to cook dinner.  
  
  
  
Longest chapter I've done, and I'm rather pleased with myself. Please R+R and wait for the next chapter to come, where Sakura sets out to her camp, and more is revealed about Eriol's test. 


	5. Camp one, Day one Orientation

"…" - Talking (NO Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
CAPS – Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CC, or anything else I use that I don't own. There, I've written the disclaimer. Now, you can't sue me. And for this and future chapters, some parts will be similar to other fics. That's because I thought they were so good, I decided to include something similar to them in my fic… Alright, alright, I admit it, the actual reason for me to write this is because I've got a flawless reputation of ABSOLUTELY ZERO flames and I do not wish to have this reputation ruined by someone telling me that I copied their fic. Happy now?  
  
Oh yes, please, onegai, e-mail me if you either shoot air rifle or live in Singapore and knows where to buy the CCS manga, VCDs & DVDs. I'm getting pretty desperate since the only CCS products I've come across so far are the translated manga which cost $20 a copy. So please, onegai, e-mail me. * puts on puppy face *  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 4: Camp one, Day one*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Sakura did her stuff, and picked up the pastel pink, cherry blossom embroidered duffel, containing everything she'll be using for the two camps, make-up, toothbrush, clothes (which took up a MAJOR portion of her bag), GameBoy Advanced, her Pokemon Yellow, Red, Blue, Green (there is such a thing, it's the only one that wasn't translated into English because the graphics and colouring was bloody lousy), Gold, Silver, Advanced (Coming out soon here in Singapore) and Crystal versions GameBoy cartridges, and other stuff. She then bladed home in those platform/blades of hers to cook dinner.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were walking into the bus that was going to take them to the camp, chatting until Tomoyo spotted Eriol. "Eriol! I didn't know you were coming to this camp too." Tomoyo said, then she turned to Sakura and asked, "You don't mind if I go sit with him, do you?"  
  
"Of course not" Sakura replied, as she made her way to the seat in front of them. She could hear them loud and clear. Well, maybe not so clear. She turned on her portable CD/MP3 player (It means that it's a portable CD player that can play MP3s as long as they've been downloaded onto a CD), which Tomoyo had given her, and started listening to her collection of her fave songs, which included Queen of My Heart, Uptown Girl, Flying Without Wings, When You're Looking Like That (Westlife), All About You, Not Too Young, Not Too Old (Aaron Carter), Upside Down (A*Teens), The Day You Went Away, Everything (M2M), S Club Party, Have You Ever, Never Had a Dream Come True (S Club 7), All Rise (Blue) and many, many others that she had downloaded from the net.  
  
After two songs, she felt the bus vibrate as it started. She paused her CD and looked around. She saw most of her friends sitting with each other, Chiharu with Yamazaki, Eriol with Tomoyo, Naoko with Rika, and directly across the aisle from her, Syaoran with Gan Qing. Gan Qing was a pretty girl of average build, with short black hair and hazel eyes. Sakura felt jealousy shoot through her, but she quickly chided herself, ^I shouldn't hate her, Syaoran has a right to be happy, even if it isn't with me.^ A tear rolled down her cheek, as she look down at the seat next to hers, and found it empty.  
  
For the rest of the trip, she sat quietly, tears rolling down her cheek as she occasionally glances at the couple across the aisle from her, with her ear-pieces plugged tight in her ears, as she stared out the window.  
  
"Sakura! SAKURA!!" Tomoyo shook her out of her day-dreams. They had reached the camp. The two excited girls followed the others to the lunch hall, after grabbing their bags. There, the owner of the camp was on stage, briefing them. Then came the moment of truth, the moment when you find out who the university students who were chucked to you to torture were. The owner, Mrs Campbell, an American who had migrated there with her sister, the owner of Camp Prick, a few years ago, announced, "…Cabin 4, Daidouji, Tomoyo, Ji, Gan Qing, Kinomoto, Sakura. Your counsellor, Nakuru Akizuki. Cabin 5, Hiiragizawa, Eriol, Li, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Takashi. Your counsellor, Touya Kinomoto…" The day went on, as they began to unpack. While Sakura was grabbing her daily essentials out of her bag on the top bunk, she suddenly jerked her head up. Tomoyo asked her what was wrong, and she said, "I thought I felt a…but that's impossible. I converted all of them." Little did she know, the card was right under her nose.  
  
The rest of the day was spent exploring, eating lunch, exploring, eating dinner, exploring, being debriefed (I don't mean it THAT way you lousy hentais), and did I say exploring?  
  
(I haven't described their cabin, have I? Well, each cabin is split into two, the left side was for a guy's group, which is a group which is an odd number, e.g. group 5. The right side was for a girl group, which is a group, which is an even number, e.g. group 4. The doors are side by side, the guys' door brown with a bluish hue, and the girls' reddish brown. When you enter the girls' side, about one meter in front of you is a bunk bed, which is joined to the back wall. Beside it are four sets of curtains. Pull them aside to reveal four closets to put your stuff during the stay. To your right is another bunk bed, joined to the front wall. Sandwiched tightly between the bed and the closets, is the door to a rather narrow bathroom. Open it, and you will see a shower, to it's right, a toilet bowl, then a corner counter. On the narrower wall, is the mirror. On the counter below the wall without the mirror, is the sink. (A/N For those of you with no imagination, I'll be more than glad to send you a bitmap with the plans of the whole cabin) For the guys, it's the same, except that instead of on the right, everything's on the left.  
  
In the cabin, just before everyone was going to bed, they decided to have a little girl-talk, to be more specific, boys. Nakuru (Did I mention? The counsellors sleep in the same cabins as their group) started babbling on how cute, absolutely kawaii and glompable Touya was. Just on and on like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, she realised that her group had started talking about their boyfriends, ignoring her. Tomoyo was telling Gan Qing about how Eriol was on the honour roll the whole time they were in high school, etc., etc. Then Gan Qing started talking about Syaoran. (Dum dum dum duuuuuumm...) Sakura's smile turned upside down immediately. "He is so sweet, when he gave me directions to the PO, he was blushing all the time like the kawaii little wolf he is. He told me he used to have a girlfriend. She must have been so lucky. He said he had a crush on her for a looooooooong time. Then, after an embarrassing dare, he won't tell me what, he admitted his love" she said as Sakura recalled lovely memories of Eriol counting down, the voice in the back of her head arguing with her, their first kiss, as tears started falling out of her eyes, "Isn't that just so kawai..." A sob was heard from Sakura. "G...g...go...gomen n...nasai. I'm sorry I couldn't help i..." She trailed off as tears started streaming out of her eyes, and she let loose a series of uncontrollable sobs. She immediately ran out of the cabin, crying her heart out.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Gan Qing asked, with a truly puzzled looked on her face.  
  
"No. You didn't say anything wrong, demo, that lucky one you were talking about, was...her." Tomoyo told her.  
  
"We must go out and get her! No time to lose! I've been around this place before, and I would have got lost in those woods if my Prince Charming Touya hadn't been with me." Nakuru stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
They ran out of the cabin, splitting up into three different directions, Tomoyo to search the camp, Nakuru to search the woods, and Gan Qing to search the lake.  
  
It was Gan Qing who found her first at the lake, staring out at the moon and stars, crying. "Um...Sakura?" Sakura turned around, green eyes swollen from crying, tears still trickling down her cheek. "May I join you?" Sakura nodded and turned away. Gan Qing sat down beside her and started, "Look, Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up. I figured out this past day that something had hurt you recently and...had you told me, I wouldn't have mentioned S...um...him at all. Please forgive me, I didn't know." Gan Qing asked. Sakura slowly nodded her head, gave her friend a weak smile, and said, "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"So, you wanna go back now?" Gan Qing asked, standing up.  
  
"No. You go ahead first. I'm gonna go for a little walk to clear my head. I'm just so confused." Sakura replied.  
  
"You know, it's easier if you tell someone."  
  
"No. I don't want to trouble anyone. Besides, I've got a score to settle with myself." Sakura giggled a bit. ^Or rather that irritating voice in the back of my head. I wonder if she's still sulking?^  
  
As Gan Qing walked off, Sakura suddenly felt a Clow Card. She jerked her head up, and looked around. The aura seemed to be coming from...Gan Qing? ^I must be dreaming. Hmm...Where can I go where no one will disturb me? I know, the woods!^ She got up to run, but one of her knees gave way halfway. She sat on the ground and looked up, "No wonder, the clouds have covered the stars. Too bad. Now I've got to support fifty-two magical cards and two magical beings all by my lonesome. Oh well, some of the clouds are starting to clear up."  
  
The moment Gan Qing entered the cabin, Nakuru and Tomoyo flew down from their bunks and asked, simultaneously, "Where is she?"  
  
"Relax, she was at the lake. I apologised for bringing Syaoran up and she went for a little walk." After that, they decided to chit chat a little more while waiting for Sakura, but, unexpectedly, they fell asleep soon after.  
  
With Sakura, things weren't going so well either. She had got lost and was getting more and more tired by the minute. Worse still, it had started raining. ^Oh man, what did I get myself into this time?^ And she fainted onto the cold wet soil. (A/N Haven't heard from me in a while, have you? Oh well, if your wondering what happened to the little voice in the back of her head, she had come out of sulking long before, and was pigging out on Sakura's thoughts of junk food. Greedy bugger)  
  
  
  
Yay! Even longer than my previous one! I'm so happy! * Runs around, dancing the merry jig * Pls R+R! * Still dancing merry jig * 


	6. Camp one, Day two Touya blows his top, ...

"…" - Talking (NO Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
CAPS – Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything I don't own. Meaning I don't own...* Turns head looks behind me * Do I have to? * Gets pistol shoved into back harder * ...CCS or CC. There, I did it. Now will you get that filthy thing off my back? Man, that's gonna leave a bruise.  
  
Oh yes, please, onegai, e-mail me if you either shoot air rifle or live in Singapore and knows where to buy the CCS manga, VCDs & DVDs. I'm getting pretty desperate since the only CCS products I've come across so far are the translated manga which cost $20 a copy. So please, onegai, e-mail me. * puts on puppy face * Oh, and there's something else, do any of you know what AU means or stands for? I'm sick of seeing it on summaries and not knowing what it means. All I know is that it's got something to do with fics.  
  
And one more thing, you can skip this paragraph and go on with the fic if you want. I just wanted to say that I've noticed a lot of symbolism in the fics I read. (Most of you guys should know what symbolism means from your English Literature classes. [I don't know if you study Lit yet, but I do] For those who don't, it's like when you use an object, place, noun, etc. to represent something else. [e.g. for those of you who have read "The Scarlet Ibis", the ibis is used to symbolise Doodle] Examples would be their eyes, which are described by precious or semi-precious stones. Eriol's deep blue ones, sapphires, Tomoyo's purple ones, amethysts, Syaoran's brown ones are sometimes described as amber, and last but not least, Sakura's happy green eyes described as emeralds.  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 5: Camp one, Day two*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
With Sakura, things weren't going so well either. She had got lost and was getting more and more tired by the minute. Worse still, it had started raining. ^Oh man, what did I get myself into this time?^ And she fainted onto the cold wet soil.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
The next morning, Nakuru and Gan Qing woke to Tomoyo's screams. "Huh? What happened?" Gan Qing asked annoyed by the fact that she was dreaming a perfectly good dream about…* coff, coff * I don't wanna say…  
  
"SAKURA'S MISSING!! WAAAAAAAA~!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down Tomoyo." Nakuru tried in vain to calm the bawling girl down. "I think the only sensible thing to do is tell the only member of her family who's here, Touya…" She trailed off at the end as she heard an unearthly yell coming from next door. "Uh oh. Gan Qing, try to calm her down. I'll go see what's wrong." (BTW, if you're wondering why Nakuru's so serious and stuff, it's because she's too worried about Sakura…and she has been deprived of sugar by Eriol for the past couple of weeks)  
  
When she opened the door and peeked in, she found Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki laughing their heads off at the sight of a neon-pink haired Touya with chocolate syrup and the kind of really tiny marshmallows you find with instant hot chocolate covering one side of him, obviously the side he didn't fall asleep on. Touya was seething with anger as he turned to Nakuru who was already on the floor, clutching her sides, howling with laughter. "What do you want?" Touya asked, in a tone that didn't quite give you the idea of a nice helpful boy offering his help to you.  
  
Nakuru, composing herself quickly, got up and dusted her clothes. She then turned to the three boys who were rolling on the floor, clutching their sides, winked, and said, "Good one, guys." Then she turned to Touya, looked him over and started giggling again. He growled menacingly, and she stopped. "Actually, I came over to tell you something. Something's happened to Sakura. We woke up this morning and we found her missing. Actually, she was missing since las-" Touya didn't let her finish. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT I LEAVE MY SISTER IN THE HANDS OF A BUNCH OF IRRESPONSIBLE GIRLS AND SHE GOES MISSING??!!" He yelled, all in one breath. Even the other three boys in the room stopped and stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"Relax, Touya, it wasn't intentional, you know. Last night, we were talking about boys and Gan Qing started talking about Li here an-" Touya had turned to Syaoran and started trying to strangle him, "YOU BLOODY GAKI! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SAKURA WAS MISSING!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!! YOUR FREAKING FAULT!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!" Nakuru decided that the situation required drastic measures. She immediately launched herself at him into one of the biggest glomps she'd ever glomped him into. This caused him to let go of Syaoran, lose balance, and start to fall backwards. Nakuru then unlatched herself, leapt sideways, and the moment Touya hit the ground the three boys pinned him down with all their might. (Even though they weren't the scrawny kids they were when they were ten, [they were the most popular guys in school and each were nominated "Hunk of the Year" at the graduation prom] he still was bigger than them and was fuelled by his anger) Nakuru knelt down beside his head and started explaining everything, "As I was saying, Gan Qing started talking about Li, Sakura then started to cry, then she ran out, then we went out looking for her, then…"  
  
"Nakuru, could you stop using the same word? It pains me to hear the same one word, part of this lovely language full of synonyms, to be repeated over and over and over again. Why don't you use 'after that', 'next', or some other synonym? People get sick of hearing the same word again and again and again." Eriol commented, bringing upon the world four MAJOR sweatdrops.  
  
" * sigh * Fine, fine. AFTER THAT, (emphasis on the 'after that') we split up, I searched the woods, Tomoyo, the camp, and Gan Qing, the lake. Gan Qing found her sitting by the lake, and apologised for bringing Syaoran up. Sakura told her it wasn't her fault…"  
  
"You know, you could use a little more conjunctions and stuff like 'then', therefore', and..."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! GOD'S SAKE!! ALL I'M TRYING TO DO HERE IS EXPLAIN SOMETHING BEFORE TOUYA GETS MAD ENOUGH TO GO ON A KILLING RAMPAGE UNTIL HE FINDS HIS LITTLE SISTER, KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE ME!!! TO TELL THE TRUTH, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE KILLS YOU, BUT WHAT ABOUT YAMAZAKI?!!!! TOMOYO?!!!!! ME???!!!!!!" Nakuru lost her patience for just long enough to scream in Eriol's face, leaving the others with shocked looks on their faces, and quickly composed herself, "Where did I stop before a certain rude SOMEBODY interrupted for the second time? Oh, yes, Sakura told her it wasn't her fault, and said she had something to settle with herself, or something, whatever that means, and went for a walk in the woods, telling Gan Qing to go back first. When she got back, we were waiting in the cabin. We saw her come in, and thought that she didn't find her. But she explained everything, and we decided to chat while waiting for Sakura to come back. However, after two or three minutes, we all fell asleep. Gan Qing and I woke to Tomoyo wailing and crying about Sakura still being missing and I came here to tell you." Nakuru concluded.  
  
Touya had, by now, calmed down by a considerable amount, "Nakuru, gather the girls. We're going to combine the two groups and search for Sakura," Groans were heard for the boys. "You lazy BUMS are going to help because I'm her brother & your counsellor and give the orders around here. And because in my opinion, it's th…" They knew what he was going to say and shot him glances that meant 'I know what you're going to say, and I know it's not true. So, you better say something else, or don't say anything at all, or else, you'll get it from all of us.' " * sigh * small sweatdrop * PARTIALLY the gaki's fault. The girl's have to help because, number one, they, I know for sure, would WANT to help because they're her friends. Number two, it's because of something one of them said that got her lost in the first place. Number three…um…number three…oh…uh…they're the ones who fell asleep while waiting for her to come back, instead of going out right away and looking for her. Yeah, that's it!" He turned around and realised that Nakuru hadn't moved an inch from where she was standing, somewhere between behind him and beside him. "What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"Oh, I was just waiting for you to explain why us girls should listen to you and follow your every command."  
  
"Well, I just did, so why don't you go?"  
  
"Well, a couple of them weren't quite valid, because firstly, Gan Qing didn't know about Sakura's past relationship with Syaoran. And secondly, you don't know at all what's in a girl's heart. Some girls, Sakura being one of them, have to be left alone to sort out their emotional troubles by themselves, and if they ask to be left alone, no one, I repeat, NO ONE, should try to squeeze stuff out of her or offer unwanted help, lest they want to make it worse. Thirdly, what makes you so sure we want to help look for her? Not that we wouldn't, but we would prefer to do it on our own accord than to be ordered to. Last but not least, I am the counsellor for us girls, and for them, what I say, goes. And if I don't listen to you, none of them have to, and I'll have you know that the four of us believe very strongly in girl power and that girls can do just as well at anything guys do. If not, better. So there, given MY four reasons, tell me again, why do us girls have to listen to you?"  
  
The three younger boys sniggered quietly of Touya's indignification (is it even a word? If isn't, think 'indignity') He glared at them and turned to glare at Nakuru, who had a smug smirk on her face that said, loud and clear 'I'm better than you, girls are better than guys, so there', that's when he finally cracked, "WILL YOU JUST GO ALREADY??!! I DON'T THINK ALL OF US WANT TO BE HERE STANDING AROUND WHILE WE COULD BE SEARCHING FOR SAKURA, WHO MIGHT HAVE FAINTED AND IS UNCONSCIOUS FOR ALL WE KNOW!!!! NOW GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nakuru shrugged like it was no big deal and turned slowly and started strolling to the door. "HURRY UP!! IF YOU'RE NOT BACK HERE IN ONE MINUTE, YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT IT FEELS LIKE AFTER I TELL MRS CAMPBELL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER SUGAR SUPPLY!! AND, I'LL MAKE EACH OF YOU GIRLS DROP AND GIVE ME NINETY!!! PLUS, YOU'LL HAVE TO SEARCH FOR SAKURA ALL BY YOURSELF!!! PLUS, I WON'T LET YOU IN TO YOU…" He trailed off, realising the boys were backing away slowly as if he was some kind of fire-breathing dragon, and three panting girls sprawled over each other for support drenched in sweat. "…okaaaaaaaay."  
  
In the end, they assembled teams to search the different areas. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Gan Qing to search the woods, Yamazaki to search the smallest area, the lake, and the two counsellors to search the camp. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Gan Qing split up into their respective couples. Eriol told Syaoran to look for her aura. After Syaoran and Gan Qing left, Eriol concentrated as hard as he could on Sakura's aura. He felt it, but it was extremely faint and weak and he couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was coming from. All of a sudden, the aura flared, giving him all the information he needed as to where Sakura was. He then started in a straight line, towards Sakura.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere when Eriol was sorta concentrating real hard, Sakura had woken up, covered in mud and soaked to the skin. She tried to get up, but all her muscles ached. She then noticed her left wrist aching the most and a sharp pain in her right calf. She looked down to see a scarlet gash down the whole length of it. Sakura then sat down to decide what to do. She couldn't get up and walk because she was injured, she couldn't yell for help, because there's a chance that no one else was in the woods. Then, the idea hit her. She could use the last of her energy to make her aura flare. That way, either Syaoran or Eriol would be strong enough to be able to sense it come looking for her. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy on her aura. There was a faint glow of pink surrounding her for a short while, before her aura weakened, and she fell to the ground again.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo rushed to the unconscious girl lying on the ground in front of them. "You know, I'm surprised Syaoran hasn't got to her yet. I mean, he should have felt her aura flare. Maybe he's avoiding her or something." Eriol commented. He picked her up, as Tomoyo dialled the cell phones that she gave Syaoran and Nakuru to tell them about their findings.  
  
Back in the cabin, Sakura had woken up. Everybody tried rushing in all at once and asking different questions all at the same time. Nakuru realised Sakura couldn't take it, and shooed everyone away. Tomoyo came back in, however, not too long after. "What happened Sakura?" was the first thing she said. Sakura smiled and said, "It was nothing. The sky was cloudy, and I couldn't draw my power from the stars, so I had to support the fifty-two Sakura Cards, Kero and Yue with my own energy. I guess walking in the woods was a mistake."  
  
"Whatever it is, you have to stay in bed. Since you're not in THAT much agony, you can stay in bed and think of our song item for the last night here. Got to go now, Nakuru has got the others to join one of her games and I have to go. Bye." Tomoyo said, before walking up the door. Sakura then plugged on her MP3/CD Player, and started listening. After seventeen songs, she hit upon the perfect one. She made a mental note of the song number and wrote it down. For the rest of the day, she lay in bed, with nothing better to do, but sleep. 


	7. Camp one, Day three Practise makes perf...

"…" - Talking (NO Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
CAPS – Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: I'm bored of writing this disclaimer stuff. I shouldn't, you say? Well, I guess, since I've only written like... NINE disclaimers. Oh well, I still have to do it, so here goes…I don't own CCS, CC, or whatever else I don't own, because they belong to their respective owners.  
  
Something To Say To like a falling star: Yeah, I'm from Singapore. I'm gonna be thirteen this yr, which means I'm in Sec 1. I go to Dunman High, got in only cos I'm in the Gifted Education Programme. BTW, what's ur e- mail? U didn't put ur e-mail in ur bio, so I have to write this on my fic.  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 6: Camp one, Day three*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Sakura then plugged on her MP3/CD Player, and started listening. After seventeen songs, she hit upon the perfect one. She made a mental note of the song number and wrote it down. For the rest of the day, she lay in bed, with nothing better to do, but sleep.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
That night, when Tomoyo and the other girls got back, Sakura bolted out of bed, well half limped half bolted, and told them about how she had already planned everything out, what song, etc., etc. Tomoyo and Nakuru knew how she was going to go about doing everything, but Gan Qing was puzzled, "How are we going to do all that in two days?" (BTW, in case you're wondering, Camp Pop is mainly for pple to get together and 'bond', in case you're wondering why they don't have activities) Sakura didn't know what to tell her ^Hoe~ I didn't think about Gan Qing. I'll have to do something, and quick^ "Umm… Ask Nakuru!" She said as she pointed at Nakuru, then ran into the bathroom. "HEY!!" was the last thing she heard before she slammed the door. She quickly took out the key and did her chant, then she used the Erase Card to erase all of Gan Qing's thoughts about how they were going to do everything. After that, she used the Create Card to create memories of their routine, and how to play the instruments they were supposed to. She then walked out, relieved.  
  
The three girls outside were waiting patiently for her to come out. Sakura then filled them in on the last few minor details, and Tomoyo got started on the designing. However, they did face a few problems on the way…  
  
* after a while *  
  
Sakura is practising her song, Nakuru and Gan Qing are practising with their instruments, which came from who-knows where, when suddenly, they heard a rather loud screech, "DESIGNER'S BLOCK!! WAAAAAAAAAAA~!!"  
  
* after a longer while *  
  
"Done!! Now, all I have to do is measure you guys." Tomoyo said when she finished the designs. She immediately whipped out a roll of measuring tape, pushed the three girls into the appropriate 'scare crow' poses and started measuring.  
  
* after an even longer while *  
  
"There, you can lose the poses, I've finished measuring." Tomoyo said, satisfied with the accurate measurings (is it even a word?) recorded on the piece of paper in her hand. However, her joy was never meant to last very long, as soon as the last word rolled off her tongue, a gust of wind blew in through the window and blew the piece of paper backwards and out the window, where it (wind, not paper, for you dumbasses who don't know what I'm referring to) came from. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!! BACK! EVERYONE!! BACK!!! BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL POSITIONS!!!! BACK!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled, clearly upset, with a vein popping.  
  
* after an even longer-than-the-last while *  
  
Tomoyo was FINALLY done. She had been so angry that she kept fumbling with the measuring tape and then she'd start ALL OVER AGAIN, from the very first person, regardless of whether she was almost done or not. After that, they decided to take a break from costumes and practice their song, which they did.  
  
* after a long-but-not-as-long-as-the-previous-ones while *  
  
They were done practising. Nakuru looked at the clock, "Oh my GAWD!! It's FOUR FORTY-SIX!! We need to get ready for DINNER!!! I Get the bathroom first!"  
  
"Me next!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Then me!" Tomoyo shrieked, promptly after her best friend.  
  
"So you're leaving me to clean up, huh? Well, you guys better hurry, we've only got forty-four minutes left." Gan Qing replied, while unplugging the electric guitar. "Correction, forty-THREE minutes left." There was a shriek from each of the other two girls, as they rushed to pick out their outfits and fix their hair while waiting for Nakuru. It was true, they had missed lunch practising. "Why are you so paranoid anyway? It's just dinner."  
  
* after a while that lasted 43 minutes *  
  
Nakuru led the other three girls into the dining hall. She pushed the double door open, and the moment they entered, heads began to turn, most of which belonged to boys. They made the grand entrance they intended to in the first place, Nakuru in the lead and the other three following closely behind her, beaming. Sakura wore a white tank top underneath a lower-cut, shorter pink tank top with cherry blossoms at the hem and flared jeans that were sewn with a sparkly pink thread, instead of the normal thread you see on normal jeans. Tomoyo wore the same thing except in purple and without the cherry blossoms. Both wore their hair in a french braid starting on the right side of their heads, moving across gradually, and ending at the bottom left side of their heads, then flowing into a one-sided ponytail. Gan Qing wore a loose sweatshirt that said 'I'm not a girl, Not yet a woman.' (Yes, I got that from Britney Spears' song. Couldn't think of anything else) and a pair of knee-length cargo pants she got in the guys' department that she threw on five-minutes beforehand. (I read somewhere that if you're going for that whole tomboyish or sporty look, search in the guys' department)  
  
Dinner went by uneventful, unless you consider the famous foursome getting stares from most boys in the dining hall and making them drool eventful. When they got back to the cabin, they practised some more and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Done! Finally, after a week. Sorry it's so short and late. You see, I haven't quite been doing my homework and am very busy. I still have my three late Chinese compositions to do. I can't bear to think of it, so change of subject. Bet you don't know what song it is, and what instruments they're playing. I think I'm going to have a competition. You guys review me and say what you think the song is, and the person who guesses the song or the closest thing to it, gets the next chapter dedicated to him or her. One hint, it describes Sakura perfectly. Ja ne for now! 


	8. Camp one, Day four Mirror Makeover

"…" - Talking (NO Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, but if my calculations are correct, I'd have written more than thirty by the time I'm done with this fic, so I'd better get used to it now. I don't own CCS, so sue me… Wait! Wait! I take back my words! DON'T sue me. I was just using 'so sue me' as an expression, so don't take it literally.  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 6: Camp one, Day four*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Dinner went by uneventful, unless you consider the famous foursome getting stares from most boys in the dining hall and making them drool eventful. When they got back to the cabin, they practised some more and went to bed.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Today was the day. The day they were going to perform their song that they have practised so hard for in front of everyone. The day they performed the item they practised for for…two…um…days. It was also the day Sakura got shaken up by Tomoyo at five in the morning because she had just realised that she had had everything prepared to make the costumes but she had never got to actually making the costumes.  
  
"Sakura…" She hissed, while gently shaking her friend, "Sakura…" It carried on for two minutes to a moving picture of Tomoyo. "Wha…What's going on?" Sakura asked, still half-asleep.  
  
"Wake up, we don't have costumes yet." Tomoyo told her quietly, so as not to wake the others up.  
  
"Costumes? Oh, costumes are easy. Hold on a sec. I need my cards." Sakura said, in this dopey half-asleep voice. She got up and got her cards out and transformed her staff, doing everything slowly and quietly. She then released Mirror and Create. "Create, help Tomoyo with the costumes. Mirror, wake me up when she's done." With that, she climbed up to her bunk and fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
Sakura woke for a second time that day to the sound of her own voice, "Mistress, Mistress, wake up."  
  
"Huh? AHHHH~" She screamed, having seen her own face in front of her.  
  
Mirror giggled, "Ya know, you're lucky the others have left for breakfast. I had to make excuses about why there was a lump in the bed and I was up. Those two actually thought you brought a guy to the cabin last night. Good thing us Sakura Cards are smart. I told them that I had stuffed the bed with stuff I stole from the guys next door as a joke and I told them to go on ahead of me as I looked for an outfit. Here," She held up and outfit that consisted of a tight-fitting belly-baring long sleeved white T-shirt, a long pinkish-brown sleeveless trench-coat-like thingy without the buttons, low-cut flared jeans and a chain belt that had little pinkish- silver beads that says 'Super girl' at the end that hung down and a pink 'female sign' (the circle with the plus sign at the bottom) right at the end. Mirror grinned at her and offered to do her hair and make-up. Sakura sighed and gave up, knowing that she'll never win if she tried to argue. After all, as Mirror had said, the Sakura Cards were incredibly clever.  
  
In the end, Sakura had donned the outfit, her long (did I mention? She grew it and now it's waist-length) auburn hair that was temporarily streaked (in a light icy pink that was the base colour for the rest of her make-up) was pulled into a tight pony tail with slightly curled ends and a few curls framing her face. (Mirror used the kind of colour that is meant for streaking only. It's the stuff you can find in that particular Barbie doll) Her make-up consisted of an icy/milky/very light shade of pink for lip colour. A little bit of eye shadow and blush in the same shade gave her the whole icy look. (...which I absolutely LOVE!!) After everything, she thanked Mirror and returned her to her card form.  
  
She entered the dining hall and once again attracted a lot of attention from the guys, more than the night before, including Syaoran. A lot of the girls had half-expected this and dressed up well to divert attention from Sakura and onto themselves. However, the moment. Sakura opened the doors, they knew their efforts were in vain. She bounced happily to their table and started chatting with Tomoyo, Nakuru and Gan Qing. They were all envious of her new makeover and hair-do.  
  
When breakfast was over, they went back to the cabin to practice some more. They practised and practised until two o'clock and they had to return to the dining hall for the song and dance item, which was before dinner, in five hours and they had to get ready.  
  
  
  
Hi! Long time no see, huh? Well, blame my teachers. At least even though I've got tons of homework, I still try my best to write on weekdays (I'm only allowed to write on weekends unless I'm done with my homework) so that you guys have something to read. GTG, Ja ne! 


	9. Camp one, Night four Final Faceoff

"…" - Talking (NO Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
… - Singing/Battle Chants (I just found their battle chants and am going to use them in future chapters)  
  
CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh. Disclaimer time again. Every year, my class and I would have an arch enemy aka our most hated teacher. In Pri 4 & 5, it was the Social Studs teacher. In Pri 6, it was the math teacher. Now, in Sec 1, it's the Eng and Lit teacher. However, this year, I have TWO archenemies. The other one is… THIS DISCLAIMER STUFF!! I absolutely despise it! But I have to do it anyhow. I don't own anything I don't own, i.e. CCS, the characters, blah blah. So don't sue me. (I'm getting a little exasperated at this stuff. I'll try not to let my exasperation show too much. I've read fics that have funny disclaimers that are minuter-than-minute stories on its own, and I liked it, so I'm trying to do the same for you guys)  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 6: Camp one, Night four*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
When breakfast was over, they went back to the cabin to practice some more. They practised and practised until two o'clock and they had to return to the dining hall for the song and dance item, which was before dinner, in five hours and they had to get ready.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"OH MY GOD! Two already!?" Tomoyo had glanced in the general direction of the clock by coincidence and noticed the time, "I have to get you guys fitted!" She strapped her pincushion onto her wrist. (You'll know what I'm talking about if you've read the manga, book 5)  
  
She grabbed the four embroidered silk outfits out from under the bed. It was a wonder they were still straight after being left folded for so long. She chucked the outfits into their arms and stuffed them two at a time into the bathroom to change, (one in the shower, the other outside) Sakura and Nakuru first, then Gan Qing and herself.  
  
They looked themselves over in awe. The outfits were magnificent, so they thought. (And they were, I designed them myself. I'm gonna be a fashion designer or a stylist when I grow up, and no one can stop me…or maybe not) Tomoyo then got to fitting them. She discovered that they were fitting enough after the other three girls screamed in pain, with the occasional swear, whenever she tried to poke a needle in. She then sat them one by one, down on the high stool that she placed in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She would then walk round them, pondering, tugging at a hair or two. After that, she would suddenly dash over to the counter with every single hair accessory, hair styling equipment and make up there was in the cabin and start making them up with an excitement that could easily beat Nakuru's hyperness.  
  
By the time she was done, it was 6.30 pm. They straightened out their outfits, then suddenly, "Hooee~! I'm so~ nervous!" (You should know who it was, but just in case you don't…) Sakura said.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura. I'm sure we're all nervous." Seeing that wasn't working, Tomoyo continued in her attempt to calm her frantic best friend down, "Come on, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out." That didn't work either, "Sakura, remember all the practices we had, just do the exact thing what you did during practice, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Apparently, this time it worked, "Dibbs on the shower!" She dashed into the bathroom to take her costume off. Nakuru dashed in after her, leaving Tomoyo and Gan Qing to wait outside for their turn to change.  
  
All of them changed they gathered in a circle. Nakuru started, "Well, this is it. In five minutes, we'll be in that dining hall, waiting for our turn to perform. We're the last to perform, on my request. I know it'll make you nervous to see the other cabins doing well, but I've been doing a fair bit of spying, and I seriously think that our song would do well as a finale to the evening. So I want you to work with me, don't get nervous seeing the other groups perform, just make it a point to be better than all of them, and try your best. I want you to promise me that, so is it a deal?" Nakuru stuck her hand out.  
  
The moment their hands made contact, there was a bright flash of light. They all pulled their hands back, staring in shock, with the same question running through their heads, 'What just happened?' Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal, obviously from Nakuru, "SUGOI! That was so SUGOI!" then she jumped up and out the door, yelling at the other three sweatdropping girls to hurry, or they'll all be late.  
  
At the dining hall, they were just witnessing the second last item before their own. Syaoran's group had done World of our Own by Westlife, clad in their T-shirts of different brands (Syaoran, Ocean Pacific Eriol, Reebok Takashi, Nike Touya, Adidas) and cargo pants that were a slight bit long such that the hem just reached the soles of their shoes. Touya was on the drums, Eriol & Syaoran with electric guitars, and Yamazaki & Syaoran singing, leaving most girls swooning. As the crowd erupted into applause, Nakuru dragged the girls backstage in apparent overexcitement.  
  
Backstage, they changed, touched up on their make up, tested out their instruments, that sort of thing, until it was time for them to go on stage. The curtains went down after the previous item, and they set up the drum set and keyboard and walked to their positions. They heard the MC's (Mrs Campbell was the master of ceremony. Kinda ironic, isn't it? Mrs Campbell, MC?) voice, "And presenting, on their counsellor's request, Cabin 4, the Cherry Blossom All Stars, with The Day You Went Away." as the curtain went up.  
  
The stage was dark. You could hear Sakura's distinct, clear voice ringing around the dining hall,  
  
I'm a big, big girl,  
  
In a big, big world,  
  
Not a big, big thing,  
  
If you leave me.  
  
But I do, do feel,  
  
That I do, do will,  
  
Miss you much,  
  
Miss you much  
  
She sang sad tone, then, she repeated with a happier, more upbeat tone, as the spotlight came on, concentrated on her, but still with no music accompaniment.  
  
I'm a big, big girl,  
  
In a big, big world,  
  
Not a big, big thing,  
  
If you leave me.  
  
But I do, do feel,  
  
That I do, do will,  
  
Miss you much,  
  
Miss you much  
  
As she sang the last line, the music started. (For those of you who have the CD, imagine the song playing in your head, then start The Day You Went Away on the ninth second as you go through the last line)  
  
The lights came on, shedding light on everything. They were standing in a diamond shape, with Sakura in the front, in the centre, behind her, Tomoyo and Nakuru at either sides of the stage, and right at the back, in the centre, Gan Qing.  
  
Sakura was their star singer, Nakuru was on the guitar, Tomoyo was playing the keyboard, leaving Gan Qing on the drums.  
  
Sakura wore a halter top ankle length emerald green dress with pink cherry blossoms embroidered on the bottom left corner of it. Attached to the back of the thin ribbon that held the dress up on her neck, was a long filmy green train with mini pink cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Nakuru wore a halter top emerald green flared pantsuit with pink cherry blossoms embroidered on the bottom left corner of the left leg. Tomoyo wore the same thing as Sakura without the train, and the skirt reached mid-thigh. Likewise with Gan Qing and Nakuru, instead of a long flared pantsuit, the legs were tight fitting, and it reached only mid-thigh.  
  
All four of them had their make-up worn the same way. They used the same frosted pink on their lips, as eye shadow, and for a faint trace of blusher. Sakura's hair was streaked with the same shade of pink, and the top half of it twisted into a bun, and the rest of it flowing down. Nakuru's hair was beaded as usual, with the beaded strands coloured the same frosted pink, and left loose. Tomoyo didn't streak her hair, but she used tiny frosted pink cherry blossom hair clips to tie her hair. There were two tiny braids at the sides of her head, clipped at the top. They continued downwards along the sides of her head, then clipped down again, and used as one of the three strands of another braid, continued down, clipped down, used as one of the three strands of another braid, continued down with the rest of the length of that particular bit of hair and clipped at the bottom. Then she gathered her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled them into a ponytail with a fuzzy, sparkly, frosted pink scrunchy. Gan Qing had her short black tresses spiked (Like Krystal in the music video for Supergirl, one of the songs in the Princess Diaries soundtrack) with a frosted pink gel, making her follicles gleam pink in the light. (What is with these pple and frosted pink?)  
  
Sakura's voice rang loud and clear through the dining hall as she sang straight from her heart, thinking for the first time in two days about her little wolf now in the crowd listening to her sing, remembering all the times they had together.  
  
Well I wonder, could it be,  
  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby,  
  
You were dreaming of me.  
  
Call me crazy, call me blind,  
  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time.  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better,  
  
And does she love you like I do,  
  
I do, you know I really really do.  
  
Well hey,  
  
So much I need to say,  
  
Been lonely since the day,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
So sad but true,  
  
For me there's only you,  
  
Been crying since the day,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
I remember date and time,  
  
September twenty second,  
  
Sunday, twenty five after nine.  
  
In the doorway, with your case,  
  
No longer shouting at each other,  
  
There were tears on our faces.  
  
And we were letting go of something special,  
  
Something we'll never have again,  
  
I know, I guess I really really know.  
  
Well hey,  
  
So much I need to say,  
  
Been lonely since the day,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
So sad but true,  
  
For me there's only you,  
  
Been crying since the day,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
The day you went away,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better,  
  
And does she love you like I do,  
  
I do, you know I really really do.  
  
Well hey,  
  
So much I need to say,  
  
Been lonely since the day,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
So sad but true,  
  
For me there's only you,  
  
Been crying since the day,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone,  
  
How could I carry on,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say,  
  
Been crying since the day,  
  
The day you went away.  
  
The day you went away,  
  
The day you went away  
  
As she reached that high note, a single tear rolled down her cheek, and she felt a Clow Card and a flare of magic directly behind her. Now, she was sure, she only felt that two times before during the camp, and by the second time, she suspected it was Gan Qing, but now, she didn't think, she knew. ^I'll just question her about it after this. If I'm wrong, I'll just use the Erase Card on her.^ The music had stopped, and they bowed, as a standing ovation arose from the crowd. This was good, as Audience Reaction was one of the criteria in judging.  
  
They went backstage, and little did they know, Eriol and Syaoran were running as fast as they could backstage. The flare of magic Sakura had felt earlier, was Syaoran getting back his love for Sakura, and through the bond they had since that fateful dare, that was taken away with his love that was replaced, he felt she needed his help. So, he had to battle his way to Eriol, tear him away from the others, and battle their way through backstage.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had pulled Gan Qing aside and asked, "Are you a Clow Card?" Straight and forward.  
  
Gan Qing didn't answer directly, she just smiled and said, "How long did it take you?"  
  
"I just figured it out. But I thought that I had captured all the cards." Sakura wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh simple, I was just created." Gan Qing laughed.  
  
"But by who? Clow's dead…unless…" Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Eriol!" "Eriol." Sakura and Gan Qing said together, respectively. "But why did he create you?"  
  
"To test you. You see, part of what the Li Clan elders said is right, emotions can be a weakness sometimes, not always, but still. To get through this test, you have to learn how to cope with your feelings, which you have. However, to end it, you have to capture me and change me…" They heard Mrs Campbell announce that it was time to give out the prizes. "Oops, we gotta go, I'll explain everything else later." And they rushed out on stage with Tomoyo and Nakuru with the other groups.  
  
"Now, let's start the prize-giving, shall we?" The MC said, facing the groups, since there was no one left off stage to talk to. "In third place, Would You Be Happier? by Cabin 10, TCF." The group walked up to claim their prize, which was a medal for each of them. "Next, our 1st runner up, World of our Own by Cabin 5, All Guys." (Lame name, I know. Someone's already cursing my teachers for giving me so much homework, so I'm trying to hurry) The guys went up to get their prize of a plague for each of them and a $10 dollar voucher at Music Mania. "And now, our grand prize winners are……………… The Day You Went Away by Cabin 4, the Cherry Blossom All Stars!" They received an applause, and a few cat calls from the guys in Cabin 7 as they hopped up to claim plagues for each of them, a large trophy for their counsellor to keep, and $20 vouchers at Music Mania.  
  
As they walked backstage before going back to the dining hall for dinner, Sakura and Gan Qing fell back, and remained backstage, alone. Syaoran and Eriol, in their excitement upon winning second place, had forgotten about everything.  
  
"So, as I was saying, you have to capture me and change me into a Sakura Card. And two do that, you have to pick out three cards, after guessing my name, to use against me. The clue to my name is, 'in Chinese'. Can you guess it?" Gan Qing picked up where she left off.  
  
"Hmm… Gan Qing… isn't that emotions in mandarin?"  
  
"Bingo. Got it first time. Now for the cards, Eriol had good intentions in doing this, but it had its bad side. All you can do is hope for the best." Gan Qing replied.  
  
"Keywords are 'good intentions', 'its bad side' and 'hope for the best', the last one's easy, the Hope Card. But what about the other two…" She thought out loud, with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a while, "Got it! Good and bad! Good refers to the Light Card, and Bad refers to the Dark Card." She fished the three cards out of the hidden pocket Tomoyo had cleverly placed in her dress, as she had with all her other outfits that didn't seem like it had pockets, for Sakura Cards. Then she took the star key off her neck and held it in front of her,  
  
Key of the Star,  
  
with powers burning bright,  
  
reveal the staff,  
  
and shine your light.  
  
Release!  
  
Eriol and Syaoran jerked their heads up from their food as they felt what they thought was like Sakura releasing her staff. They looked at each other, then towards they table next to their own, revealing only two girls eating and chatting happily. They looked at each other again and started to get up, but Touya saw them getting up, "Hey, where do you think you're going? You do realise that you're supposed to tell your counsellor first. Or the least you could do is finish that mountainous pile of food you so greedily grabbed from the buffet table." He said as they unwillingly sat down and gobbled down their food as fast as they could.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had already changed the staff and had thrown the three cards in front of her.  
  
Light, Dark, Hope!  
  
Release and dispel!  
  
Three streams of light, one white, one black and one pink, intertwined and shot at Gan Qing. Mere inches from her, they separated and went in different ways, wrapped around her loosely and then tightened.  
  
Emotion,  
  
Return to your power confined!  
  
Emotion!  
  
A bright light flashed from inside the outline of Gan Qing wrapped in the three cards, and it formed its own stream of light, all colours under the sun, representing the different emotions in a human heart, and shot to form a card in Sakura's hand.  
  
For the first time in seven years, she held in her hand a red and gold card, this one with a fully coloured picture of Gan Qing in her costume, together with the frosty pink make up and even her spiky do gleaming pink, laughing with all the happiness in the world. Gan Qing had her right hand placed over her heart and her left hand holding her drumsticks, which were carved with cherry blossoms, resting on the drumset she sat cross-legged on. The largest drum had their logo on it, Cherry Blossom All Stars in frosted pink outlined in gold, the 'C' extra large, with the top of the 'C' stretched over the text, narrowing gradually, and ended next to the 's' in a little pink cherry blossom. The bottom of the 'C' stretched in the same way, ending just below the cherry blossom, in a little gold star of the same size. In the background were the many colours representing the many emotions the human heart was capable of.  
  
Just then, Eriol and Syaoran dashed in and Sakura turned to face them. Eriol had his staff out and Syaoran had his sword out. Syaoran dashed over to Sakura and hugged her, asking, "Are you all right?"  
  
"You…You love me!" Sakura said in surprise.  
  
"Of course I do! I don't know what made me fall in love with that Chinese girl, but whatever it was, its over now." He held her at arm's length, them gazing into each other's eyes. Then Sakura fell into his arms as they got lost in their embrace.  
  
Their special moment was quite obviously not meant to last, as they were interrupted by someone clearing his throat rather loudly. They parted reluctantly and faced Eriol. He smiled that kawaii mysterious smile of his, and said, "I see you've captured it, or should I say, her." Nodding towards the card in Sakura's hand. "I'm sure she explained that all this is only over when you change it."  
  
Sakura nodded and asked, as she let Syaoran take the card out her hand and examine it, "But how do I do that?"  
  
"Easy, do your usual chant, but there is a catch though. When you convert the card, all memories of you being a couple with Syaoran, him admitting his love, prom, everything, will be replaced with memories of what would have happened if he never admitted his love. And, except for the three of us here, everyone who even saw Gan Qing will forget totally about her. Now, is that a risk you're willing to take?" Eriol replied in his usual calm tone.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, who had given her back the card, and saw approval in his eyes. She then fished a pen out of her pocket and signed her name at the bottom of the card. (I'm gonna make this up, since I don't know what she does when she converts a card) She held the card out like she usually does with the Star Key.  
  
I call upon the power of my star,  
  
Ancient forces near and far  
  
Clow cards,  
  
Transfer all your might,  
  
And draw your power from my light,  
  
Star Card!  
  
The card glowed pink as Gan Qing emerged from her card form, hovering above the card, smiled down at Sakura, who smiled back, and took one of her drumsticks in her right hand and let the tips meet. A pink stream of light flowed out of the tips of her drumsticks and swirl around a sphere of air. The light faded and revealed a pink cloth pouch, wide open. Countless little 'marbles' of pink and green and white light gathered over the open mouth of the pouch, then seemed to be sucked in. Then, a green stream of light, gradually turning into an emerald green ribbon wrapped around the pouch and tied itself into a bow, sealing the mouth of the pouch. By then, Gan Qing had returned the drumstick to her left hand, left it hanging by her side and stretched out her right hand, palm up. The pouch floated into her hand as she closed her hand over the pouch. She then turned to face the three high school graduates, "I'm sorry if I caused anything to go wrong between you two, Sakura and Syaoran, and if you want to blame anybody, blame Eriol. And I'll always remember this, it's the best time of my life." She said with a mischievous grin on her face. She faded into a stream of light and returned into her card form.  
  
Four Sakura Cards floated into Sakura's hand, and the Emotion Card had a new look too. Instead of just her right hand resting over her heart, it was pressing a small pink pouch with a green ribbon to her heart. Sakura and Syaoran looked up from the card and met each other's eyes. They stayed that way for a bit, and then realised what they were doing and blushed profusely, turning to face Eriol, who was smirking his my-cute-descendant- and-my-half-daughter-are-in-love-but-don't-know-it-and-have-just-done- something-to display-their-love-that-they-claim-is-non-existent smirk.  
  
Back at the cabins, everyone had decided to go to sleep early, and they were now in bed, drifting into a blissful sleep.  
  
  
  
There! Done! Three thousand, eight hundred and twenty three words of done! I'm so proud of myself! Next up, is their last day at Camp Pop and they go off to Camp Prick, where their adventures continue. Till next time, Ja Ne! 


	10. Camp one, Day five Of Blusher and Blush...

"…" - Talking (NO Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
… - Singing/Battle Chants (I just found their battle chants and am going to use them in future chapters)  
  
CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
teddybearwithwings: I don't wanna! I hate disclaimers! *sigh* Oh well, someone's got to do it, but definitely not me. Hey, here comes Kero.  
  
Kero: *flies in general direction of tbwwings* Tum tee tum…  
  
tbwwings: *snatches Kero out of the air* Unsuspecting prey…  
  
Kero: Hey, hey! That's my tail there you've got in your grubby paws! Let go!  
  
tbwwings: Not until you say the disclaimer for me.  
  
Kero: That!? You're pulling my tail and causing me to be in utter agony for ONE. STUPID. DISCLAIMER!!?? Geez, what is WITH you authors and disclaimers anyway? They don't bite.  
  
tbwwings: Look, just do it. I'll give you three cups of pudding.  
  
Kero: Six cups of pudding and a eight pack of top quality Energizer batteries. Sakura won't let me near her Gameboy after that 'you've just used up all sixteen batteries I bought two days ago' incident unless I get her new batteries.  
  
tbwwings: Four cups and a four pack.  
  
Kero: Five cups and a six pack.  
  
tbwwings: Four cups, six pack, that's my final offer.  
  
Kero: Fine, fine. tbwwings does not own CCS and anything else she doesn't own.  
  
tbwwings: And…  
  
Kero: *exasperated sigh* AND if anyone tries to sue her, I'll breathe fire up the person's bloody ass. There, happy now?  
  
tbwwings: *grabs Kero and stuffs IOU in his mouth* There you go. *hops away*  
  
Kero: *looks at IOU* Hey! Come back here! Oh well, she had better get me that pudding or I'll breathe fire up HER bloody ass.  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 9: Camp one, Day five & The Trip to Camp Prick*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Back at the cabins, everyone had decided to go to sleep early, and they were now in bed, drifting into a blissful sleep.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"Sakura, wake up. Wake up!" Tomoyo tried in vain to wake her sleeping best friend up, "Oh, you won't, will you? Let's see how you react to ICE WATER!" Tomoyo marched off to the bathroom.  
  
"HOE~! I'm up! I'm up!" Sakura yelled, scrambling out of bed, forgetting that she was in the upper bunk, and falling a meter and a half with her blankets tangled in her limbs.  
  
"Ha! Thought so. You were awake the whole time. And thank god I had my camera. OHOHOHOHO~!" Tomoyo laughed with her V8 in hand, making Sakura sweatdrop.  
  
"When will you EVER put that thing away?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How about… NEVER! I just LOVE~ filming my kawaii Sakura blossom cause she's just so KAWAII!! And my kawaii Sakura blossom had better get changed and packed in half an hour. Nakuru and I have told the guys to meet us outside the dining hall for breakfast and our debriefing." (It's not THAT kind of 'debriefing' you perverts) Tomoyo grinned, getting this starry-eyed look, then trotting out the door. Then, she opened the door just a little and said, "Oh yes, and Sakura, your outfit's on my bunk." After which she shut the door, this time for good. (No, I don't mean that the door will never be opened. I can't risk Sakura being stuck inside in one of my beautiful creations with no one {especially Syaoran} to admire her)  
  
Sakura turned to see her outfit laid out on Tomoyo's bunk, piece by piece, together with a note that said, 'After you've put this on, get Mirror to do your make-up and hair. I want you absolutely gorgeous for the prize presentation after lunch. Don't be late, Tomoyo' just like that.  
  
Sakura scanned through the note and studied her outfit. "Hoe~." Tomoyo, quite obviously, wanted to try out the Goth look on her. She hurriedly put on her outfit, and released Mirror and, apparently, Mirror knew what she had to do even before Sakura could say anything. She transformed into a splitting image of Sakura and said, looking Sakura over, "Mistress, I may need Create's help here. Do you mind?"  
  
Sakura released her staff once again and released Create, then telling Create to do everything Mirror wanted it to. After much pondering, she decided not to shrink the staff back in case Mirror needed more help from the other cards.  
  
Sakura was right to leave the staff out. In the end, Mirror had wasted so much time thinking, Sakura had to use Time to stop time slow down time for a while and use Dash to help Mirror make her over in record speed. Now, she was strutting down the lane to the dining hall.  
  
It came into view, along with the others. Nakuru had obviously had her coffee, for as soon as she spotted Sakura, she started jumping up and down and in circles shrieking things like, "Oh my god, Sakura is sooo~ KAWAII!!" or "KAWAII! She's just so simply KAWAII~!!" Tomoyo had her V8 out and was congratulating herself on another perfect creation. Syaoran, however, was blushing a scarlet never before achieved by man. Eriol, looking at Syaoran, grinned his mysterious I-know-who-my-cute-descendant-likes grin. Takashi just smiled and said, "Now, I know why you're late." Touya was none too pleased about Syaoran standing there like a stupid fool, gaping at his little kaijuu.  
  
Sakura jogged up to them and said, in a happy voice, "Ohayo!" Obviously not noticing Syaoran and his scarlet face.  
  
Touya and Nakuru, in the front, pushed the door open, in a dramatic way, and marched in slowly, with Sakura and Tomoyo behind Nakuru and Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi behind Touya, in that order. (Ooh, what was that saying again? Something about being late for the whole grand entrance effect)  
  
Everyone turned their heads to gape at them, guys at the girls, girls at the guys. They were getting the grand entrance they deserved, but mainly because they all looked absolutely great.  
  
Nakuru had her hair beaded again, this time, pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless rose button up blouse, with small metal buttons that had even smaller butterflies carved in the middle of each button. She had buttoned up every button except the last button, showing a bit of skin just below the belly button, and the top collar button. She topped it off with a black choker with a red butterfly at the side. She also wore a ruby red pair of bell-bottoms and black-strapped three-inch platform sandals, which she had uprooted from the bottom of her closet, it being there for several years together with the rest of her 70's theme Halloween costume.  
  
Touya hadn't quite cared about what he wanted to wear, considering his ensemble, consisting of a white Nike T-shirt with a big yellow and black Nike logo in the middle (I have one just like it, given to me by my bro because it's too small for him now) and grey cargo pants, was thrown on five minutes beforehand.  
  
Takashi wore a navy blue hooded windbreaker with white lining over a black T-shirt, and jeans.  
  
Eriol had his hair neatly combed down, as usual. He, unlike the other three boys, had picked out his outfit himself and took care in doing so, probably because he wanted to impress a certain violet-eyed girl. He wore a white T- shirt inside an open button up short sleeve shirt, a shade of blue identical to that of his eyes. To complete it, he had put on a loose pair of black pants.  
  
Tomoyo was set up with an elegant touch. She wore a maroon sleeveless turtleneck that reached halfway down her bum and a dark grey skirt that reached her knees. She finished it off with black ankle boots and a necklace around her neck (outside the collar) that consisted of a piece of nylon string (think fishing line) with a matted silver clasp and a little round piece of silver with a hole through the side and a solitaire diamond in the middle threaded through it.  
  
Syaoran, having not have woken up as early as Eriol, had his outfit picked out by his 'dear ancestor'. He wore a short sleeved dark green button up shirt, left three out of the six buttons unbuttoned, with a white T-shirt on the inside. He, like Touya, wore a pair of cargo pants. Quite unfortunately for him, the green of his shirt accented his blush quite well.  
  
Sakura, being the cause of his blush, had been dressed up pretty well herself. She donned a black tube top just above her belly button, with an elaborate silver dragon in a silver circle. She wore with it, a black miniskirt halfway down her thigh, with a hot pink fringe. She had an ankle- length coat with flared sleeves. The top half (From the top to roughly where her top ended) was semi-transparent black, and where that half ended, was a silver strip that went round and the only 'button'. On the right, was a metallic pink cherry blossom, and on the left, was a metallic pink piece of ribbon made into a loop to loop around the blossom. She wore black boots, with one-and-a-half-inch heels, just below her knee. The boots had a hot pink zip down the front, from the top to her ankle.  
  
She wore a scarlet lip-gloss (Strawberry flavoured), a faint hint of blusher, and silver eye shadow. Her hair had a four bits wrapped in thread. One in dark purple, one in dark red, one in dark green and another in dark blue. There were also about five bits beaded with beads in the order of dark purple, dark green, dark red and dark blue, then the pattern repeated all over until the whole length was done, with intervals of two and a half inches in between each bead. After all that, Mirror had pulled everything into a high ponytail with a black scrunchie, and taken four bits of hair in the ponytail and braided them with a thread of one of the four colours, wrapping them at the end to bind everything together.  
  
Just in case anything went wrong, Mirror had also packed a small black leather backpack, with a clasp that was a miniature version of the dragon on her top in sterling silver, with lip-gloss, bits of thread, beads, a spare scrunchie, eye shadow and blusher. She had got Create to create the beads, thread, scrunchies, make-up and backpack.  
  
Everyone else in the hall kept sneaking glances at them throughout lunch, the guys flirting recklessly with Tomoyo and Sakura whenever either of them went to top up their plate at the buffet table, and the girls desperately trying to get the attention of Eriol, Syaoran and Takashi by doing things like accidentally-on-purpose bumping into them, swishing their hair in front of them at the buffet table, sometimes getting their hair and dandruff onto the food.  
  
The girls from Cabin 8 tried introducing themselves to each of the of guys personally, getting a "Whatever" from Syaoran, a "Nice to meet you, but I'm really hungry so may I please proceed to my table so I can feast on this delicious buffet uninterrupted" from Eriol with emphasis on the last word, and a "Did you know that there are such a thing as guys who do not like being flirted with while trying to battle their way to the table to eat on this planet? Well I'm one of them, so will you please excuse me" from Takashi who never failed to raise the finger of truth.  
  
Even their counsellor, a girl who goes to the same university as Touya, went up to Touya at the buffet table, earning herself the silent treatment and the finger as soon as her back was turned.  
  
When lunch was over, Mrs Campbell went on stage. "Good afternoon, hope you had a nice lunch. Now, may I invite the counsellors to come up front to the judges' table. Your booklets are placed in front of your seats, and you are to look through the instructions on the front page and judge the kids as they come up to get their certificates. You are requested to be fair." She explained.  
  
Touya, Nakuru and all the other counsellors walked up, sat according to the number of the cabin they were in charge of, and read the instructions on the top of their booklets. Mrs Campbell waited patiently up on stage, for them to finish reading, turn over the page, and pick up the supplied pens, to continue, "I'll call out your names, one by one, according to which cabin you're in, and in alphabetical order. Then, you'll come up on the staircase to my left, get a certificate like this," she held up a yellowish rolled up piece of paper tied with a red ribbon, made to look like diplomas, "bow, and leave on the staircase on my right. Is that understood?"  
  
The kids in the hall nodded, some of them angry with her for calling them kids. She ignored this, and said, "Cabin one, Tajiri, Kenji…" a brunette boy leapt up the stairs onto the stage in two bounds, and Sakura & Co. Waited for their turn to go up, "…Cabin four, Daidouji, Tomoyo…" Tomoyo sauntered up with the stage as a few guys' mouths dropped open slightly, "…Kinomoto, Sakura…" Sakura hopped up the stairs tackling two steps at a time, making more guys' mouths drop open, including Syaoran who blushed, and the girls jealous, "…Cabin five…" Mrs Campbell called out the guys' names one by one, making the girls forget their jealousy and gape. She continued until she was done with the whole list.  
  
"Now that we're done with the certs, will the judges pass their booklets up to me for the final tabulation." The counsellors all dumped their booklets on the two unfortunate people in the middle, Touya and Nakuru, who had to hand all in. Mrs Campbell giggled slightly at this as she calculated everything quickly and recorded winners.  
  
"Alright, settle down," Everyone was restless in excitement, "Here are the best dressed people in these hall. There are eleven categories, best dressed female individual, best dressed female cabin, best dressed male individual, best dressed male cabin, best dressed individual, best dressed cabin, best dressed female counsellor, best dressed male counsellor and best dressed counsellor. First, we shall announce best dressed female individual and cabin, then best dressed male individual and cabin, best dressed individual and cabin and after that, we'll pass around score sheets for you to judge the counsellors who will come up on stage and 'model' for you. When we've tabulated those results, then we'll announce the best dressed counsellors. The last two, would be judged by me, the best dressed and most suitable camper couple, and the best dressed and most suitable counsellor couple."  
  
"For best dressed female individual, Sakura Kinomoto, from Cabin 4!" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed with delight, hugged each other, then Tomoyo pushed Sakura off onto stage to collect her medal and a voucher for a free 12- month subscription to Seventeen. "Best dressed female cabin, Cabin 4!" Nakuru squealed with delight, and started singing 'We Are The Champions' as Tomoyo and Sakura jumped up, dragging her onto stage for their medals and vouchers for free 12-month subscriptions to YM.  
  
"Next up, best dressed male individual, Li Syaoran, Cabin 5!" Syaoran sat there, with a shocked look on his face as four hands pushed him and he walked up to receive a medal and a $40 voucher at the arcade in the mall in Tomoeda. "Best dressed male cabin, Cabin 5!" Touya, with a smug look on his face, and the other three boys marched up the stairs onto stage to receive their medals and $10 vouchers for Online Games in the arcade.  
  
"Now, the so called battle of the sexes. We've got two warring individuals and two competing cabins. Which will win? All I can say is, GIRL POWER!" The girls screamed as more catcalls were heard from Cabin 7 and the other guys. Sakura, as individual winner, had earned a sash, a medal and $50 cash. The whole cabin each won a medal and $20 cash, and a shared trophy for the counsellor to keep.  
  
Then, Mrs Campbell called the counsellors up on stage and passed out the score sheets. The counsellors walked forward, paused, turned around, paused, walked to their original position, paused, and turned to face the campers. Meanwhile, the campers were scribbling scores down on the score sheets. Then everyone passed the score sheets back as Mrs Campbell calculated mentally.  
  
Mrs Campbell looked at her watch and said, "Oops, not much time left, I'll make this quick. Best dressed female counsellor, Nakuru Akizuki, male, Touya Kinomoto, hmm two winners in the same family. Best dressed counsellor, Nakuru Akizuki. This really is girl power." Nakuru received a sash and a $50 voucher at Giordano and a medal and $50 cash. Touya received a medal and a $50 cash.  
  
"Now, couple time. Many of you may have guessed this, and like most other years, our couples are our individual winners! Round of applause please, for these amazing individuals." Sakura and Syaoran received a tiara and a crown, respectively, and a reservation for two at Pasta Fresca. Touya and Nakuru got a tiara and a crown, respectively, but unfortunately, the crown fell off Touya's head as he received a major glomping. They too got a reservation for two at Pasta Fresca.  
  
Mrs Campbell then marched them off back to the cabins to pack, then they had to assemble back in the dining hall.  
  
Our winners received a good lot of glares and stares, in utter hate, jealousy, admiration, envy, or at least two of the aforementioned.  
  
Back at the cabins, it was found that all bags were already packed, so the girls took their bags to the boys' cabin to hang out before assembling again. Currently, Nakuru was literally hanging off Touya, and everyone was teasing Sakura and Syaoran. All of a sudden, the three other campers stopped and got these looks on their faces that only meant trouble for our favourite couple. They huddled together and Tomoyo started speaking, "Takashi, Eriol, you guys grab them and……"  
  
When they turned around, the two boys pounced onto Sakura and Syaoran, who were surprised and rooted to the spot. Tomoyo, on the other hand, took a long piece of rope. Eriol and Takashi pushed S+S facing each other, towards each other. Tomoyo then tied them together, leaving them in a very compromising situation, faces centimetres away from each other. The couple started to blush really hard, because not only were they tied together, they had lost their balance and Sakura was now on top of Syaoran.  
  
Touya saw this, and got really, really, REALLY mad, with sixteen veins popping. He threw Nakuru off and tore the ropes off, then grabbing Syaoran out from under Sakura by the shirt. He was about to punch him despite Sakura's cries and pleas, but Nakuru announced at the top of her voice that it was time to go assemble.  
  
Touya reluctantly dropped Syaoran and, grabbing his bag, stomped out. By now, Sakura was so worried, her lip-gloss had been smudged, and her make-up looked awful.  
  
She rushed to Syaoran's side; he was sitting up, supporting himself with his hands, wondering what the hell just happened. "Daijoubu desu ka?" (Was that right? It's supposed to mean 'Are you all right?') Sakura asked, her voice full of worry.  
  
He turned and said, "I…I'm all right. You?" ^Man, even with all her make-up smudged, she still looks like an angel^  
  
"A…Alright." She blushed at Syaoran's concern.  
  
"KAWAII!!" Heads turned to see Tomoyo with her V8 in hand. "Or maybe not so kawaii, Sakura needs to have her make-up touched up." Tomoyo dragged Sakura up as Nakuru and she plopped her down on the bunk next to them, which happened to be Syaoran's.  
  
Syaoran, still blushing, was helped up by Eriol and caught his bag thrown by Takashi.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, we'll be going to the dining hall first. We'll fill you in on whatever you miss." Eriol said, walking out behind the other two boys.  
  
*Time gap*  
  
Sakura looked better than ever, even if she did just dash into the dining hall looking all flustered. She ran, shouting, "Hoe, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm so sorry, I'm late!", so she didn't notice one of the jealous girls from Cabin 8 (the one who tried to hit on Syaoran) stick out her foot to trip her, as her cabin mate poured coffee all over the floor, meaning to make her trip and fall all over coffee, ruining her outfit.  
  
However, Sakura noticed on time, and jumped over the perfectly tanned leg stuck out in front of her. Not that it was a good thing, she ended up landing on the coffee and skidding across the floor and into the arms of Syaoran who got up to help her.  
  
They stared at each other's faces for a moment before noticing the close proximity of their faces. They let go of each other and heard a loud "Kawaii!" as everyone in the hall watched our fave couple-to-be blush to the ends of the Earth.  
  
They sat down at their respective tables as Mrs Campbell asked, "May I ask, if you please, why you're so late?"  
  
Nakuru got up from her seat and answered, "Well Mrs Campbell, we had all packed early and decided to hang out at the guys' cabin for a bit before coming here, and the guys must have seen us, because the moment we opened the door, they threw a glass of water in Sakura's face, she was in front. So, we had to redo her make-up, you could imagine the looks on everyone's faces if they saw their winner with smudged make-up."  
  
The guys shot her accusing glares, as Touya hissed, "Liar."  
  
Nakuru just shrugged and said, "Well, it was all I could think of."  
  
Mrs Campbell, accepting the excuse, though she felt something wrong about it, told the girls in Cabin 6 to fill them in on what happened.  
  
Their counsellor, Tenshi Momoto, said, "Hey, congrats, love your make-up, is it different?" It was, no one could remember what she looked like, so now, Sakura had dark plum lipstick, and silvery rose blush, topped off with a trace of hot pink eye shadow.  
  
Tenshi continued, "Well, she just finished debriefing us when you came in, she's told us that the owner of Camp Prick is her sister, Laura Cooper. A lot of the campers here are going to Camp Prick, so there are three buses, two going round the lake to the other side to Camp Prick, one going back to Tomoeda. Either way, the trip would take at least ten hours…"  
  
"Hoe…That long? It only took us four hours to get here."  
  
"That's because the highway we took is now under repair. Yesterday, there was a major accident, explosions and all. Anyway, they've supplied us with a thermos flask and a two-tiered lunch box each to fill up at the buffet table with a snack after this. We also get to eat as much as we want and do what we want, as long as you stay in the dining hall of course, until around eight p.m., when Mrs Campbell will start calling out the names of people going back to Tomoeda and they'll leave first. Then, all the campers going to Camp Prick will get on the other two buses with four counsellors on each, while the other two follow Mrs Campbell in her station wagon. So, now we're free to do all we want. I'm gonna fill my lunchbox, wanna come?"  
  
The other three girls followed her to the buffet table and filled lunchboxes, thermos flasks, and plates as they chatted happily. On the way back to the table, Tenshi met her sister, who was in Cabin 2, and started talking to her.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru decided to merge tables with the guys, as most other Cabins had done, so it won't be so boring talking to the same people all day.  
  
The moment they sat down, Touya had Nakuru by her collar, "You stupid…"  
  
He couldn't continue because Takashi had yanked him backwards. After that, all they did was eat, talk, eat, talk until Tomoyo brought this up, "This is boring. All we do is eat, talk, eat, talk. Let's do something like Truth or Dare or something."  
  
Sakura, being the dense little girl she was, yelled, "I'm game!"  
  
Slowly, the rest agreed one by one, except Takashi who was dragged off by Chiharu. Trouble came when they reached Syaoran, "Nuh uh. No way am I playing that satanic game."  
  
"Aw please? Everyone else is playing." Sakura knew he couldn't resist her puppy eyes. That was something someone had yet to do.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll play the stupid game, but I go first."  
  
Everyone agreed to that as he started is dare, "Sakura, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to use the Erase Card to make Eriol and Tomoyo forget everything about being a couple."  
  
"Hoe… OK. I'll do it. I can't release the staff here, good thing Kero taught me how to use the cards without the staff." She closed her eyes and concentrated, then reopened them and said, "Time, come to my aid. Stop time for everyone but those here at the table."  
  
Suddenly, everyone but them stopped in their tracks. "Erase, Create, come to my aid. Erase Eriol and Tomoyo's memories of being a couple. Then create memories of what would have happened if they weren't a couple." There was a bright flash of light that confirmed the dare done.  
  
"Alright, my turn. Eriol, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to french Tomoyo." Sakura smirked. Tomoyo shrieked. Strangely enough, no one turned to stare.  
  
"Oops, I forgot to start time again." Sakura said sheepishly. "Time, restart time." Everyone started moving.  
  
"That's better. Eriol, you still have to do your dare. Unless you want to change it." Sakura said.  
  
"I…I'll change."  
  
"Okay, I dare you to go on stage, run across and then run back here, flapping your arms pretending to be a chicken." Sakura giggled at the mere thought.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." Eriol got up and ran up the stairs, flapping his arms and squawking like a chicken. Everyone started staring. They knew the reason for this, and it isn't that he had gone mad. Let's just say that the five other people whom he had been sitting with rolling on the floor, clutching their sides and laughing their heads off tended to be VERY suspicious.  
  
He got back as Tomoyo was starting to recover. "You do realise *giggle* that I *giggle* got it all *giggle* ON TAPE!?" And she broke out into laughter again.  
  
Eriol, totally embarrassed, turned away and started muttering, "That did not just happen, that did not just happen, that did not just happen…"  
  
They continued the game, daring Touya to do the macarena and Nakuru to punch the counsellor from Cabin 8 for hitting on Touya, until Mrs Campbell took the mike and announced that it was already eight p.m. They stuffed whatever into their bags and waited for their names to be called. Little did they know, Eriol had flicked his wrist a little while she was still announcing the people going back to Tomoeda.  
  
When they got to the last bus, Sakura and Syaoran were the last to get on (guess why), and there were only two seats left, side by side. They realised that when they looked around, and saw Nakuru sitting with Touya up front, Tomoyo sitting with Eriol, Chiharu sitting with Takashi, Rika sitting with Naoko, and basically, the rest of the bus was filled up.  
  
They walked over and sat down, Sakura next to the aisle. After a few minutes, Syaoran felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He looked down, saw Sakura sleeping peacefully, and started blushing. He then leaned against the window and dozed off.  
  
  
  
There, my longest chapter yet! Four thousand, six hundred and ninety nine. In future chapters, I'll need to use a lot of symbols, so the next few characters would be weird stuff, if they can be seen on ff.net of course. æÆâéÇüäàåçêë èïîìÄÅÉôöòûùÿÖÜ¢¥PƒáíóúñÑªº¿ 


	11. Camp two, Day one Cooooooooonglomerate!

"…" - Talking (NO Duh!)  
  
^…^ - Thinking  
  
(…) - My daft self  
  
… - Singing/Battle Chants (I just found their battle chants and am going to use them in future chapters)  
  
CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
tbwwings: Where is that stuffed animal? I told him to meet me here if he wanted his pudding and batteries. Oh well. May as well do the disclaimer. I don't own CCS, CC and everything else I don't own. Oh! Here he comes.  
  
Kero: Where's my pudding!  
  
tbwwings: Here, here. *stuffs pudding and batteries in Kero's arms*Runs off*  
  
1 Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 10: Camp two, Day one*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
They walked over and sat down, Sakura next to the aisle. After a few minutes, Syaoran felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He looked down, saw Sakura sleeping peacefully, and started blushing. He then leaned against the window and dozed off.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Sakura woke up and stretched. She looked around and realised that she woke up just on time, they were just pulling into Camp Prick. She turned, realised that she had been sleeping on the still asleep Syaoran's shoulder and blushed lightly. She started shaking him lightly, "Syaoran, wake up."  
  
"Wha…Huh…Oh, we're there? Okay. I'm up." He yawned and stretched as Sakura stood up, picked up their two bags and passed his to him.  
  
They got out of the bus carrying their bags and joined their friends. The whole group, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Nakuru, Touya, Rika, Naoko, Sakura and Syaoran, walked towards the dining hall, the first building.  
  
They entered, and just stood around, just like everyone. Suddenly, "SYAORAN!!"  
  
Their heads swivelled to see Meiling, with her usual pigtails, running towards them at full speed.  
  
"Hey! Great to see you guys again. Nice outfit Sakura…" Meiling said when she reached them.  
  
"Oh, so the other Chinese gaki decided to join us." Touya smirked.  
  
"Why you imbecilic ass! I'll show you gaki!" Meiling flared up almost immediately, and high kicked him THERE. (I'm not gonna mention where THERE is, but you should know where THERE is) (They're all still shorter than Touya. Only by a few centimetres, though) Touya collapsed to the floor, grabbing THERE in utter agony.  
  
"Shut up you bastard!" Was heard in a distance.  
  
"You shut up bimbo!" Was heard in response as Sakura & Co. turned to see two sets of triplets who looked rather similar glaring at each other.  
  
"Why you…"  
  
"Hey, hey, break it up over there." A woman's voice came over the crowd. "Good. I'm Laura Cooper, most of you have met my sister, Layla Campbell. I own this camp, and my sister owns Camp Pop. In this camp, every morning, you'll get a schedule from your counsellors, except for the weekends, when you can do whatever you want, so its a bit like school, except no lessons, no homework. Each cabin will have eighteen campers, nine girls, nine guys, and three counsellors. One in charge of the girls, one in charge of the guys, one in charge over all. Now, will all of you come to the front, counsellors to the table on my left, campers to the table on my right, and Layla and I will tell you which cabins you're in, give you your camp T- shirts and introduction booklets. On the outside of each door of the cabin and bedrooms, will be a list of names of the people staying there. Got that? Okay, line up please."  
  
The group split up and lined up. After collecting everything, they all went to their cabin, the last one. There, they saw the two sets of triplets who were fighting, another group of boys and Yukito waiting.  
  
The girls stepped up to introduce themselves. They were wearing matching outfits, a dark coloured tank top, really short black shorts (think tomb raider in black), black combat boots and white socks with a symbol embroidered onto the side of the left sock. One girl had a dark green tank top, her symbol was a leaf and her green highlighted black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The second had a dark red tank top, her symbol was a flame and her hair was the same except highlighted red. The last had a dark blue tank top, her symbol was a drop of water, and her hair was also done the same way, highlighted blue.  
  
The guys wore the same, but they wore T-shirts, black cargo pants, and their hair was short, messy, black and highlighted.  
  
The girl in green stepped up to introduce all of them, "I'm Tara Ling Si Di, the oldest. These are my sisters. The one in blue is Lara Ling Si Hai, second oldest, the one in red is Kara Ling Si Huo. We're from Singapore."  
  
But she didn't stop there, "Those idiotic bastards over there are our parents' second cousins' sibling in laws' kids. The oldest in green, Chen Xi Ling, second oldest in blue, Chen Xi Lang, then the one in red, Chen Xi Long. They're from Shanghai."  
  
Sakura decided to introduce themselves as well, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, the girl with the brown pigtails is Chiharu Mihara, the girl with the glasses is Naoko Yanagisawa, the one with the short brown hair is Rika Sasaki, the one with the buns and pigtails is Li Meiling, the one with the V8 is Tomoyo Daidouji. The boy with the scowl is Li Syaoran, the one with the blue eyes is Eriol Hiiragisawa, the one with the squinty eyes is Takashi Yamazaki. And our two other counsellors, Nakuru Akizuki, she's in charge of the girls, Touya, my bro, is in charge of the guys. We're all from Tomoeda, except Meiling and Syaoran were originally from Hong Kong, and Eriol and Nakuru were originally from England."  
  
One of the other three guys, the tallest one, stepped up, "I'm Fuji Masuda, the second shortest is Ryu Tajiri, the shortest of the lot…"  
  
"Hey! Stop teasing me about my height!"  
  
"The SHORTEST of the lot is Satoshi Harada. The three of us are best friends from Tokyo."  
  
Introductions were complete, and it was then that Sakura realised that the two sets of triplets had auras. ^Could it…could it mean that they have magic?^ Sakura thought.  
  
^Yep! You're right. And you have magic too, don't you?^ Sakura heard Lara's voice in her head.  
  
^I…guess. I'm the cards mistress, Eriol's half the reincarnation of Clow Reed, my dad's the other half, Syaoran is a descendant of Clow on his mom's side, Yukito's the false form of my moon guardian, Yue, and Nakuru's the false form of Eriol's moon guardian, Ruby Moon.^ Sakura 'thought' back.  
  
^Cool! You're the cards mistress? That's so cool! Wait till I tell the others. Well, Xi Ling and Tara's attacks & powers are based on ground, a bit like Earthy, and they can move objects telepathically. Xi Lang and my attacks & powers are based on water, like Watery, and can read minds and talk mentally with anyone we wish. Xi Long and Kara's powers are based off attacks & powers are based on fire, like Firey, and they can see the future or past. PLUS, we're descendants of Clow Reed!^  
  
"Hellooooooo~! Anyone home? HEY! I'm talking to you here!!" Xi Long yelled in Lara's ear.  
  
"Do you know that it's RUDE to yell in people's ears like that?" Lara snapped in his face, covering her ears in pain, "Oh, I'm so sorry, filthy ASSHOLES like YOU and your BROTHERS ARE rude."  
  
"Oh, so this is going to involve my bros huh? Why don't we go three on three. Right here, right NOW!" Xi Long spat back.  
  
"Oh, fine! Us girls can beat you anytime, anyday!" Lara screamed in his face as her sisters stepped up beside her and Xi Long's brothers stepped up beside him. The six triplets got into their trademark stances.  
  
"Um… excuse me? You do know that there are quite a few others in this room, don't you?" Satoshi said.  
  
"Aww, you guys are no fun. Alright, alright." They all said in unison, but when they realised that, they started glaring at each other again.  
  
*After the glaring has stopped and the sulking had been quelled*  
  
Touya and Nakuru handed out the schedules for the day. They had free time until 12.30 pm (it was around 11 am), then they had a briefing on what to expect, lunch, camp tour, ice breakers, dinner, supper and lastly, lights out.  
  
They then proceeded to the assigned rooms with their assigned roommates. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were in one room. Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were in the next, and the Singaporean triplets were in the third one. Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki were in one room, Ryu, Fuji and Satoshi in the next, and the three Chinese triplets in the last room.  
  
(For those of you who are curious of what the whole cabin looks like, there are three levels. From a bird's eye view, on the ground floor, there was a porch and the main door right at the bottom, then the dining room took up the top right hand quarter of the place, kitchen the top left hand quarter. On the bottom corner was a small narrow bathroom, the length of a quarter of the place minus two meters, the width of the stairs that was sandwiched between it and the kitchen. The rest of the place was the living room, with a 48-inch flat-screen TV, a 3x1-meter coffee table, three seven seater couches and a lot of empty space. On the second level, there was an empty space with a width of two meters separating two equal rectangles. On the left was the staircase leading up from the ground floor, and on the right was the staircase leading up to the third level, which was out of bounds to campers. Each of the two 'rectangles' was separated into three. On the top half, from left to right, was Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling's room, then Naoko, Chiharu and Rika's room, then Lara, Kara and Tara's room. On the bottom 'rectangle', from left to right, was Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki's room, Ryu, Fuji and Satoshi's room, and then Xi Lang, Xi Ling and Xi Long's room. The girls' rooms were divided into four. The top right hand quarter was the bathroom, the top left hand corner was a huge walk-in closet, in the bottom left hand quarter were three bunk beds on top of each other [one mattress on the floor with a short barrier to prevent it from moving, one bunk one meter up, and another bunk another meter higher. There was a ladder on the far left side of the bed, next to the wall], the bottom right corner was a mini recreation area. It had a long TV table against the wall separating it from the bathroom and a low three seater couch on the opposite wall. To the left of the couch was a tall lamp bridging the gap between the couch and the door. On the TV table was a small flat screen TV, a VCD player, a DVD player, an MCD player, a video cassette player and two large stereos on either side. The guys' rooms were basically the same, except a mirror reflection. On the third story, it was the same, except that instead of three, it was split into two, and there was no staircase on the left. Touya slept in the top right room, Yukito in top left, Nakuru in bottom right, and the bottom left was the reason campers were out of bounds. It was where the counsellors planned everything. On the right edge was a small counter with a stereo on the bottom, a mini fridge and a microwave on the top, and in between was a few bottles of wine and three glasses hung upside down on racks above. On the bottom edge was, from left to right, a desk with a computer on it [mainly to IM Laura and the other counsellors with queries and to plan group activities], a tall cabinet divided into fourteen slots for the schedules and notes on what was planned for each day, and a large notice board with a table under it which had paper and pens to write on on it. On the top left hand corner, was a fireplace, placed diagonally with a small clock on top of it. A poker hung from its handle to its right. In front of it was a small round coffee table with peach blossoms, cherry blossoms, plum blossoms and apple blossoms [weird choice, huh? I dunno why I chose them. They're really pretty though] in a small round brown clay vase in the middle. Three large comfy armchairs surrounded the table. The counsellors' rooms were basically the same as the campers' rooms. However, instead of the bunk beds, there was one normal bed, instead of the huge walk in closet, the closet was half the size and there was a desk on the left and a mini fridge on top of a food cabinet on the right. On the front door, framed in a plainly craved gold wooden frame, was a varnished rectangular plague, with the names of the counsellors and the campers carved in gold)  
  
"Wow! This room is sooooooo GREAT! Top bunk's MINE!!" Sakura screamed as she threw her duffel across the room with perfect aim onto the couch and jumped 2.5 meters onto the top bunk.  
  
"Ya know, she should have gone for track and field instead of gymnastics or whatever other ECA she enrolled for. They sure could use her for high jump." Meiling said, sweatdropping, to Tomoyo. But suddenly, she realised that while she was talking, Tomoyo had started making herself comfortable in the bottom bunk. "Were you listening Tomoyo? Guess I have the middle bunk then."  
  
(ECA stands for Extra Curricular Activity. I dunno what they call it in Japan, but that's what they used to call it here. Now it's Co Curricular Activity, and it makes up part of your O level grades. Since they don't seem to HAVE to have one, I just left it as ECA)  
  
"Yeah, I was listening. I saw her ECA enrolment list. There was cheerleading, basketball, soccer, gymnastics, swimming, air rifle (I'm in that one and it's GREAT), track and field, aerobics, water aerobics, all three kinds of martial arts and volleyball. They only allow max eight ECAs for the really great students, four for average, one for those just scraping through and none for those failing. Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and I were the top scorers in the exam to test how many we're allowed to have, so she was allowed cheerleading, basketball, soccer, gymnastics, swimming and all three kinds of martial arts. In our senior year, she was captain of the cheerleading team, girls' soccer team, girls' basketball team, star gymnast, swimmer and martial artist. For girls, of course."  
  
"Wow. Talk about accomplished. AND good grades? She signed up for ALL the sports?!" Meiling was amazed.  
  
"Yeah. The only thing that blocked her from the honour roll senior year was a B+ from the English teacher who hates the four of us. And no. She didn't sign up for golf, cricket and air pistol." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Oh. And Sakura? Will you please stop bouncing up and down? I'm talking to Tomoyo and I can hardly hear her over the creaking." Meiling looked upwards.  
  
"Sorry. These mattresses are sooooooo soft and bouncy! So, what were you talking about?" Sakura stopped bouncing up and down and decided to join the conversation.  
  
"You and your ECAs." Tomoyo said, replying for Meiling.  
  
"Oh." Was the only response.  
  
"Hey did you know what ECAs my dear cousin joined?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran joined soccer, b ball, football and martial arts. Not as many as Sakura, but just as accomplished. Captain of the boys' soccer and b ball teams, star quarterback and star martial artist." Tomoyo said. "I think we should get to unpacking, don't you?"  
  
Sakura leapt to the couch, grabbed her duffel, and ran all the way into the closet in record time, picked the rack right under the light and started unpacking. Meiling hopped down, picked her bag off the floor and took the middle rack. Tomoyo had never let go off her bag, so she just rolled off the bunk and walked over to the closet.  
  
Syaoran ran into the room in front of the other two boys, jumped up onto the top bunk, picked out a smelly green sock from the time they were in Camp Pop, placed it nicely on the pillow, and leapt down with his duffel and started unpacking in the closet.  
  
"Ya dow, ya coulda had the tob bug if ya had just assed." Takashi said, holding his nose. (translation: You know, you could have had the top bunk if you had just asked) "Dere's doe way I'b sleebing on da biddle bug dow." (translation: There's no way I'm sleeping on the middle bunk now) He continued, crawling onto the bottom bunk.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged it off as he finished unpacking and picked out another smelly sock to place on the best seat in front of the TV.  
  
Eriol stuck his Portable All-Purpose Light (Put it on the wall! Put it on the floor! Put it on the ceiling and much, much more! Carry it around and read in bed! Or set it to the max and shine it through your head!) onto the wall with the Magic Adhesive (The strongest adhesive you can find, any two objects it will bind. When it needs to be taken out, a strong solvent you can do without) both of which he got over the Wizard Wide Web. "You know, Syaoran, neither of us think it very polite of you to stink up the things you want for yourself so that others can't use it."  
  
"Yeah… Hey, how did you know I was just thinking that?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I have my ways." Eriol smiled that mysterious grin of his.  
  
"That's the whole idea." Syaoran shrugged, leapt on his bunk, pulled his sock off the pillow, tucked it neatly between the mattress and the wall and said, "Wake me up at ten to eleven." Before falling asleep, leaving the other two boys to sweatdrop on their own.  
  
The other kids, on the other hand, were having a perfectly good and peaceful time, if you consider squabbling over who got the top bunk, etc. peaceful, unpacking.  
  
*Time Gap*  
  
It was 11:30 am by the time everyone was gathered downstairs. "Oh great! Now we only have half an hour to explain every single thing about this bleedin' CAMP!! This is just GREAT!!" Touya exclaimed, quite obviously frustrated.  
  
Everyone had been late because they either had to or wanted to change out of their clothes into something new.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pink tank top with metallic emerald green lining and jeans that was sewn with sparkly pink thread on one side and sparkly green thread on the other. She had platform sandals that had one emerald green strap that went round the ankle and was linked to the shoe, and another green strap just above the toes that had three pink cherry blossoms on it.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a lavender tank top with metallic navy blue lining and jeans that was sewn with sparkly purple thread on one side and sparkly blue thread on the other. She topped it off with dark grey ankle boots with really low heels.  
  
Meiling was wearing a red tank top with gold lining and jeans that was sewn with sparkly red thread on one side and sparkly gold thread on the other. She wore red low ankled sneakers with a gold zip in front instead of laces.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a baggy dark green T-shirt and long brown cargo pants. Eriol and Takashi wore the same thing, except Eriol had a navy blue T-shirt and black cargos and Takashi had dark red and dark grey. They all wore white socks and the same Reebok sneakers, Syaoran in dark green, Eriol in navy blue and Takashi in dark red.  
  
Chiharu wore a scarlet tube top with 'Bad Girl' written in silver cursive lettering across the middle, a white windbreaker and black three quarter pants with a gold hem and half inch slits at the sides of each leg. She also wore low ankled white and red sneakers to show off her perfectly tanned legs.  
  
Naoko wore a V-neck three quarter sleeved white T-shirt, three quarter light grey cargos and Reebok sandals.  
  
Rika donned a white tank top, a purple and pink semitransparent three quarter sleeved jacket that had frilled hems, a matching knee length skirt over a tight stretchy knee length white skirt and silvery purple heeled sandals.  
  
Ryu, Fuji and Satoshi were all wearing the same black and silver Nike sneakers and jeans. Ryu wore a white T-shirt that accented his bronzed skin, Fuji a loose sleeveless black T-shirt that had blue strips down the side showing off his tan and biceps and Satoshi a loose red T-shirt that had the words 'Tokyo High IT Club' across the front, Tokyo High on top, IT Club below, in white-outlined blue letters.  
  
Tara, Lara and Kara wore T-shirts that were two-toned in black and a very dark version of their respective colours and was obviously cropped, with the fringe at the sleeves that ended at the shoulders and at the hem that ended a good two inches above their belly buttons. They kept the socks, combat boots and the shorts.  
  
Xi Lang, Xi Ling and Xi Long wore black short sleeved T-shirts over long sleeved T-shirts in a very dark shade of their respective colours. They replaced their full-length cargos for ones that reached just below their knees. They too kept the socks and combat boots.  
  
"Calm down, Touya. I'll do the explaining." Yukito flashed him a smile.  
  
"Well, basically, this is different from the other camp. Much different, the only thing that's the same is that there's also a singing competition at the end of everything, and we're supposed to start planning now. From the start, everyday, we'll have breakfast at seven thirty, lunch at noon, dinner at seven and supper at ten. By seven each morning, you have to send a rep from your room to come to us at the gate that blocks from coming upstairs to collect your schedules. In most of the activities, it'll be guys vs. girls, why we have two different counsellors for the guys and girls. You guys will have the weekends off to do whatever you want. Today's Monday, and the first day of your camp. Nakuru, can you pass out the booklets?"  
  
"Sure!" Nakuru leapt off the back of the couch she was perched on and passed out some rather thick booklets.  
  
"Now, turn to the page that is titled Main Events. See that? You'll see that the first main event you have is the Block Party. That's where each room has a theme, and you'll have to dress the theme. Each girls' room's theme should have a male counterpart more suited to guys. It's the girls' duty to pick the themes and it's the guys' duty to ask the girls out."  
  
"Uh-WHAT??!!!!!" was heard from the Chen triplets.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me right. ASK. THEM. OUT. Now, we'll be moving on…"  
  
"You can't do THAT! It's INHUMAN!!" Xi Long yelled out as his brothers fell to the floor pretending to clutch their sides in agony.  
  
"Oh, yes I can, and there will be no more interruptions from you. Moving on, that is on the fourth day of camp. On the sixth day, a Saturday, you'll have a costume party. You have to have a costume, no matter how simple and it's compulsory. And then, on day ten, Wednesday, is the inter-cabin sports meet. We'll have to train really hard for that one. On the last night, we will have the Grand Prick Singing Marathon, which I'll elaborate more on later. In the first week of June, on either Saturday or Sunday, is the Camp P Post-Graduation Prom. Which leaves you six months after this one to get ready. The price of the tickets is not yet known. Now, any questions?" Not waiting for even a second, he said, "On the singing marathon, everyone has to participate in someway, and the counsellors have to be the MCs. On the last page of the booklets, are the rubrics. There are a few main ones you have to look out for. The usual singing stuff, pitch, blah, blah, blah, audience reaction, quantity and quality. It's the last two I'd rather you place emphasis on. You can do as many as you want, and there is no maximum points you can get. Each item will be given a mark, and in the end, all the marks are added up and taken as the total score. We also have to choose two campers to be our lead singers. They have to be in every item except a maximum of two. One guy, one girl, any nominations?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said, full of confidence.  
  
"Hoe~" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I vote for Sakura too!" Meiling agreed.  
  
"Me too." Chiharu responded.  
  
"Me three." Naoko said.  
  
"Me FOUR!" Rika giggled.  
  
Yukito looked around. "Hmm, seems it's unanimous. Sakura the first one, now for the guy."  
  
Eriol and Yamazaki looked at each other and nodded, as Eriol gave his hand a slight flick. "Syaoran!" They quipped together.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Satoshi and Fuji actually wanted to vote for Ryu, as they had for most other singing and music competitions, but suddenly, they found their arms very heavy and couldn't speak. (Oh, I wonder why)  
  
"This is unanimous too. Syaoran and Sakura." Yukito smiled. Tomoyo and Eriol weren't the only ones who thought they looked cute together.  
  
"Now, we have to come up with a name for us. Any suggestions?"  
  
"How about something to do with both their names?" Tara asked, after discussing something with her sisters.  
  
"Like HOW? A little wolf, and a cherry blossom. Not quite what one associates with each other." Xi Lang said.  
  
"Well, in Camp Pop, for the category Team Name in the rubrics, our team scored pretty high." Tomoyo commented.  
  
"What was it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Cherry Blossom All Stars."  
  
"Well, we can definitely leave out the Blossom, how about…" Chiharu trailed off, unable to think of anything.  
  
"Cherry WOLF All Stars!" Takashi said.  
  
"That's good, any objections?" Yukito said.  
  
"We think it should be called Hai Shang Zui Bang." Xi Long spoke for his brothers.  
  
"In case you're wondering, not all of us know what that means, probably only you, Syaoran, your brothers and I know what it means." Meiling commented, a little irritated by their attitude.  
  
"And US!" Tara, Lara and Kara shouted in unison.  
  
"Aren't you from Singapore? That isn't part of China." Meiling continued.  
  
"How CAN you be SO narrow-MINDED?! In Singapore, we are FORCED to take a mother tongue. Tamil, Malay or Chinese, so DUH, we took Chinese. Then, in secondary school, we were allowed to take a third language. That was easy, Japanese. Of course, it's compulsory that we take English for a firs…" Kara explained.  
  
"Okay, okay. But that's TOTALLY beside the point. The point is that most of us here don't understand Chinese." Meiling cut in.  
  
"Alright! It means the best in the seas! Happy now?!" Xi Long exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
"And you're being totally prejudiced! If most of us Chinese speakers haven't noticed, hai shang, is reverse for SHANGHAI! Which means that indirectly, according to the way THEY think, Shanghai zui bang. Which MEANS, Shanghai is the best! Ha, so there!" Tara shot back.  
  
"Fine, fine, we don't think it should be called that anymore. HAPPY?" Xi Lang glared at her.  
  
"Perfectly." Tara smiled her sweetest, most sickening smile at him.  
  
"Which means this too is unanimous. Cherry Wolf All Stars it is, then." Yukito smiled. "Oops, five to twelve. You guys better go get ready."  
  
Everyone marched up to the rooms to touch up whatever.  
  
*At the dining hall*  
  
Sakura bounced into the dining hall ahead of the others. All the girls had redone their hair and make-up. Sakura had three ponytails at the top of her head that bounced as she bounced. She had on a tiny little bit of pink eye shadow, a bit of blusher and a shimmery pink lip-gloss.  
  
Tomoyo had somehow twisted her hair up quickly with one singular chopstick like hairpin, the way Zhang Ziyi did in Rush Hour 2. She, like Sakura, used a tiny little bit of light purple eye shadow, a bit of blusher and a clearish purple lip-gloss.  
  
Meiling had her buns, as usual, but she braided the pigtails into, roughly, more than thirty tiny braids, which she beaded with little sparkly gold beads. She pulled them from the side of her head, over the buns like bun nets and bobby pinned them in a bunch behind the bun. Then, they were pulled horizontally towards each other and tied with a red scrunchy. She gathered every single thing (including the rest of her hair) at the nape of her neck and then tied it all together with a two-toned red and gold scrunchy. She used a translucent gold eye shadow and red lipstick.  
  
Chiharu wore a scarlet lipstick to match her top and silver eye shadow. To replace blusher, she wore red and silver shimmer powder. She also had fine sparkles in her hair, which was pulled into tight ponytails where her pigtails once were.  
  
Naoko went a bit more casual than the others, wearing only a bit of blusher and clear lip gloss. She had somehow twisted her hair with little multi coloured fur ball like clips such that the clips framed her face, making it seem as if she had on a multi coloured furry hair band.  
  
Rika just pulled her hair back with a purple hair band and wore pink lipstick, eye shadow and blusher.  
  
The Ling triplets had twisted their hair into tight braids, tomb raider style (Lara Croft is their idol). They each wore only clearish lip gloss in an extra dark shade of their colours, with the angry flush in their cheeks to replace blusher.  
  
They chatted merrily as they ate. Suddenly, "Hey you! Yeah you with the green eyes! Over here!"  
  
Sakura turned around to face the boys from cabin 5 at the table across the five metre aisle. There were four boys looking her way. One with blond hair and blue eyes, one with brown hair and black eyes, one with red hair and green eyes and one with long hair that seemed originally black, but was highlighted copper, brown, blond, a lighter shade of brown and reddish brown. He was the one calling out to her. "Here, catch!" He tossed over a wad of paper.  
  
Sakura caught it nicely in her calm and unfolded it to reveal a note that said.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE~!!!!" Sakura screamed, dropped the piece of paper and fainted.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo rushed to her best friend's side as worried friends stood up. Syaoran picked up the piece of paper and screened through it as a look of pure anger swept across his face. He crumpled it up and through it backwards as he started stomping towards Tenji and his friends.  
  
Touya picked it up and read it out loud with Lara, Kara, Tara, Xi Lang, Xi Long, Xi Ling, Eriol, Meiling, Ryu and Fuji listening.  
  
"Hey there sweetcheeks, the name's Tenji Sugimori. How much you want to come over to my bed tonight?  
  
P.S. Or do you want just me?"  
  
Almost immediately, a common look of pure fury appeared on all their faces and they dashed to Tenji and his three friends.  
  
By the time they got there, Syaoran had pushed them all down in one big shove and landed Tenji one right in the kisser.  
  
"GAH!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SISTER LIKE A PROSTITUTE!!!!!! YOU MUST PAY!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya screamed as he picked up Tenji's blondie friend by the shoulders and started swinging him around. The three Ling triplets then decided to make a game out of trying to hit the poor boy who was, from the moment he saw Syaoran's look, praying, "Oh dear god, help me. I'm too young to die!"  
  
Ryu had the brunette by the collar of his shirt, pulled his fist back, and released it with so much force that he went skidding across the table and off it. Fuji, who always fought with him when they were fighting, slid across the table sideways, jumped off last minute and landed above his head. He 'fell' forward, trapped the 'victim's' head between his knees and landed a punch square in the middle of his chest. He got up and Meiling grabbed him and propped him against the wall. She looked over to Fuji and they both nodded. Then they let loose, in all their fury, a spinning kick each in his sides for full impact. But, no~, that didn't stop there. They spun into each other and their legs got somehow tangled and they came crashing down together, all tangled up, Meiling on top, their faces inches away. Expectedly, they started to blush. Luckily for them though, Tomoyo was too busy trying to revive her friend together with the others not involved in the fight to catch this candid moment.  
  
Xi Lang, Xi Ling and Xi Long seemed to have made a game out of this as well. They were passing around the redhead and hitting him in whatever creative way they could think up.  
  
All this meant that Tenji was left to the worst of the lot, Syaoran and Eriol (Say this out and when you get to the comma, pause and say the last three words slowly for added effect. Trust me, it's REALLY cool) Syaoran had Tenji up and against the wall in no time flat. Little did they know, Tenji knew a few tricks of his own. He slipped out, under, and away to the middle of the room. He got into a fighting stance as Syaoran and Eriol leapt towards him and got into their fighting stances. Then Tenji looked from one to the other and said, "This won't be fair, two against one."  
  
"So what?" Syaoran shot back.  
  
"It won't be fair. Even though I could take you both on at the same time."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Because. You come one at a time, then it would be fair."  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol, Eriol looked at Syaoran. ^That sounds fair. Ya think?^  
  
^Hmph.^  
  
^I could always tire him out, leaving you to KO him.^  
  
^Right. For once you said something useful, Hiiragizawa.^  
  
Eriol stepped up and got into a fighting stance and waited for him to make the first move. Tenji aimed a kick at the side of Eriol's head but Eriol ducked. Tenji landed on his hands, flipped, and threw a punch at Eriol's side, and Eriol blocked. It continued like this for a while. Tenji attack and Eriol block. Tenji attack and Eriol block. Until finally, Eriol got sick of it and aimed a kick at his middle and Tenji collapsed backwards. However, Tenji pushed himself sideways and kicked Eriol's feet, causing Eriol to fall.  
  
As Tenji stood up, Eriol 'tagged' Syaoran (those who watched tag team events in WWF should know what I mean) and Syaoran got into a fighting stance. Tenji was panting by now, and Syaoran took advantage of this. He flipped over Tenji and grabbed the leather strip, which had a Kanji character on it, that held his hair together and ran. "Hey! Give that back! That's a family treasure!" Tenji screamed, getting up and ran, but quite unfortunately, fell flat on his face soon after due to the fact that there was a lot of food spilt on the floor.  
  
Syaoran laughed, "So, the oh great Tenji can't even run straight! That's quite something. So, family treasure, huh? What kind of family would consider a strip of leather a *snicker* treasure?" By that time, he was already on stage.  
  
"For your information, that was passed on for many generations! Now give it back!" Tenji retorted, starting to run again.  
  
Syaoran ran off one end of the stage as Tenji ran on the other end. Tenji jumped off the stage and ran with all his might and after a few minutes, FINALLY caught up with Syaoran with the help of a lot of jumping and shortcuts. He grabbed the strip of leather out of Syaoran's hand and skidded to a halt to retie his hair.  
  
"Getting vain, are we?" Syaoran continued to provoke Tenji.  
  
"You are SO asking for it!" Tenji ran and tried to kick Syaoran in the stomach. That was quite easily blocked, mind you.  
  
So, it continued like this, a bit like when Eriol was fighting with Tenji, kick, block, punch, block, and so on and so forth. Until suddenly, Syaoran leapt up in the air and was nowhere to be seen. Tenji looked around, confused. He started to curse about Syaoran being a coward when he felt a big impact on the back of his head and immediately fell forward and felt dizzy.  
  
"No one, absolutely NO one, calls Li Syaoran a coward." Syaoran had been hanging on the ceiling fan all along and when Tenji started calling him a coward, he got so pissed, he leapt down and kicked Tenji on the back of the head. (Ouch. In case you're wondering, the dining hall is a bit like my school hall in terms of layout and height. It's about slightly more than two storeys high and the ceiling fans are, well, on the…ceiling)  
  
He picked Tenji up by the collar and pulled his fist back, about to knock him out when, "Syaoran! No! Time, come to my aid and stop time NOW!"  
  
"Aw, Sakura, you're standing up for the guy?" Syaoran put a frozen Tenji down. Sakura had just woken up to see Syaoran pull his fist back.  
  
"It's not like I've forgiven him. Something like that can never be forgiven. It's just that you can be punished for beating them up, and I don't want my friends to go through all that trouble for me. Besides, I've got something of my own to do and it certainly won't do if they don't remain in the camp to endure my total revenge." Sakura smirked and walked back to her original position.  
  
"Erase, come to my aid and erase all these people's memories of me stopping time and all serious wounds inflicted during the fight." She waited for a while and then continued, "Time, restart time."  
  
Everyone returned to their respective tables as a smirk started to twitch at Sakura's lips. "Oh dear, Sakura's up to something." Tomoyo commented.  
  
"Of COURSE I am. I certainly CAN'T let you guys have all the fun can I?" Sakura said as she got this secretive look and slid off her chair, which was at the end of the table, next to the aisle.  
  
She stood up tall, with that secretive, slightly seductive smile playing on her lips and with her chin up. Then she started walking slightly like a model would across the aisle.  
  
"Oh, so the cherry blossom still can't resist me despite her friends' disapproval. So, come to demand a price? A beauty like you can get any amount out of me." Tenji turned to sit on the side of his chair, resting his left hand on the back of the chair.  
  
Sakura stopped abruptly as she lost her smile and some of her previous grace. She quickened her pace slightly, with apparent flames dancing around in her emerald orbs.  
  
"Uh oh. He is in DEEP shit. No one messes with Sakura when she's pissed." Syaoran commented.  
  
Sakura reached him and bent down so they were at eye level. She glared into his eyes, obviously scaring him, and said, with her tone raising drastically with each syllable, "Baka ka. You stupid mother-f***ing ASSHOLE! YOU CAN GO F*** YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE!! OH, I'M SOOO SORRY, YOU DON'T HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO SO!!!" She stood up straight, drew her hand back and slapped him across the left cheek, then slapped him across the right cheek with the back of her hand, and lastly, clenched her hand into a fist, drew it back, and hit him right across the kisser. After that she stomped off, out of the dining hall.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran immediately ran after her and caught up with her, after that, they walked with her back to the cabin.  
  
Back at the cabin, Tomoyo said, "Hey, you guys want something to eat? We never did get much down our throats."  
  
"No appetite." They answered together, "that baka ka spoiled it." They looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, neither do I. But what are we going to do for the rest of our time here? We can't just walk back in and say we were bored." Tomoyo replied, not failing to catch that candid moment with her brand new palm size digital camera.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and said, "We could always work on the singing comp. We are both the leaders and we're supposed to organise everything. First, we have to decide how many songs to do, but how?"  
  
Tomoyo had a thinking expression on her face, then she lit up, leapt up and grabbed a piece of paper which she proceeded to tear up into many pieces. She scribbled stuff on each piece, separated them into three groups and put them in three bags. All this time, S+S stood there staring at her, bewildered.  
  
Tomoyo held a bag in front of each of them. They continued staring at her with questioning looks on their faces. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pick a piece of paper."  
  
They picked one out, and discovered there were numbers written on them. Sakura had drawn a 5 and Syaoran had drawn a 7. Tomoyo picked a piece of paper out of the last bag and it revealed a multiplication sign.  
  
"There we go, all we need to do is multiply 5 by 7 and we get 35. That means we're doing 35 songs. Let's get started, shall we?" Tomoyo looked pleased with herself.  
  
"Hoe! Thirty FIVE? That's too many! No one could learn thirty five routines in less than two weeks!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura, you're probably forgetting how we did it at Camp Pop." Tomoyo said impatiently.  
  
"Heck, even Eriol used a bit of magic when we had to learn our routine in a few days." Syaoran added.  
  
"OK. But what songs? We don't have any good CDs except my MP3s, but we can't play MP3s on the CD player. Even if we could, it would take ages! I used the Big Card to expand the CD's capacity and I've got HUNDREDS of songs in there." Sakura sighed.  
  
"That, is where MY expertise comes in. All we have to do is hook up the laptop I stuffed into your duffel to the surround sound speakers in the living room and play the music in random order. Then, we write down the names of the first thirty five songs it plays." Tomoyo looked happy with herself and with the fact that she was good with electronics.  
  
Sakura pulled the laptop out of her duffel with a piece of paper and a pen. If you look at the laptop as if you were just using it (the spacebar is on the side facing you) and just closed it, there were pink cherry blossoms decorating the four corners of it, with the largest right at the corner and 'fading' outwards as the blossoms got smaller. In the middle, there was 'carving' of the symbol at the back of the Sakura Cards (I dunno what it's called) that was painted a two-tone shade of metallic pink and black. At the four corners of the screen were cherry blossoms and at the middle of the top margin, was her name in romaji and at the middle of the bottom margin was her name kanji. All the text and letters, symbols, etc. on the buttons were silvery pink.  
  
After everything was hooked up, the music started blasting. Sakura would listen to the first few seconds of the song, scribble down the name of it and click the button for the next one, and then she would repeat it all over again.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo would look at what songs she scribbled down and list down a brief description of the outfits they'll need. Syaoran would be looking at the list and note on his own piece of paper how many people they'll need for each item.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were done with their jobs as Tomoyo started on designing the costumes. Sakura then got an idea, "Hey, what about I slow down time for a bit, we do all the planning and then we implant the routines and everything over supper."  
  
"Sure." Syaoran said as she mumbled out commands for Time.  
  
They then got to planning out who to take part in what item. That was done, and then Sakura said, "Create, come to my aid and create us a routine." She closed her eyes and glowed pink a little and then the glowing subsided.  
  
"That's a good one. Now, Create, I want you to create a potion that would infuse it into the minds of others without them questioning it." Sakura smiled as a crystal vial containing a rather concentrated pink liquid appeared before her. She picked it up and looked at the inscription at the bottom. She read it out loud, "Use a drop, that's all thy needs, Mistress do as your servant pleads. I guess something will go wrong if the instructions aren't followed."  
  
She turned to look at Syaoran who had a doubtful look on his face. She laughed and said, "Don't worry. Create won't do anything to hurt any of my friends. You're not in danger of being poisoned."  
  
"I…I d…didn't me…mean that." Syaoran blushed and stammered, afraid she might have been offended that he didn't trust her cards.  
  
Much to his surprise, she started laughing. "Why on *giggle* earth *giggle* would you *giggle* think *giggle* THAT?!" She erupted into fits of laughter.  
  
"WELL, I don't think it very funny if that STUFFED ANIMAL might have decided to have a midnight chat with the cards while you were asleep or something about me and tell them to do what they can to kill me." Syaoran spat, slightly offended himself.  
  
"Look, sorry if I offended you but it just seemed so funny at the time. But about the midnight chat thing, the cards tell me he did have a midnight chat with the cards about you, but he didn't tell the cards to kill you. Don't tell Kero I told you this, he'll burn the cards for telling ME this in the first place, he said that he didn't really hate you after the cards were declared mine. He only hated you because you tried to take the cards from me and was my rival. But after that, it became a habit to argue with you and call you names." Sakura gave him one of her special smiles as a small blush crept up his face.  
  
"I never knew… I guess I felt the same way too. Maybe we CAN get along after all." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura put the vial in her duffel as Tomoyo finished her designing and said, "Time, return time to its normal pace." All of a sudden, the door burst open and they heard Meiling's voice yell, "WAY to GO, Sa-KURA!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura was still as dense as ever.  
  
"Ya know, that backslap. I've mastered kicks and punches, headbutts even! But I could never have mastered a BACKSLAP!" Meiling said with good-natured passion (not THAT kind of passion, ardour-emotion-fervency-fervour-fire- heat-intensity-vehemence-warmth-zeal kind of passion…and if you guessed that I was using a thesaurus, you guessed right).  
  
"What she means is that you left a bigger impression on Tenji than all of us combined on the other assholes." Lara gave her the thumbs-up and winked.  
  
After a few more minutes of constant appraisal, they decided it was enough and Touya asked, "So, what did the kaijuu do while we were having lunch?"  
  
"I am NOT a KAIJUU!!" Sakura did what she always did when he called her a kaijuu. She kicked him. Hard. Twice, even.  
  
He started hopping around yelping, hugging his leg in agony.  
  
"Anyways, we planned out every single thing there was to plan for the comp. We've got the songs, dance routines, Tomoyo's doing the costumes and all there is left to do is practice and for the counsellors to write their speech." Sakura smiled sweetly, with her brother hopping in the background, making the others sweatdrop.  
  
Nakuru said, "That's good, now for the icebreakers. Come on! We're going to the lake. Hurry up and change!"  
  
Everyone dashed upstairs, set to impress certain somebodies.  
  
*At the lake*  
  
Everyone was gathered at the lake. "Yay! Friendship circle! Sit in a circle! The FRIENDSHIP CIRCLE!" Nakuru shrieked in her nice shrill voice.  
  
No one knew what she had eaten during lunch to make her like this, and no one wanted to know. They just sweatdropped as they sat down cross-legged.  
  
"Okay, the whole point of this Friendship Circle thing is to get to know each other. We'll go round the circle clockwise, starting from you Sakura." Yukito said, gesturing to the girl on his left, who happened to be staring at Syaoran.  
  
"Wha…huh? Oh, um, right. Hi, I'm Sakura. I'm just graduated from Tomoeda High, where I was the cheerleading captain, girls' soccer and b ball team captains, star gymnast swimmer and martial artist. I like cherry blossoms, pink and Sy…um, never mind." Sakura blushed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tomoyo, from Tomoeda High, too. I'm Sakura's best friend. I was in the school choir. My fave thing to do is to film my kawaii cherry blossom with the latest camera models and make clothes for her because she is just soooooooooooooo KAWAII!!" Tomoyo said, making everyone sweatdrop.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chiharu, I'm also from Tomoeda High. I'm into fashion and accessories and stuff like that. What I'm NOT into is Takashi's lies. And I'm also into beating the crap out of him when he tells his lies." Chiharu nudged Naoko, who just happened to be in her own little world filled with Satoshis.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm Naoko Yanagisawa. I'm ALSO from Tomoeda High, like the majority of us are. I was the editor-in-chief of the school paper and head librarian. In the guy department, I prefer good-looking intellectuals." Fuji and Ryu, sitting at both sides of Satoshi, had smirks on their faces as they looked at their best friend who was currently sitting with his back slouched, staring, mouth a bit open, and drool dripping onto his pants.  
  
"Hey, I'm Rika, I'm from Tomoeda High too, I'm also into fashion and the like, have a fashion advice column in the school paper, was a DJ at the school radio station, am a DJ at the school's alumni association's radio station and used to have a stalker who was put into the loony bin in the end." She laughed, which sounded like music to Ryu's ears.  
  
"I'm Meiling, and I used to live in Tomoeda before going back to Hong Kong. Syaoran's my cousin. I just came back here just in time for Camp Prick, and am happy to say that I'll be staying in Tomoeda for as long as I want. I like martial arts and am pretty good at it too, so don't even THINK of messing with me. Oh yes, and Syaoran, your mom says that you can stay here as long as you want too, and I'm to move into my old room in the apartment unless I can find a place of my own." Meiling said, and laughed at the horrified look on her cousin's face. Meanwhile, Fuji was thinking ^Lucky ass. He gets to stay with her. I mean, he IS her cousin and all, but he's still a lucky ass.^  
  
Lara, Tara and Kara apparently had plans of their own. They said together, "Hi, we're the Ling triplets."  
  
"Tara,"  
  
"Kara,"  
  
"And Lara."  
  
"We're from Singapore. We went to the best schools in the country. First Raffles Girls' Primary School, then Raffles Girls' School, then lastly, Raffles' Junior College. We love to kick ass and are particularly good at kicking their asses." They gestured to the other set of triplets.  
  
"Well, WE'RE the Chen triplets from Shanghai."  
  
"Xi Lang, my name, lang, means wolf."  
  
"Xi Ling, I was called that because it was my mom's great-great-great-great- grandfather's name."  
  
"Xi Long, my name means dragon."  
  
"We love kicking ass too, especially their asses." They said gesturing to the three girls to their rights, leading to a glaring battle.  
  
The others ignored this, and it went on to Fuji. "I'm Fuji, from Tokyo High, I like martial arts, my best friends are Satoshi and Ryu, who is also my fighting partner."  
  
"The name's Satoshi, I'm Tokyo High's IT Club President, Photography Club treasurer and the school paper's head librarian."  
  
"I'm Ryu, and I've known Satoshi and Ryu since we were kids. I also like martial arts."  
  
"My name's Takashi, and I'm from Tomoeda high. I've got a column in the school paper and a radio show called Takashi's useless facts. Talking about useless facts, did you know that lakes are actually big dinosaur's footpr…" *whap* Chiharu whacked him over the head, hard as she could. "Ya know, Chiharu, if you keep whacking me like that, you'll soon have a retarded boyfriend."  
  
"Well, better retarded than lying!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as Eriol continued, "I'm Eriol and I'm also from Tomoeda High. I play the piano for the school choir and am in the school's soccer and b ball teams. I like being evil and soccer."  
  
"Li Syaoran. I like martial arts, soccer and b ball. I DON'T like idiots who try to hurt my friends. I also don't like Eriol."  
  
"Touya. I like soccer and calling my sister a kaijuu. I don't like the gaki and any guy who tries to hurt Sakura."  
  
"I'm Nakuru Akizuki, I like red, sweet stuff and TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nakuru then proceeded to glomp him.  
  
"I'm Yukito, your head counsellor, and I like rabbits, snow and food." Yukito giggled a little at the two counsellors beside him. "Well, we're done with the intros, now, to the lake. We're gonna have some activities in the water."  
  
Nakuru instantly let go of Touya's neck and excitedly followed the other girls to wade into the water. This was not good for the guys. It became obvious when Sakura arose from the water, followed by Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Lara, Kara, Tara, Meiling and lastly, Nakuru.  
  
The guys turned red, one by one, Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Ryu, Satoshi, Xi Lang, Xi Long, Xi Ling (these three stopped themselves within seconds and thought ^Why in the fourteen hells did I blush when I looked at HER?! I'm going mad!^) and lastly, Fuji.  
  
The water had made their big baggy, but sheer white shirts cling to their skin and turn almost transparent. Underneath, they had a variety of products that could only be acquired by one in the lingerie department.  
  
Sakura wore a hot pink sports bra that gave 'extra support', making her assets seem bigger than they really were. Tomoyo wore a lacy strapless half- cup push-up bra from Victoria's Secret. Chiharu wore a peach three-quarter cup that had detachable straps. Rika wore a neon orange sports bra. Naoko wore a black cross back bra with underwire support. Lara, Kara and Tara wore matching halter-top style sports bras, Lara in aqua, Kara in scarlet and Tara in neon green. Meiling wore a scarlet and gold sports bra that she had ordered custom made. (If you're wondering how I know so much about bras, blame my mom, Her World magazine, and all other fashion mags I read)  
  
The boys' mouths dropped open, they stared and blushed the brightest scarlet on the third rock from the sun. Or the whatever rock from the sun for that matter.  
  
Yukito and Touya sweatdropped and rolled their eyes at this. Then, Yukito said, "C'mon, in the water, the first game is tug of war. See this string?" He picked up a piece of rope, with a red section in the middle, "You probably know the rules. Except, here, there's one extra rule. You can use any objects you want to play, seaweed, sand, heck, you can use MAGIC for all I care. Now, let the games begin. And remember, it's battle of the sexes."  
  
Certain people's eyes twinkled, as Sakura called upon the powers of Power, Little and Watery, Eriol, Lara, Kara and Xi Lang meditated for a bit and Syaoran took out one of his ofudas.  
  
The war began, and Sakura used Power to increase the girls' strength, Little to shrink the guys' strength, Watery to apply pressure to the guys so it was easier, Lara, Xi Lang and Syaoran did the same thing, Kara used her powers to make the guys get rope-burn and Eriol made himself invincible to any cards Sakura decides to use on them.  
  
In the end, obviously, the girls won, having the world's most powerful sorceress on their side. Suddenly, there was a splash as everyone got out of the water. Everyone turned to look as they saw Syaoran halfway in the water, clenching his teeth in pain. They rushed to his side to help him, and Sakura got there first. By then, the water around him was tinted red. She helped him up as he picked whatever hurt him out. She helped him as he limped to dry land, with one arm over her shoulder and the other clenched tightly over whatever he was holding.  
  
He sat down as Sakura looked at his foot.  
  
"Here, let me look at it."  
  
Syaoran, suddenly realising how close she was to him, blushed, "No… um… i… it's f… fine."  
  
"Well, sure doesn't look it."  
  
She picked up his foot and despite his desperate protests, started to examine it. He gave up, and started examining the strange rock that he picked up. He wiped it clean of algae and blood, and took a good look. It was a conglomerate, with different precious and semi-precious gems cemented together by a lump of clear crystal.  
  
"Wow," Nakuru said, "Ya know, there's a legend here about two lovers, they around your age, and one day, the guy found a rock just like that, right here in this lake. He gave it to the girl, and from then on, they were bonded for life. Some say that he went to war and was captured by the enemy. The girl heard about this, and set out to look for him. She didn't know where she was going, but in the end, in a miraculously short time, she found him and they went home. Others say he was killed at war, and the moment he fell, she was talking to a friend, and suddenly, her eyes rolled back and she died. Scary, ain't it? So, Syaoran, who're you gonna give it to?"  
  
He glanced in Sakura's direction and blushed. Then, she helped him up and they went back to the cabin.  
  
At the cabin, Syaoran's foot was bandaged up, and he couldn't do much else but lie on the couch and laze around. The others were going to dinner, but Sakura decided to stay with him.  
  
"So, what to do now?" Sakura asked. She thought for a while, and suddenly screamed, "CONGLOMERATE!"  
  
"Um… I think I know that I found a conglomerate." Syaoran said as he fished the stone out of his pocket.  
  
"NO! Don't you get it?!"  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"Then WAIT!" Sakura ran off to the kitchen.  
  
When she came back, she was carrying a tray with a large bowl of konniyaku jelly and lots of little multi-coloured jellies in it, two smaller bowls and two spoons on it.  
  
She set it down and started to explain, "See, the clear jelly is the crystal, the red jellies, the rubies, blue ones, sapphires, green ones, emerald, and so on. NOW, do you understand?"  
  
He nodded as she scooped some onto the bowls as they spent the rest of the time eating jelly.  
  
The others came back just as they were starting on their last bowls of jelly.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!! You get JELLY and we have GRUEL STUFFED down our THROATS!!" Nakuru screamed.  
  
Touya and Yukito dragged her away to lock her in her room. Tomoyo said, "Hey that looks a lot like the rock Syaoran found, doesn't it?"  
  
After that, everyone played a few games and as they had supper, Syaoran was in his room toiling away on… something. Then everyone went to bed.  
  
In the middle of the night, Syaoran sneaked into Sakura's room and woke her up. "Huh? Syaoran! You can walk?!"  
  
"Magic and shhhh. You'll wake the others. Come on."  
  
Sakura followed him, puzzled, to the living room. There, a surprise awaited her. She gasped at the sight of the conglomerate in a crystal ball with little shifting lightning bolts holding it exactly in the middle. At the top, was an upside down gold cherry blossom linking it to a short gold chain the length of a bracelet.  
  
He put it carefully in her hands and said, "Try to picture what it would look like shrunk."  
  
As an image came to mind, the crystal ball shrank to the size of the top of the Star Key and the chain 'stretched' to the length of a necklace.  
  
She looked at it, and was speechless. He smiled slightly, and said, "Now picture how it looked like big."  
  
She did, and it grew to its original size. He said, "Now shrink it back. Mustn't have too many people seeing it and discovering our magic." He blushed slightly.  
  
Their eyes locked for a while and suddenly, "Thank you. Thank you sooooo much." Sakura ran forward and hugged him tight.  
  
He started turning red, partly because he was blushing, partly because she had stopped blood circulation. "GA-Can't… BREATHE-SP"  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Sakura started blushing too, realising what she had just done. They walked back upstairs and went to bed.  
  
  
  
SOOOOOOOOOORRY to AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL my fans for making you wait soooooooooooooooooo long for this chapter. Com crashed and got spoilt. Using my bro's com right now while he's not home. Hope you enjoy it. If you're wondering what happened to the potion, Sakura fed it to them during supper. 


	12. Camp two, Day two Woods don't REALLY ho...

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants (I just found their battle chants and am going to use them in future chapters) CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: tbwwings: Your powers will grow... Oh hi! ...Your whole life has changed... Anonymous figure: *RUDELY snatches tbwwings's earphones off* tbwwings: HEY! GIMME THAT!! Anonymous figure: DIS-CLAI-MER. tbwwings: Oh fiiiine~. CCS/CC doesn't belong to me. Now give those back! Anonymous figure: *tosses earphones over shoulder* tbwwings: *SHRIEKS* Noooooooo~! *Dives and ... (misses?) CATCHES* phew. Those baseball lessons are coming in handy.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 11: Camp two, Day two*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Sakura started blushing too, realising what she had just done. They walked back upstairs and went to bed.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~ (They have a Battle of the Sexes session first, then lunch, a Battle of the Sexes session again, rafting, free time, dinner and a jungle night walk)  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Everybody was wearing their pyjamas. Sakura was wearing pink jammies, a pyjama top and matching drawstring short shorts, with cherry blossoms and white rabbits' heads everywhere. She also had on a pink terry cloth robe.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a dark green baggy T-shirt and a knee-length pair of shorts.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a rich purple lacy nightie that showed a bit of cleavage through the lace. She wore a sheer silk robe over it that still didn't manage to cover THE bit.  
  
Meiling was wearing a tight red T-shirt and tight gold micro shorts. She wore a red silk kimono embroidered with gold phoenixes, without bothering to tie it up properly.  
  
Eriol wore simple Navy pyjamas.  
  
Touya wore the same thing as Syaoran except all in black.  
  
Nakuru wore a big T that JUST covered her bum, causing most of the boys in the room to stare, also causing an attempted murder on Takashi.  
  
Yukito wore light blue pyjamas with little rabbits' heads on them.  
  
Chiharu, Rika and Naoko wore simple matching satin slips in different colours.  
  
Takashi wore the same as Syaoran and Touya, in all dark red.  
  
Ryu, Fuji and Satoshi wore Ts from their ECAs, martial arts, basketball and com club, respectively and black knee length shorts.  
  
The Chen triplets wore the same as Syaoran, but the top in ultra dark versions of their colours, and the shorts black.  
  
The Ling triplets wore black shorts that looked more like undies & tops similar to what they usually wore but slit down the middle and laced up in black ribbon, showing off their exceptionally large cleavage, and causing ALL the boys to stare and causing Takashi to have to leave early due to dizziness from getting hit on the head with a spoon repeatedly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were avoiding each other and blushing constantly. Tomoyo and the others from Tomoeda looked at each other knowingly, with little smiles on their faces which no one else could quite understand, except for Touya, who, instead, had an angry flush in his cheeks. It wasn't till Lara, Kara & Tara chased Tomoyo and Meiling down after breakfast and questioned them when other people than those from Tomoeda knew what was going on. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other and started giggling, which turned into 'rolling on the floor laugh'ing. Tara asked confusedly, "What? What's going on?"  
  
"Well," Tomoyo said, "We always knew that Syaoran and Sakura had a thing for each other, and judging their behaviour this morning, something MUST've happened between light's off and breakfast."  
  
The triplets looked at each other, clasped their hands together and got all starry-eyed, "KE AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~" (Cute in mandarin)  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling sweatdropped and everyone went to their rooms.  
  
When the two girls got back to their room, they found Sakura hunched up in the corner of her bunk, staring into space, holding something attached to her neck, blushing constantly, going through many expressions, but blushing anyway.  
  
Tomoyo smirked, rested her arm on the top bunk, looked at Sakura for two seconds, and said, "Spill."  
  
Sakura looked up, and blushed even harder, "Nothing."  
  
Then, Meiling realised that what she was holding onto was not what they had originally thought - the Star Key - as it was hanging on the doorknob. "So... What's that?"  
  
Sakura was concentrating on her and Tomoyo's 'It's not nothing. Yes it is. No it's not.' War and wasn't paying close attention to what Meiling was asking. "What? This?" She opened her hand to reveal a glass sphere. Suddenly she realised what she had done and, "Oops."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other and suddenly, "Ooooooooooooh~."  
  
They literally dragged her done and said, "Time to dress up. C'mon, you've got to look your best. And I can think of the perfect outfit..."  
  
*After a long-but-not-so-long time*  
  
They met back downstairs and once again, "NO! NO! NOOOOOO! RUINED! OUR PLANS! RUINED! CAN YOU DOLTS EVER BE PUNCTUAL?!"  
  
That, like last time, was Touya. They were only a couple minutes late but that still pissed Touya off.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pink slightly V-neck tube top slightly above the navel, a halter top slightly bluish, slightly dark grey bra that could be tied behind the neck, low boot cut jeans in dark blue, her panty (matches the bra) straps showed quite a bit above the hem of her jeans, dark grey ankle boots and her crystal sphere (given to her by Syao-kun, remember?) She had her hair tied in a ponytail, which was then 'doubled up' several times until there was a cute bit sticky slightly sideways. She wore light pink lipstick, eyeshadow and lip-gloss.  
  
Syaoran was staring, drooling and wearing brown bermudas, a white T-shirt, and a green loose shirt left unbuttoned.  
  
Tomoyo wore a short dark grey pair of tight bicycle shorts, a tight royal purple off the shoulder top that had thick translucent normal straps and a neckline that dipped slightly, ankle socks and dark grey & royal purple sports shoes. She tied her hair in a long swishy ponytail. She wore plum lip-gloss and eyeshadow.  
  
Yukito, Touya and Nakuru wore the camp counsellor T-shirts and jeans.  
  
Eriol wore a navy T-shirt and black baggy pants.  
  
Takashi, Fuji, Ryu and Satoshi wore the same thing except their shirts were orange, blue, black and red respectively.  
  
Chiharu wore a red, ribbed, turtleneck, sleeveless maxi-sweater, white cotton tights and red & white sneakers. She doubled up her hair such that there were three 'loops' on each side. She wore bright red lipstick and nought else.  
  
Rika wore a yellow crop top, white shorts and black sports shoes. She wore a yellow headband and a lock of hair was hanging in front apart from her other hair. She painted a yellow shooting star on her left cheek.  
  
Naoko wore a classic white T-shirt, jeans and brown cowgirl boots. She let her hair loose and tucked one side behind her ear. She wore clear lip- gloss.  
  
The Ling triplets wore their usual shorts, their usual boots, their usual socks, black fingerless gloves, and the tops they wore to bed, except now with a bra. They separated their hair into three 'rows', tied the top into two top ponytails, the middle with the two top ponytails, and the gathered all their hair together at the nape of their necks, made a braid and tied the end with a scrunchy. They wore their usual lip-glosses.  
  
The Chen triplets wore black bermudas and their usual everything else.  
  
They went out to the lake and Yukito announced that they were going to do a Battle of the Sexes. First, "You guys have to come up with the most creative way to get across that obstacle course," He pointed to an obstacle course which consisted of, first, monkey bars, a single bar, not to be confused to a balance beam, it is horizontal, then ropes hanging from framework, then balance beams, joined together to make a winding thingy, last, a concrete wall, "BUT, you're not allowed to touch the floor."  
  
They discussed for a while and it was decided that Sakura and Syaoran would rep the two groups.  
  
Sakura went first. She made a running jump, clung onto the first bar, swung herself up and flipped twice, jumped off the last bar onto the horizontal bar, jumped onto the middle of a rope, swung herself up to the top of the framework, jumped onto the second section, ran the rest of that section than handless-cartwheeled the third, sprinted the last section, turned at the last moment and back-flipped over the wall, making a perfect landing.  
  
Syaoran went next. He ran across the monkey bars, bounced off the bar & the top of the framework onto the sectioned bars, jumped from the beginning of the first bar to that of the next, then the next, then the last onto the concrete wall, and down.  
  
Of course, the girls won. They had to change into their swimsuits for the next game.  
  
Sakura wore a black sports bra like two-piece with pink stripes down the side.  
  
Tomoyo wore a more revealing purple string bikini.  
  
Meiling wore a halter-top one piece that from where a bikini top would start to where a bikini bottom would start was translucent. The opaque bits were red and the translucent bit was translucent gold.  
  
Chiharu wore a yellow tankini.  
  
Naoko wore a metallic aqua tankini, except that the top was a tube top.  
  
Rika wore a metallic white one-piece that had a bare/cross back.  
  
The Ling triplets wore cross back two pieces with a low cut bottom in their colours.  
  
The guys wore not-so-tiny Speedos, Syaoran in dark green, Eriol in navy, Takashi in dark red, Satoshi in red, Ryu in black, Fuji in white and the Chen triplets in two tone black & dark green/blue/red.  
  
The counsellors wore jeans and their T-shirts.  
  
They had to pair 8 pple together, preferably of the same height, each pair will support a bamboo pole on their shoulders, and the last person would have to run across from pole to pole and at the last one dive off into the lake. In order not to make things too difficult, they're allowed to move the poles forward so that the last jump isn't too difficult.  
  
The Ling triplets had done something like this before in their 3D/2N camp in primary school, so they automatically became leaders in this event. Lara became the 'odd one out', being the best diver amongst the three. The pairs are Tomoyo & Sakura, Chiharu & Rika, Naoko & Meiling and Tara & Kara. Lara had asked them to stand at even distances apart such that Tara & Kara were one step away from the lake. Tara, Kara, Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling knew that she would be fine but the other three had their doubts.  
  
Xi Lang insisted on challenging Lara, and paired them off Syaoran & Eriol, Takashi & Ryu, Fuji & Satoshi and Xi Ling & Xi Long. He copied the girls' style, asking them to stand at even distances apart such that Xi Ling & Xi Long were one step away from the lake. He, of course, was not very experienced in this, so he didn't quite expect what was to come.  
  
They were to be judged by speed and the team with the better dive got one second cut from their time.  
  
Lara running-jumped onto the first pole, then hopped to the next, then the next and spun before landing on her sisters' and did a triple somersault, diving in backwards. This took 5.52 secs.  
  
Xi Lang wasn't so lucky. He did a running jump and copied what Lara had done until he got to Fuji and Satoshi. There, he lost his balance as Fuji was at least 3 inches (7.5 cm) taller than Satoshi. He slid downwards towards Satoshi and when he regained his balance, he jumped back to Takashi & Ryu and jumped straight onto his brothers' pole, then dived off, spinning twice before entering without a splash. This took... (dum dum dum duuuuuum) ... 11.88 secs.  
  
The three counsellors thought Lara made a more impressive dive, rubbing salt into the wounds.  
  
They had to change out of their swimsuits for lunch and all the way back & to the dining hall, the Ling triplets were gloating.  
  
At lunch, Sakura was wearing a crop white windbreaker, a pink tube top with a slit at the top, slits at the sides and SAKURA HIME written in the bottom left corner, a low cut bootcut pair of white pants with a chain belt that had metal beads saying GAL PWR strung in it. She had pink and white sports shoes on. She wore ten-inch-long shoulder sweepers (REALLY long dangly earrings) with female signs at the bottom & a choker that had a cherry blossom in the centre and extended downwards ten inches into a female sign. She wore pink lipstick with pink sparkly lip-gloss, a slick of sparkly pink eyeshadow on her right eye & sparkly pink eyeshadow all over her left eyelid narrowing outwards into a solitaire flatbacked rhinestone. Her nails were painted pearlised pink. She tied her hair in a ponytail with a few bits to frame her face.  
  
Tomoyo wore a metallic royal purple long sleeved crop top that had a hem that sloped downwards. Her black miniskirt sloped downwards too. She wore white ribbed knee-length socks and black pumps. Her hair was tied with an off-white ribbon into a high ponytail. She had on purple lipstick and lavender eyeshadow.  
  
Meiling wore a red chinese style silk sleeveless top cut off at one inch below where a bikini top would end. The seams and 'buttons' were gold. The ribbons she used to tie her two pigtails were two toned red and gold, the one on the left mainly gold, the other one mainly red. She wore with it a red silk baggy drawstring skirt, the hem and string (the drawstring string) gold, and with a golden phoenix embroidered on the front & a golden dragon on the back. She wore gold lipstick and with red lip-gloss, making it shine red. She wore gold eyeshadow with it. For earrings, she wore gold studs with 1 cm chains dangling from them, and at the end of the left was feng, the Chinese character meaning phoenix, and on the right long, the Chinese character meaning dragon.  
  
Chiharu wore a white three-quarter sleeve T-shirt with yellow sleeves, yellow collar & hems and 'Love you yet hate you' written in front in sparkly yellow lettering. She wore dark blue Ladies Bootcut jeans from Giordano. She had on clear lip-gloss and tan eyeshadow.  
  
Naoko wore a simple blue tank top with 'crush' on the front in black lettering and the same jeans as Chiharu. She, unlike the others, found no need to put on any makeup.  
  
Rika wore a denim empire-line mini dress, knee-length white socks and denim pumps. She put on pinkish lip-gloss and blue eyeshadow.  
  
The Ling triplets had on what they had before except with a black halter- top slightly longer than their original tops underneath their original tops. They wore their usual makeup and shoes and everything else.  
  
Nakuru decided to join the fashion fest and wore a 'pearlised' white tube top and a maroon ankle-length skirt that had a slit down the sides starting from mid thigh. She wore over it a translucent maroon coat with no buttons and only two inches shorter than her skirt. She accompanied this outfit with a pair of brown soft leather combat boots. She wore maroon lipstick and a thin line of maroon eyeshadow.  
  
The guys wore what they had earlier on.  
  
Touya and Yukito wore normal T-shirts, Touya in black and Yukito in white, and jeans.  
  
They met Tenji and Co. (they're on Cabin 6's left) on the way to the dining hall and Tomoyo, Nakuru, Chiharu, Naoko & Rika immediately formed a protective circle around Sakura, while Takashi, Satoshi & Yukito moved to the girls' left and the rest of the boys, the Ling triplets & Meiling moved to the girls' left, Ryu and Fuji right inside, the two sets of triplets in a row making the second 'layer' and Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling & Touya right outside, but with Touya consistently glaring at Tenji, there was no need for all the trouble.  
  
Inside, there was no trouble for anyone either. They all ate their food in peace and left last, in case Tenji was going to try anything.  
  
After that, it was revealed that there was going to be three-on-three match of basketball. The two sets of triplets stood up immediately despite protests from the others.  
  
Tara and Xi Ling were assigned captain, Kara and Xi Lang attack & Lara and Xi Long defence. They were a bit short on time so the game was cut short to 15 mins.  
  
First, the girls got the ball, and Kara was about to make a three-pointer until Xi Long intercepted and passed the ball to Xi Lang. Xi Lang was going to make a dunk shot before Lara punched upwards, making the ball fly out of his hands. Unfortunately, Lara was standing under the hoop when he fell downwards and was almost crushed under the impact. There a loud screaming, "GET OFF ME YOU HENTAI!!"  
  
Xi Lang was pushed backwards as Lara jumped up and onto her feet and she dusted her clothes. Suddenly, Xi Lang felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "HEY!"  
  
Kara had kneed him, "We girls stick together."  
  
There would have been a big fight if Nakuru hadn't shouted for them to stop and ushered them indoors to start the karaoke competition early.  
  
The rules of the game were simple. The losing team had to do a forfeit and... "If there is a tie, our lead singers will do a DUET!" Nakuru said, making Syaoran and Sakura blush.  
  
Syaoran sang Queen of My Heart, Sakura sang Not Pretty Enough, Eriol did Uptown Girl, Tomoyo did Once Upon A December, the Chen triplets did Clint Eastwood and the Ling triplets did Lady Marmalade. True enough, there was a tie.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed like hell when that was announced. (Syaoran is Sy and Sakura is Sa) They were to do At The Beginning.  
  
The starting music started and...  
  
Sa We were strangers starting out on a journey, Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you.  
  
Sy No one told me I was going to find you, Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
  
Sa/Sy This the start. And life is a road that I wanna keep going, Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing, Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you.  
  
Sa We were strangers on a crazy adventure.  
  
Sy Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.  
  
Sa Now here we stand,  
  
Sy Unafraid of the future,  
  
Sa/Sy At the beginning with you. And life is a road that I wanna keep going, Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing, Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you.  
  
Sy Knew there was somebody somewhere, Like me alone in the dark. Now I know that my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long,  
  
Sa/Sy Nothing's gonna tear us apart. And life is a road that I wanna keep going, Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing, Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you. And life is a road that I wanna keep going, Love is a river I wanna keep going  
  
Sy on  
  
Sa Starting out on a journey.  
  
Sa/Sy And life is a road that I wanna keep going, Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing, In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you.  
  
There was a great applause as the two blushed.  
  
Everyone was bored with nothing to do until Tara decided to fill Xi Ling's empty cup with soil. That started a huge argument which led, later, to a fight out back. That gave Syaoran an idea, "Hey, Sakura, without anything much happening, you don't suppose we could use a little training in sword fighting, could we?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. I've gotten a bit rusty. But the others will see."  
  
"Easily solved, we'll duel on the roof, making it more challenging."  
  
"Great! I'll go get my key."  
  
They leapt from the trees up to the roof and started. There was a clanging of metal, which, soon after, attracted the others' attention. There they were, balancing with one foot behind the other, defending and attacking. Even the triplets stopped fighting to watch. Suddenly, Sakura saw Tenji at the corner of her eye watching them from the balcony of the opposite cabin. She slipped and fell. Syaoran didn't mange to catch her arm in time and everyone thought she was a goner, when suddenly a large sword fell onto the floor...Syaoran's sword. Somehow, he leapt down faster than Sakura fell and caught her in his arms. "You okay?"  
  
Sakura couldn't speak. Her heart was beating faster than the second last line of the chorus of Catch You Catch Me... juz joking. Let's just say it was fast. There she lay, in Syaoran's arms....  
  
Suddenly,"KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~ !"  
  
Everyone turned and saw Tomoyo, V8 in hand, all starry-eyed. Everyone sweatdropped, knowing she would never change.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran started blushing as he carefully lay her on her feet, supporting her at first then letting her stand on her own. He picked up their swords and passed hers to her. She waited till they got back before she returned the sword into the staff into the key.  
  
*Later*  
  
Some of them altered their outfits for dinner. Sakura changed her pants for a similar skirt. Tomoyo changed into ankle boots and an ankle-length version of her original skirt. Nakuru had taken a 3 inch wide silk maroon ribbon and tied it round the coat, round her waist.  
  
There was no trouble from Tenji at dinner either. Or ANY trouble for that matter.  
  
They went back and started preparing for the jungle walk. They were given a map with a route for them to follow. The maps were numbered 1 thru 9, meaning that two people would get the same route and they would be partners for the walk.  
  
Eriol, once again, worked some of his magic, and the partners are, Syaoran and Sakura, Tomoyo and himself, Meiling and Fuji, Rika and Ryu, Chiharu and Takashi, Naoko and Satoshi, Xi Ling and Tara, Xi Lang and Lara & Xi Long and Kara. The counsellors, of course, weren't going.  
  
There were a lot of red faces, seven of them with anger, when this was announced. They were, by now, in their 'uniforms', the camp T-shirts and shorts. Touya couldn't stop glaring at Syaoran.  
  
They went to the dining hall, and when they got there, they spotted Tenji, him being they only one with hair dyed five colours. His blondie friend started trying as hard as he could to hide behind Tenji, away from Touya, and his two others friends found an excuse to ask their counsellor something.  
  
They walked and walked and walked and walked and, "WALKED! HOW LONG MORE?! I'M TIRED!!"  
  
"Just follow the fluorescent lights. You'll be fine Sakura."  
  
"I better be. I should be able to get through this anyway. I've been through worse." Sakura smiled.  
  
They walked for another 45 min before everything suddenly got foggy. "Hang on to my hand Sakura. We can't risk getting lost in this fog."  
  
But there was no reply. "Sakura? Sakura? You there? SAKURA!"  
  
*Sakura*  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura, plunged into pitch black darkness, could hear Syaoran, "Syaoran! I'm here! Where are you?"  
  
She, not knowing what to do, started to cry. But before long, she saw a figure in the dark walking towards her. She slowly stood up and backed up, until she hit a wall. Suddenly the fog started to lift and she quickly turned the key into her staff. Suddenly, she gasped.  
  
It was Tenji walking towards her. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Just your magic...cards mistress." He said.  
  
"Where are we?!"  
  
"In a cave in the woods. My...'blondie friend' is guarding outside. So get your hopes of getting out too high."  
  
"You'll see. Syaoran and Eriol will find me. So will Yue, and Lara and Tara and Kara too."  
  
"Really? Well, let's get down to business, shall we? First, let me explain to you how I intend on getting your magic from you. You see, my magic comes from my mother's side, she was from China. So, it's either kill you or marry you the traditional Chinese way. So, which do you prefer?"  
  
"I knew I saw an aura around you today, pitch black, as black as your natural hair colour. And neither. I'll fight till I die."  
  
"Well, when you die I'd have killed you and I'll still get your magic."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Not necessarily."  
  
There was a look of terror on Tenji's face but it was soon wiped away, "So, you'll fight huh?" A large glowing sword appeared in his right hand.  
  
Sakura released the Sword Card and got into her fighting stance.  
  
Their swords clanged against each other and Tenji started to get the upper hand. He had the tip of his sword at her throat when they heard a clang of swords outside and a voice, "INCOMING!"  
  
A flash of brown and white entered and had a sword at Tenji's throat. "Syaoran! You found me!"  
  
Soon, there were swords, a staff, an arrow and a V8 also aimed at Tenji. He knew what it all meant and lowered his sword. A bubble shot out of Eriol's staff and engulfed Tenji.  
  
Sakura, exhausted from everything, fell forward into Syaoran's arms, and promptly fell asleep. Yue, Eriol, Lara, Tara, Kara, Xi Ling, Xi Lang, Xi Long and Tomoyo gathered round.  
  
Everyone came out of the woods, Yukito leading them, into the arms of civilisation. Syaoran had just lain Sakura down on her bed when she woke up, "Is everything alright now?"  
  
"Yeah. And Sakura...um...doyouwanttogowithmetotheblockpartythedayaftertomorrow?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Sure."  
  
There was a look of surprise on Syaoran's face, "You understood what I said?"  
  
She nodded, "Good night. As the room rep, I've got to wake up early to get the schedules and pick the theme. Who're the other room reps? I'm always late and I never see any of them."  
  
"Ours is Eriol, the there's Chiharu, Fuji, Tara and Xi Lang."  
  
"Oh right. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Ditto."  
  
YAY!! Finally finished! I was going to finish my fanfic reading first, but I'm bored. In fact, right now as I'm typing this, I haven't even got a legible Internet connection yet. Cheers! 


	13. Camp two, Day three Datas & Playa Hatas

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants (I just found their battle chants and am going to use them in future chapters) CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Bah Humbug! This is extremely idiotic. But ah well, what must be done, must be done. I dun own CC or CCS. DON'T SUE!  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 12: Camp two, Day three*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Oh right. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Ditto."  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!" Sakura yelled as she ran as fast as she could in her half-asleep state, in her furry pink bunny slippers and with her messy hair all over the place.  
  
"Once again, it's the kaijuu that's late." Touya said.  
  
Uh-oh. BIG trouble. At this comment, Sakura woke up like she had just downed five litres of extra strong black coffee in record time. She kicked him SO hard that he collapsed in pain, grabbing his leg and screaming for an ambulance.  
  
Laura Cooper, or Ms. Laura as they're supposed to call her, just happened to walk past, and heard Touya's yells for an ambulance. She ran in yelling, "Is everyone alright?"  
  
The others sweatdropped (with their cute black faces too) and turned to face her, then they pointed to the Kinomoto siblings.  
  
There they were, Touya on the floor screaming "KAIJUU!" or "HAAAAAAALP!" and Sakura screaming back, "I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" and kicking him.  
  
"Aren't they Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto?" Laura asked.  
  
They nodded stiffly.  
  
"Family feud huh?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
She sweatdropped too and slowly backed away and out but accidentally let the door slam behind her. Touya and Sakura turned and said, synchronised, "That was Ms. Laura right?" The others nodded. "Shit."  
  
They started to draw and once again, Eriol worked his magic. Sakura drew 'Sparkle', he drew 'Metallic, Chiharu drew 'Party Time', Fuji drew "Post- Prom', Tara drew 'Goth' & Xi Lang drew 'Punk'. It was then discovered that even the counsellors had a theme, 'Fairytale'.  
  
The rest of the morning, they had free, and they prepped for the Block Party. Tomoyo automatically took charge of the costumes. She lined them up outside her room and let them in one by one to take their measurements and recorded down their themes.  
  
It was then that most of the 'asking out' took place. Syaoran had already asked Sakura and during the hike, Eriol had already asked Tomoyo. Meiling had approached Fuji and asked him, "Would you...um...like to go to the party with me?"  
  
He opened his mouth to reply and then she took it wrongly and started babbling, "OfcourseIdon'tmindifyoudon'twanttoIcanjustgogetanotherdate..." He laughed and put his finger on her lips, making her blush. "Sure." He smiled. "But I thought the guys had to ask."  
  
"Well, a tomboy's close enough." They started laughing.  
  
She skipped with joy for a second or two thinking ^Yay! He said YES! YAY~!^  
  
Chiharu, on the other hand, marched up to Takashi while he was talking to the Chen bros and waved her finger pointedly at his face. Of course, being her boyfriend for so long, he understood what she meant and said, "Alright, alright, I'll take you."  
  
She marched away triumphantly as the three guys around him started laughing their asses off.  
  
Naoko and Satoshi were looking for each other and when they found each other, they started talking at the same time, "Hey, do you...You first...No you...FINE!...Do you want to go to the party with me?...Sure!" Then they started laughing, or rather giggling in Naoko's case.  
  
Ryu just marched up to Rika, looking confident and all, tapped her on the shoulder, but the moment she turned around, he turned into a blabbering idiot, "W...W...Wo...Would...y...you...like...togotothepartywithme?"  
  
She laughed her musical laugh and said, "Sure, of course I'll go with you."  
  
Meanwhile, Lara was 'talking' to Xi Lang, ^Well, I don't suppose you guys have dates already.^  
  
^Well, neither do you.^  
  
^You guys can give up hope. Sakura and Tomoyo are taken, Meiling just asked Fuji, Naoko and Satoshi are going, Ryu asked Rika.^  
  
^And Takashi's DEFINITELY taking Chiharu. Hahaha.^  
  
^What's so damn funny? Wait, I don't wanna know.^  
  
^Haven't you realised that if all the girls are taken, all the guys would be too?^  
  
^Oh shit! The girls won't like this...^  
  
She broke the connection and the girls huddled together at the same time as the guys. After a while two "F***"s rang through the corridor. Kara and Xi Long turned to glare at each other before turning back.  
  
Lara 'said' ^Well, the girls want to go.^  
  
^You're not suggesting...GROSS!^  
  
^Well, we can go as...ugh...dates...ew...and then split up to enjoy ourselves.^  
  
^I can't even THINK about it! YOU asking US out?! GROSS^  
  
Knowing their weakness, Lara smirked.  
  
^What is that smile for? Waitaminute. I know that smile. Oh no! Nonononono. We're learning from our mistake. Don't you even TRY that.^  
  
^Kara predicts a WONDERFUL buffet. Sushi, sashimi, temaki, gyoza, away from the Japanese cuisine, scallop, crab claws, petit fours, blueberry tartlets, hm-hmm. CHOCOLATE BARS.^ She knew she struck a nerve by the way he cringed.  
  
^You're evil, man, evil.^  
  
^What can I say? Money is the root of all evil, and according to that e- mail you sent us, girls EQUALS evil.^  
  
He turned to talk to the guys and there was sobbing and "SHIT"s all over the place. He turned back to her with a submissive look on his face ^All right, you win, we'll go. And you LIED about the chocolate bars. They were actually...^  
  
^Little chocolate animals, chocolate cake, chocolate fondue, chocolate milkshakes...^  
  
^SHUT UP!^  
  
Tomoyo had done the designs in record time. Once again, Sakura helped by releasing the Create and Mirror Cards. The outfits lay on the carpet as Tomoyo inspected them. Suddenly, she turned to Create, raised her hand and said, "High five, gal pal! We make the greatest team yet!"  
  
*Later*  
  
Roughly an hour before lunch, a counsellor from Cabin 2, Ken Migame, knocked on the door, which Yukito answered, "Hey Ken. What can we do for you."  
  
"You can start by going to see the chicken coop (they give nicknames to their Laura Cooper and Layla Campbell, mushroom soup) STAT. And those ten kids too. Those two guys from Cabin 5 are on their way already."  
  
"About last night?"  
  
"DUH."  
  
"SAKURA! SYAORAN!..."  
  
*At Laura's office*  
  
"Now, I understand if ONE pair or group goes missing, but why were ALL of you together?" Laura asked.  
  
"Do have an overhead projector Ms Laura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Why would you an OHP?"  
  
"I thought you ask for an explanation and I got these transparencies prepared."  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
Eriol set the OHP up and started his presentation. There were 9 different maps prepared, meaning that 1 pair from each cabin would be on the same route and, "Tomoyo and I were on the same route as Tenji and his partner. The nine routes cross at a junction, number 1 with number 2, number 2 with 3, and so on as you can see from the transparencies. Now, to start with the actual explanation. Map 1, as shown in green, was given to Tara Ling and Chen Xi Ling. Map 2, shown in blue, was given to Lara Ling and Chen Xi Lang. Map 3, in red, was given to Kara Ling and Chen Xi Long. Map 4, black, was given to Tenji, his partner, Tomoyo and I. Map 5, purple, Syaoran and Sakura. First, at the beginning, Tomoyo and I were walking with Tenji and his friend, isn't that right?"  
  
Tenji nodded.  
  
"Then, we lost him and we thought they fell behind. Then according to the respective people, the people with route 1 met those with route 2 and followed route two. They continued like this until we met those with routes 1,2,3 & 4. We followed route 5 and found Sakura, Syaoran, Tenji and Tenji's partner at the junction. According to them, Sakura had fallen asleep and refused to wake up. So we waited with them until Yukito came and found us. So, Syaoran ended having to carry Sakura the rest of route 5, shorter than the rest of route 6, and Yukito carried his bags for him."  
  
"Well," Laura said, "Very impressive. I must say I'm rather convinced. But I have to ask, can I trust you guys?"  
  
They all nodded just as the lunch the clock chimed 12 noon. Half an hour left till lunch.  
  
"Well, I can't keep you here all day right?"  
  
They got back and Tomoyo quickly ushered Sakura in to dress up in a prepared outfit then ran out to pick the Ling triplets' outfits. The moment she was done with that, she returned to do Sakura's make-up and hair, but found Sakura doing the last touch-ups on her make up. She tied her hair into a large version of one of Meiling's pigtails. There were pink sparkles everywhere. In her hair, her make-up, and on most of her outfit. She wore a sleeveless pink T-shirt with 'Sakura' written in sparkly pink lettering. She wore white socks with sakura blossoms at the sides with pink and white sports shoes. She also wore a white tennis skirt with sparkly pink sakura blossoms dotting the hem. She had on a bit of pink eyeshadow and pink sparkly glossy lipstick.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO~!!!" Tomoyo screamed, "I'm useless! My best friend is doing her own make-up and hair without meeeee!! WAAAAAH~!!!!!"  
  
Sakura fell anime-style and started to comfort her friend, "Aw, don't cry. Aren't you the one who says one of the many of my abilities is to dress up flawlessly? Well, I just wanted to prove how right you are, as always. And anyway, there's still Lara, Kara and Tara to dress up."  
  
Sakura fell again...but because Tomoyo pushed away trying to run out and catch Tara, Lara and Kara before their hair was done.  
  
In the end, she DID catch them before their hair and make-up were done. First, there was a squeal of delight and three screams of horror. There were various moans occasionally along with screams and by the sounds in the background, you could tell that everything was a big mess.  
  
Xi Ling, Xi Lang and Xi Long were outside the door listening. Xi Lang remarked, "Man, for once I actually feel sorry for them."  
  
Suddenly, the door was flung open by Tomoyo, making them fall back, and she stepped aside gestured to the three girls slouching, stretched out on the couch, utterly exhausted.  
  
Everything in the room was rearranged, and the couch was smack in the middle of the room.  
  
*At lunch*  
  
Once again, there was absolutely no trouble from anyone. Sakura wore what she had put on, though Tomoyo tried to get her to let her redo everything. Tomoyo, herself, wore a rich purple samfu (traditional Chinese outfit consisting of a shirt and a pair of pants) top and black slacks accompanied by dark grey ankle boots. She wore a deep plum shade of lipstick and purple eyeshadow.  
  
Meiling wore her usual pigtails and a strapless scarlet top, which had a sweetheart neckline, and a black mini skirt. She wore scarlet lipstick.  
  
Tara, Lara and Kara wore their hair in tight french braids tied at the end with silk ribbons in their respective colours, leaving a few strands in the front framing their face. They wore knee-length tube-like strapless dresses that had a slit on the left starting from mid-thigh in their colours. They wore black leather lace-up boots that went up mid-shin. They had flat- backed teardrop shaped rhinestones, Tara in green, Kara in red, Lara in blue, carved in their symbols glued just under their left collarbones.  
  
Chiharu wore a simple yellow triple spaghetti strap sundress and simple yellow sandals with yellow eyeshadow and clear lipgloss.  
  
Naoko a pastel blue sleeveless blouse and a knee-length dark blue fringed skirt, together with black sandals. She, as usual, wore no make-up.  
  
Rika wore a light tan dress and soft leather boots of the same colour that ends two inches above the ankle. She wore a shade of lipstick the same shade as her lips and tan eyeshadow.  
  
Nakuru a maroon tube top with a row of the outline of hibiscuses in white two inches from the hem and a matching skirt, too, with hibiscuses two inches from the hem. She wore shiny maroon lipstick and matching eyeshadow. Her sandals were also maroon. There were loops at the side and a satin ribbon passed through the two front loops and crossed her foot twice, both times going through loops, joined together at a loop behind her foot and crossed to the front of her ankle and crossed her leg once before she tied at the front.  
  
The guys all wore the same old boring things, T-shirt and pants.  
  
After lunch, Yukito announced that they were to pick a date for a prank day and a sleepover movie marathon where a girls' room was picked and all the girls sleep there watching movies into the early hours and likewise for the guys. After much discussion, Prank Day was decided to be on day 8, a Monday, and the Sleepover Movie Marathon was to be on day 12, Friday.  
  
The rest of the day was spent rehearsing for the singing comp.  
  
It was dinner when something REALLY happened. As usual, not many altered their outfits. Meiling changed from a skirt to micro shorts. Nakuru changed from a skirt to matching pants.  
  
Tenji walked to Cabin 6's table and snapped his fingers, making those with magic, Touya and Tomoyo, including himself and his three friends disappear into the dark abyss. Sakura gripped the Star key, Syaoran, Xi Ling, Xi Lang, Xi Long, Tara, Lara & Kara gripped their swords tight, Eriol released his staff, Yukito & Nakuru changed into Yue and Rubymoon, Touya got into a fighting stance and Tomoyo... switched her V8 on. -_-' O_o!!  
  
"What do YOU want Tenji? We already saved your asses. We could have said that we thought you were up to something or something. The least you could do is let us enjoy the rest of camp. And what about reality? What do you think they will think when we just disappear?" Eriol demanded.  
  
"Ah don't worry. I stopped time and no one will know. And I merely want to start over, you know, as friends. Provided that Sakura marries me, of course."  
  
"Never!" Syaoran spat at him, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well, then behold, the army of the Sugimoris." He spread his arms and an army of oversized bugs (think El-Hazard 2) appeared.  
  
Everyone immediately knew their opponents. Syaoran and Meiling fought Tenji, Sakura, Rubymoon and Yue fought Tenji's three friends and the rest fought his bug army. Sakura also used the Strength (Am I right or is it called something else?) to give Touya super strength.  
  
Sakura fought with the Sword and fenced with Tenji's blondie friend, who seemed to be the strongest opponent of the three friends. Sakura had the advantage, thanks to the practice she had with Syaoran. She suddenly changed the sword to the staff and kicked the vital point. THERE. He collapsed as she released Windy to trap him. One of Tenji's other friends was going to leap up and capture Sakura and she turned too late. Then, Yue striked (What's the past tense for strike??) and he fell. She released Watery to trap him and as Tenji's last accomplice ran towards them, Rubymoon kicked him from the back, she released Firey, who trapped him next to his two friends.  
  
Sakura ran over to Syaoran and Meiling. Syaoran had an advantage over Tenji, but Meiling wasn't doing too good. Sakura didn't understand. The cousins had trained together and could read each other's moves easier than pie. Then something in her mind lit up, ^Of course! Syaoran has a sword, Meiling doesn't! They can't be synchronised if she continues without a sword.^  
  
She released Sword and Create, and created a sword, "Meiling! Catch!" Then she used sword to enhance Meiling's swordfighting abilities.  
  
Syaoran saw this and the Li cousins stood next to each other in identical stances. Tenji prepped himself as they attacked with identical moves from both sides. As the battle ensued, they turned until Tenji's back faced Sakura. Suddenly, Syaoran yelled, "Sakura! NOW!"  
  
Tenji realised what was happening too late and Sakura released Earthy and trapped. He yelled out, "Fine! Capture me! But you'll NEVER defeat my army!"  
  
Touya was squishing the bugs one by one and the triplets were fencing them off. The triplets winked at their siblings, unaware that the other set of triplets were thinking and doing the same things. They ran away from the bugs and signalled Touya to do the same. Once they were a considerable distance from the bugs, the triplets turned, still unaware of what the other triplets are doing. They held their swords in front of them such that the tips were at eye level and closed their eyes to concentrate. Their symbols glowed in their colours on their foreheads and on the surface of the tip of their swords. The symbols on their foreheads faded as those on the tips of their swords only grew brighter. They opened their eyes when their symbols couldn't possibly glow any brighter. They pointed their swords out to touch the tips of those of their siblings such that the symbol showed on the top. The Ling triplets yelled "Jin feng!" as the Chen triplets yelled, "Jin long!". Golden beams of light came from the tips of their swords and entwined together. These beams of light turned into a phoenix and a dragon. As these two mythical creatures swept past the bugs the bugs disappeared row by row. There was a bright flash as the phoenix and the dragon disappeared.  
  
But that wasn't the end. Tara, Kara and Lara started to collapse, not having done that in a very long time. Xi Ling, Xi Long and Xi Lang went to catch them before they passed out from using too much energy. Their swords disappeared with a glow. (Just so you know, their weapons come from their heart. So when they need them, they just appear) Sakura too felt a bit weak at the knees but endured it.  
  
After a few seconds, they were back in the dining room, with everything frozen. Xi Lang, Xi Ling and Xi Long had Lara, Tara and Kara in their arms (KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!), Touya was bidding goodbye to Strength, upset that he couldn't keep his super strength, Eriol beside Tomoyo, who still had the camera rolling, Yue was back to Yukito, Rubymoon back to Nakuru, Meiling still holding Sword, and Syaoran helped supporting Sakura, who was obviously weak, but still tried to hide it.  
  
Sakura returned all her cards and right after she used Time to start time again, she collapsed from lack of strength. Eriol commented, "Well, in that battle alone, if you count Time, she DID use EIGHT cards."  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, the three counsellors and Meiling stayed backed to distract the others from the fact that four girls were unconscious. Meanwhile, Syaoran, Xi Ling, Xi Lang and Xi Long carried the unconscious girls back.  
  
Syaoran carried Sakura back to her bed, staring at her face for a while. Suddenly a thought came to his mind that made him blush. Then, he gathered up his courage and started to bend down. He kissed Sakura lightly on the lips and whispered, "Oyasumi."  
  
(KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!! ~^O^~ )  
  
The conscious triplets carried their archenemies-yet-best-friends into their room (the UNCONSCIOUS triplets' room baka hentais) and lay them down on their respective beds. They stepped back a bit and looked at the girl they had just lain down. Then they turned their heads to look at each other and Xi Ling asked, "We aren't thinking what we're thinking are we?"  
  
"I think this is what mom and dad meant by growing up." Xi Lang whispered.  
  
They each snuck a peek at the sleeping girls as they exited one by one.  
  
(KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!! ~^O^~ )  
  
The four guys were just about to return when the others came in. They were at once surrounded by worried inquiries about the girls' health. They backed up slightly and dashed off to their own rooms.  
  
Cool huh? Don't you think the last bit was especially kawaii? I'm a self- confessed romantic, just so you know. Ja ne! 


	14. Camp two, Day four Why do they call the...

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants (I just found their battle chants and am going to use them in future chapters) CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Heylo fellow fanfic readers. Listening to Britney Spears' second album rite now. I ADORE Lucky, What U See (Is What U Get) & Can't Make You Love Me. Don't you think her songs are cool? And I also like Overprotected and Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman...And if you guessed I was stalling cos I didn't want to do this...BING BING BING! We have a winner! Oh, all right. I dun own CCS or CC. DON'T sue.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 13: Camp two, Day four*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
The four guys were just about to return when the others came in. They were at once surrounded by worried inquiries about the girls' health. They backed up slightly and dashed off to their own rooms.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
The sunrise shone through the windows as Sakura lay in bed thinking. She touched her lips and tried to think. She knew something but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She thought of something but brushed the thought away almost instantly, blushing.  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA~!! WAKEE WAKEE!! I NEED CREATE!!" Tomoyo shouted into her ear, unfortunately waking Meiling as well.  
  
"Tomoyo, could you tone down a bit?" Meiling grasped her ears and covered her head with both her pillows, "I wanna SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP~!"  
  
"NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! You wake up too! And Sakura has to get the schedule! You have to help MEEEE~!" Tomoyo yelled again, throwing all her designs up in the air, skipping around and around and around.  
  
She pushed Sakura and Meiling into random outfits, basically jeans and a tank top. Initially, she'd tried top stuff Sakura into jeans and instead of a top, a pair of shorts, until Meiling pointed that out.  
  
Sakura released Create and dashed out screaming, "I'MLATEI'MLATE..."  
  
Tomoyo asked Create to create all the designed outfits. Instantly, a pile of clothes neatly appeared on the carpeted floor. Tomoyo picked up the designs and numerous stickers with their cabin mates' names on them. Then, she and Meiling started sorting out the clothes and pasting the stickers on them. They were just finishing when Sakura came running in, waving their schedule about, screaming, "We're free! We've got free time the whole day!"  
  
Meiling cheered as they ran out to join the others. Boy, were THEY in for a surprise. The moment they got out their bedroom door, they stopped in their tracks. Tara was standing with her sisters behind her offering her hand in thanks to Xi Ling (I dun mean like THAT) who shook it. Meanwhile, Syaoran was being overwhelmed with questions from the others and the three counsellors were just leaning on the wall, watching.  
  
After they convinced the others to stop asking Syaoran questions, they all went down to the lake to practice for their swimming comp. There were seven items and the most one could enter was three. They had to send two participants for each event, except for the relay. There were 50m freestyle, 50m breaststroke, 50m butterfly, 100m freestyle, 100m breaststroke, 100m butterfly and 4x50m relay. They held races to pick the fastest people. Sakura entered 50m & 100m freestyle, Syaoran entered the 100m breaststroke, Meiling entered 50m breaststroke, Tomoyo entered 50m & 100m butterfly and Xi Ling, Xi Lang, Tara & Lara entered the 4x50m relay. Kara entered 50m freestyle, Xi Long entered 100m freestyle, Fuji entered 50m breaststroke, Ryu entered 100m breaststroke and Chiharu entered 50m & 100m butterfly.  
  
After all that, it was finally time for lunch. Tomoyo dressed the girls up, not bothering to do the guys because she knew they would just take it off and wear their own stuff the moment she left.  
  
The girls wore almost identical outfits. They wore tank tops and shorts. With them, they wore lip-gloss and flip-flops. None of them tied their hair. Sakura wore a pink tank top, white shorts and pink lip-gloss. Meiling wore a gold tank top, red shorts and gold lip-gloss. Tomoyo wore a purple tank top, dark grey shorts and purple lip-gloss. Nakuru wore a maroon tank top, black shorts and maroon lip-gloss. Chiharu wore a yellow tank top, white shorts and clear lip-gloss. Naoko wore an aqua tank top, green shorts and aqua lip-gloss. Rika wore a white tank top, off-white shorts and clear lip-gloss. Tara, Lara and Kara wore tank tops in their colour, black shorts and lip-gloss in their colours.  
  
The guys all wore matching outfits too. Loose T-shirts and bermudas seemed the in-thing. They all wore black bermudas. Syaoran wore a green T-shirt, Eriol in navy blue, Touya in black, Yukito in white, Takashi in red, Ryu in white, Fuji in black, Satoshi in blue, and Xi Ling, Xi Lang & Xi Long in their colours.  
  
They marched in, creating a scene with their matching outfits. As they were eating, a girl skipped over and said, "Hey, nice outfits. I'm from Cabin 5, Suzuki Sugimori."  
  
At 'Sugimori', fourteen heads popped up to stare. She sweatdropped and said, "I see you've met my brother. Don't worry. I'm not like that. It's our family curse. You see, a demon put a curse on my great, great, great times about two hundred and twenty six grandfather. The first child of anyone who even has a drip of Sugimori blood would be evil and the second would be good."  
  
"Oh. Hey, what's your e-mail?" Sakura asked.  
  
"sugimori_good_gal@hotmail.com."  
  
"OK."  
  
They chatted some more until Tenji came and dragged her away for talking to his archenemies.  
  
After lunch, Tomoyo visited the rooms one by one and got them all ready for the party. As she couldn't go to the counsellors' rooms, she dragged them done to her room and Meiling & Sakura helped her. (The counsellors' theme was anime)(Ironic, huh?)  
  
They set out to the Dining Hall a few hours later next to their dates of 'dates' in the cases of some.  
  
Each room wore matching outfits. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling wore turtleneck, bareback, sleeveless, slim, silk dresses that at their knees. They were sparkly and Sakura wore pink, Tomoyo wore purple & Meiling wore red. There was a slit in the front starting from midthigh. Their names were arranged with rhinestones in cursive lettering. The dress was fastened at the base and the top of the turtleneck with buttons shaped like cherry blossoms for Sakura, nadeshikos for Tomoyo and lotuses for Meiling. Their arms and legs were covered with body glitter. They wore sparkly eyeshadow and lipstick in shades that matched their dresses. Tomoyo had sprayed their hair with something that didn't stick their hair together like hair spray and gel did, but made it shine and sparkle. They even wore their hair the same way, high ponytails with bit of hair hanging at each side in front beaded at the ends with three beads that were studded with rhinestones that matched their dresses. They wore 4 inch heeled sandals with transparent but sparkly heels and sparkly ribbons as straps that were the same colour and material as their dresses.  
  
She dressed Syaoran, Eriol & Takashi too. (Well, wadaya expect? She dressed the whole LOT of 'em.) She sprayed some semi-transparent thing that made their hair shine a metallic colour, Syaoran in green, Eriol in blue and Takashi in red. She used metallic face-paints to draw acute triangles pointing diagonally top right on the bottom left corner of their faces (think Van from Zoids) again, Syaoran in green, etc, etc. They wore metallic loose T-shirts in their colours and metallic black pants. They also wore metallic black sports shoes and white socks, just about the only thing they're wearing that wasn't metallic ANYTHING.  
  
Chiharu, Rika and Naoko weren't exactly happy with their outfits at first, it not being exactly what they would usually wear, but after a while fancied a change and said why not. They wore cropped blouses that they tied together at the bottom and had flared sleeves Chiharu in yellow, Naoko in aqua and Rika in white. With them, they wore black miniskirts and knee length black platform boots. They all wore their hair down with sparkles in them. They all wore silver lipstick and eyeshadow that matched their tops.  
  
Satoshi, Fuji and Ryu wore the usual prom attire: shoes, pants and jacket, all in black. They wore button-down shirts inside, Satoshi in a dark wine red, Fuji in black & Ryu in white, with the collar button open. After they were dressed, Tomoyo looked them through knowing something wasn't quite right. Then, she lit up with a smile that made the three of them nervous. She raised her hands to ruffle their hair one by one. She then picked three ties from the box she had used to contain their clothes, all black, and stuffed them into their pockets. She then picked her stuff up and winked at them before dashing out to do another room.  
  
Tara, Lara and Kara wore tiny tube tops with V-neck lines and clasped in the front in black. They also wore low cut slacks in their colours that had black zips down the front starting from the knee left unzipped. They wore almost knee-length black leather boots that had 3 inch heels. Kara wore her hair separated into nine bits and the three on the left were beaded at the ends with three blue beads for each bit of hair, the middle three with three red beads and the last three with green beads. Lara had her hair done the same way except the left three bits had green beads, the middle three with blue beads and the last three with red beads. Tara also had hers done like her sisters' but the left three bits had red beads, the middle bits had green beads, and the last bits had blue beads. Their hair was gathered at the nape of their necks and Tomoyo skilfully made nine strand braids out of them. They wore red lipstick and on the left eye, blue eyeshadow and on the right eye, green eyeshadow.  
  
The Chen triplets wore black ankle-length coats and crop tops in their colours. They also wore black pants and black sports shoes. To add on to that, they also wore clips on their ears like Yue does, except that instead of silver and light blue, they had silver and their colours. (Think Toya from Ayashino Ceres. They're dressed exactly like him except for colours and the shoes.)  
  
The three counsellors ended up having to use temporary hair dyes and colour contacts. Sakura, a bit earlier in the year before the camps, had won a prize, entitling her to get the full collection of CDs, including sequels, movies, games and soundtracks, of 15 animes and she chose Gensomaden Saiyuki, Ayashino Ceres, Sakura Wars, Strange Dawn, El-Hazard, NieA_7, Ah! My Goddess, Vandread She had brought them along and Tomoyo had borrowed them, and in the midst of the night, picked the counsellors' costumes. She dressed Touya as Genjo Sanzo in Gensomaden Saiyuki, Yukito as Cho Hakkai in Gensomaden Saiyuki and Nakuru as Shella in El-Hazard 2.  
  
They created a spectacle coming in almost identical outfits, and about ten metres away from the entrance, they moved forward or fell back to walk with their respective dates or in the triplets' cases, 'dates', with the counsellors in the lead.  
  
They sat there for a while, two seconds to be exact, no one doing anything until Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Meiling dragged their dates off to the dance floor and the counsellors left to join the other counsellors in the VIP room.  
  
Three girls haughtily stalked over, with one in the lead, obviously their 'leader'. She wore a skin tight black tube top with flames at the bottom and a similar pair of slacks, low-cut and with the top half skin tight and the bottom half flapping around her calves and ankles. The second one wore a similar tube-like strapless dress and the last one wore a similar tube top and a similar ankle-length skirt, which was slit at the front to midthigh. The first one bent down and waved accusing fingers at Sakura, Tara, Lara & Kara, "Aren't you people the ones who fainted at dinner yesterday? Well, you better watch out. I heard you were sent to the coop the day before that or something. Your boyfriends deserve better than girls who keep getting them into trouble, namely, us." She stood up straight, and before walking off, she winked at Syaoran, Xi Ling, Xi Lang and Xi Long. They all glared and as she stalked off, she JUST caught the middle finger Xi Long waved at her. She stopped, she turned and bent down such that she and Xi Lang were at eye level. The whole time, he never broke his glare. "Feisty, huh? Just remember Chidori Urakawa." She then kissed him on the cheek, making him red, no, not from embarrassment, but from anger. His brothers and him were about to release their golden dragon on her, but Syaoran stopped them.  
  
"Let her handle it." He nodded towards Kara. Somehow, Chidori had struck a never before known flame within her and her sisters, which grew in Kara when she kissed him. She too, was flushed.  
  
"Flames, huh?" Kara muttered, "I'll give you flames." She pointed her middle finger menacingly at her back, straight up at first as a tiny flame sprouted at the tip. She pointed it quickly at the flames on Chidori's slacks and the flames on them immediately turned into REAL flames.  
  
Screams rang through the room, even louder than the music, which was set at the highest volume. The counsellors from the VIP room upstairs heard and ran down, only three of whom have even a remote idea of what the hell was going on. Kara immediately jumped up screaming, "STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" repeatedly, over and over and over and over again.  
  
But Chidori wouldn't listen, ignoring everything around her. Kara gave and 'exasperated' sigh and pushed Chidori down to the ground, rolling her around roughly.  
  
The flames were eventually put out, with Chidori escaped with multiple sprains, bruises and concussions, minor burns and a severe sore throat. (If you're wondering why the burns weren't 3rd degree, Sakura used the Shield Card to protect Chidori, not that she deserved it)  
  
Chidori was carried off by a huge entourage consisting mainly of guys and her two pals. Most of the guys glared at Kara but one stepped up, glaring not daggers, but swords. "Why'd you do that?! You wanted to kill her didn't you?! Just because she was flirting with your BOYFRIEND?! Well, if you wanna get to her you've gotta get through me!!"  
  
He got into a random fighting stance. He was obviously no match for Kara or Xi Long who stepped up in case Kara needed assistance, taking into account that the fighting stance was probably copied for the first time from the very first Wong Fei Hong (Some funny kung fu idiot. If you're from Singapore or any neighbouring countries or Chinese in the least, you should know who the hell he is) movie.  
  
Something in Kara snapped, "Oh for God's sake! If I had just left her alone, She woulda burned to death! As a general rule, when one is on fire, he or she should stop. Drop. And roll. But noooooooooo~ SOMEone wouldn't listen!"  
  
"I don't care. In the least, you should have been more like a girl anyway."  
  
"You think I'm not like a girl, huh? I'll show what's not like a girl." She punched his nose, which broke and bled on impact, and while he stumbled, cast a time-stopping spell, during which she summoned her sword without anyone knowing, and when he stood up, ready to strike back, she had her sword at his neck. A trickle of blood flowed down as they stood there motionless for a few seconds before he ran off in fright.  
  
The party after that was hardly enjoyable, except for Kara and Xi Long turning around only to meet a blinking red light and Tomoyo asking, "For the camera, where're you guys going for Valentines' Day?"  
  
At first, there was this cute clueless look on their faces, two dots for eyes, a line for a mouth and no nose at all. Then, add two lines for eyebrows, turn the line into a scowl, add some daggers pointing at Tomoyo and colour the face red (with 90% embarrassment, 10% anger) to get an angry and embarrassed face, with which they turned away from each other with their arms crossed.  
  
They remained with their faces red for the rest of the night, even after the whole group of them left early out of boredom.  
  
That night, Sakura had a peculiar dream. At that point of time, out of all her animes, her favourite was Fushigi Yuugi (or Curious Play or Mysterious Play for some of you guys) and she dreamt of being in each of the Suzaku 7's bodies and using their powers, even being in Miaka's body and using a wish.  
  
Yah, you guys are probably wondering what the hell this has to do with anything. Well, it's not like one of those dreams when she was capturing and changing the cards, of Yue or Eriol. It's just a normal dream. Frankly speaking, right now, Fushigi Yuugi is tied with Gensomaden Saiyuki as my favourite anime. Come to think of it, I never really thought that anything could take over Card Captor Sakura as my fave. 


	15. Camp two, Day five The Epic

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants (I just found their battle chants and am going to use them in future chapters) CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Sighz. My original disclaimer was MUCH better. A com in my school had a virus and TOTALLY screwed up this chappie, so I am forced to retype. I originally wrote this during my exam period, which is over, when I was slacking. Hehez. Ah well. I do not own CCS or CC.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 14: Camp two, Day five*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
That night, Sakura had a peculiar dream. At that point of time, out of all her animes, her favourite was Fushigi Yuugi (or Curious Play or Mysterious Play for some of you guys) and she dreamt of being in each of the Suzaku 7's bodies and using their powers, even being in Miaka's body and using a wish.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Sakura woke up to from her dream to Tomoyo's shaking and screaming, "SAKURA! SCHEDULE! S! C! H! E! D! U! L! E!"  
  
She clambered out of bed and staggered over to where the counsellors were and collected the schedule, which was totally blank. She staggered back, and had just opened the door when a hard-hitting bundle of something flew at her, causing her to fly back onto the unfortunate little wolf who had just stepped out of the door across the corridor.  
  
What they gathered a few seconds later was: One, Meiling was pumping her fist in the air cheering for herself. Two, Tomoyo was aiming a V8 at them while congratulating Meiling on a 'good throw'. Three, the culprit that had hit Sakura was a bundle fabric that was apparently supposed to be her outfit of the day. Four, Sakura was on top of Syaoran. Five, They were blushing like mad. Six, there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Seven, the feet coming down the stairs were covered with the EXTREMELY recognizable sports shoes of Touya. Eight, oh SHIT.  
  
They scrambled to get off each other but only got themselves into more. COMPROMISING situations.  
  
There a scream, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!! YOU GET OFF MY IMOUTO-CHAN NOOOOOOOOOOW~!!!!!"  
  
There was a shout, "ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitOHSHIT!!"  
  
There was a shriek, "NO! ONII-CHAN! NOOOOOO~!!"  
  
There was a cheer, "WOOHOO! Great footage!"  
  
There was a question, "To help, or not to help?" (Clue: no other spectators other than original culprits)  
  
There was a synchronised answer, "Nah."  
  
There was a giggle and all hell broke loose.  
  
Touya had Syaoran in the air by the neck screaming, "DIE GAKI DIE!"  
  
Syaoran was red in the face from the stop in blood flow due to the tight constriction.  
  
Sakura had her arms around Syaoran's waist trying to pull him away from the rampaging brother.  
  
Nakuru and Yukito had heard the commotion, as had everyone else, and currently, the two were trying to pry his grip on Syaoran loose.  
  
Something in Sakura snapped and she screamed, "Sleep, come to my aid!"  
  
Touya's grip on Syaoran's neck loosened as he fell backwards, onto his two unsuspecting and unprepared fellow counsellors. Syaoran, meanwhile, fell onto Sakura. He scrambled off almost immediately.  
  
Sakura turned onto her side to make it easier to get up, and three faces sticking out of each of the four doors met her shocked gaze. Those in the last two doors (the triplets, if you don't remember the floor plan) sweatdropped. The other six faces just stared in shock. Sakura stared back, mumbling under her breath, "Erase, come to my aid and erase Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Ryu, Fuji and Satoshi's memories of me using the Sleep Card on onii- chan."  
  
There was a bright flash and all was forgotten. However, no one had noticed that out of the many times Sakura had called out the Erase without the staff, not once was there a bright flash.  
  
She emerged a while later in the dining room cum kitchen, dressed in the 'culprit', a pair of denim jeans and a white T-shirt with a lower-than-she- would-have-liked neckline, which in turn, caused Syaoran to stare and the half chewed chocolate pancake to drop out of his wide open trap, thus producing satisfactory footage for Tomoyo.  
  
After breakfast, the usual crew sat on the couch with nothing to do, as Sakura's mind began to wander. She suddenly jumped up and ran to her room, locking the door behind her, with the Lock Card, of course.  
  
Everyone ran after her, trying to find out what she was going to do. They pounded on the door and screamed and shouted but she didn't make so much as a whisper.  
  
The other seven people who shared the cabin were, at that moment, having a picnic. It was the girls' idea at first, but Chiharu dragged Takashi along, Satoshi went because he and Naoko were having a friendly debate on what was better, a dragon or a phoenix (Hehez. Got this idea from a real argument between two of my classmates. The argument led to one about whether a snake was better than a chicken or vice versa), Ryu went because of Rika and Fuji went because he had nothing better to do, with an excuse that he couldn't let things get too 'steamy'.  
  
At lunch, Sakura used the Through Card and walked through the door, not returning the Lock. When queried, she just gave an I-know-something-you- don't-and-am-not-showing-a-single-sign-of-letting-you-in-on-it smile.  
  
After lunch, she just used the Through Card again and walked through the door. The others just sat outside patiently... or IMpatiently in the case of her onii-chan. Dinner went by the same way, except that Sakura was a bit more tired.  
  
Finally, a while after they got back, there was a click as the Lock returned to its mistress. Sakura opened the door as thirteen people rushed to get in and got stuck. She didn't notice, being dense and blur as she is. In her hand, she held a Sakura Card. A NEW Sakura Card, with a woman with long flowy hair, a silk ribbon around her forehead tied at the back and flowing, a long flowy dress holding out her hands. Above her palms hovered an open book (facing up) with the pages flapping.  
  
She went on to explain the powers of the Epic Card, which enables the user to take on the powers and knowledge of a character in any story at all. She had to programme it like a computer programme, which was why it took so long. But like every computer programme (and web site, unfortunately) has its glitches, it had its side effects. The only one Sakura had found so far was that it could only be used with the staff.  
  
It was only then when Sakura noticed the thirteen people squashed in the doorway and the V8 aimed at her, and thus, sweatdropped. An evil glint lit up in her eyes as she stepped up to her brother. She smiled at him in an EXTREMELY unnerving way and asked, "You don't exactly expect me to forget how you almost made me reveal my secret, do you?"  
  
She released the staff, called upon the Epic Card and said, "Fushigi Yuugi, Nuriko."  
  
She pulled back her fist and let loose the Celestial Warrior's super strength. Touya flew backwards, almost breaking the door behind him. This caused a HUGE gap to form and everyone to fall either sideways, forwards or backwards.  
  
She closed her eyes and the 'long flowy' lady stepped appeared with the book above her palms. A red glowing orb came out of Sakura and hovered towards the book; changing shape and turning into a page of the book. She then returned the staff and promptly fainted, from using the Sleep, Erase, Lock for the whole day, Through four times, Epic and creating Epic, into Syaoran's arms.  
  
As for Touya, he had started pinching himself, convinced that everything was all a VERY painful nightmare, and eventually passed out.  
  
There. FINALLY done rewriting. Anyone know what is the EXACT description of a prep? I know roughly what it means, but am starting to get confused from the several explanations my friends and the internet have given me. 


	16. Camp two, Day six Costumes are FUN! WEE...

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants (I just found their battle chants and am going to use them in future chapters) CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Shit. My EOY exam marks SUCK. My daddy's not very pleased with my handwriting.Hehez.You guys should look at my MSN Messenger nickname.Hehez.Good thing he's never read my diary, which I let some of my friends read.He'll die at the sight of my handwriting.which really serves as a security system.so certain people (cou-boys-gh) won't be ABLE to read it.Hehez.CCS and CC don't belong to me.  
  
I know lots of you guys aren't exactly ecstatic about my clothing descriptions, so I'll try to cut down, k? Except for stuff like costume party costumes and stuff.  
  
BTW, I'm kinda running out of stuff to write about, so if anyone has any suggestions, REVIEW!  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 16: Camp two, Day six*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
As for Touya, he had started pinching himself, convinced that everything was all a VERY painful nightmare, and eventually passed out.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Sakura was woken by Tomoyo's banshee-like screaming. She literally fell out of bed and grumpily released Create before attempting to comb her hair, which ended up unsuccessful, and stomped towards the stairs. The moment she came into sight, there were shrieks, a scream of "UBAKI!" (I dunno. According to my FY VCDs, what SOUNDS like ubaki means ghost or summin) and a smirking brother snickering, "Presenting the true form of a kaijuu."  
  
Sakura stomped over, snatched the schedule out of Touya's hand, glared and stomped off, accidentally on purpose stomping on both his feet in the process. She could hear a very distinct "ITAI!" as she stomped away.  
  
When she got back to the room, she tossed the schedule in any random direction and buried herself in her pillows, trying desperately to block out the noises, keyword NOISES, of Meiling and Tomoyo celebrating the lack of writing on the schedule except for a few numbers and the words 'COSTUME PARTY' in block.  
  
Tomoyo, in a few minutes, with Create's help, had finished the costumes. There was another few minutes till lunch and Tomoyo decided to use that time to stuff Meiling and Sakura into baby tees, Sakura in pink and Meiling in red, and denim jeans.  
  
Lunch was pretty boring and bored most of them half to death. So, Sakura, out of boredom, challenged Tenji to a fight. Tenji declined, and she started begging. And begging. And begging. And begging. And begging and begging and begging. (She was bored, right? Anyway, at least with Tenji, she won't exactly mind hurting him)  
  
He FINALLY agreed just to get her off his back. But there were conditions. If he lost, he had to give up on trying to steal her powers. If he won, she had to give him her powers with no resistance.  
  
He transported him and Sakura & co. to that pitch black world where he challenged them before. Tomoyo watched eagerly through the lens her accurately aimed V8.  
  
The two got into fighting stances and the fight began. Sakura already knew what she was going to do. She yelled, "Shield! Come to my aid!" as he tried to land a kick on her. He fell backwards, barely hurt. While she released the staff and was about to pick a card out of the hidden pocket, which Tomoyo had once again put in her clothes for the cards, He fired a life force blast at the shield that instantly dispersed into the air (She didn't use the staff. When she doesn't use the staff, the card's powers are half that of when she DOES use the staff), causing her to stagger backwards. He fired another, and another and another and another. Sustaining some injuries, she called Time out to stop time and made use of that few seconds to release the Epic then call back the staff (How on earth do you expect her to fight with this huge thing in the way?). "Fushigi Yuugi! Suzaku ji seishi!" (At least that what I THINK it is. Ji, I mean. It's supposed to mean the seven Celestial Warriors of Suzaku) This made the spectators stare in shock, thinking the same thought, ^ALL seven?!^  
  
Whatever visible signs glowed on her body as she got into another fighting stance and smirked. They faded except for the super-stylised gui (the character on Tamahome's head. Means ghost/demon/etc. Do NOT believe what you hear about it meaning ogre) on her forehead. He aimed another life force blast at her but she countered it with one of her own, using Tamahome's powers (In the later part of the original anime Fushigi Yuugi) (Not the OVA). He tried to come up with something else and summoned a sword. He charged and a sword appeared in Sakura's hand. She blocked and made a sideways sweep to push his sword away. A diamond fan replaced the sword and Tenji charged again.  
  
"Rekka SHINNEN!"  
  
He dropped whatever liquid mass of molten metal that was once his sword and decided to rely on brute force alone. He watched as the fan disappeared and charged again.  
  
Sakura, being dense as she was, didn't predict this and flew backwards, screaming, "Windy, come to my aid!"  
  
A gust of wind caught her and set her down before disappearing. She got into a fighting stance as two signs glowed bright as bright could be. This was another surprise to the not-so-many spectators. They understood why she called upon the powers of all seven, supposedly so that she didn't have to call upon the staff repeatedly, and so far she has been using their powers one by one, but they recognized those signs to be Nuriko's and Tamahome's old sign (Before he got his new powers.and that super-sugoi super-stylised sign).  
  
He aimed a punch at her head, and she caught his fist when he was still at arm's length away. She slowly and agonisingly twisted his fist and pouted cutely as he winced in pain (Am I making her sound too sadistic?). She then flipped him over onto his back before letting go.  
  
He got up, clutching his wrist in pain. They both got into fighting stances and Sakura attacked and punched his ear, twisting her fist. (Like that fight scene in FY where Tamahome punches that fat bastard who made himself the leader of the Mt Reikaku) (??) (I'm not v. sure abt what it is. I only THINK it's Reikaku. My VCDs are with a friend and I'm only getting them back in a week)  
  
Tenji, amazingly, managed to land a punch on her stomach. She retaliated by grabbing his head under her arm (Such that his head faces in front of her) and."NOOGIE!"  
  
She noogied him till he could stand it no more. He tried wriggling out of 'Nuriko's' death-grip (which was close to impossible unless you were Nuriko), hitting back, but she just continued noogieing and smiling sweetly at the cam.  
  
Finally, he screamed, "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! YOU WIN! LET GO O' MEEE!!"  
  
Sakura dropped him and smiled as he transported them back. After that, all that happened was Tenji complaining about it to his cronies and Sakura eating and eating like there was no tomorrow.  
  
When they went back, Chiharu was strangling Takashi, who had tried to tell Syaoran one of his lies again, Nakuru and Yukito were making cookies and pouring sugar down their throats with a funnel, or rather NAKURU was pouring sugar down HER throat with a funnel and Yukito just stood by laughing, Touya was chasing Syaoran and screaming, "DIE GAKI DIE!" for no apparent reason, the two sets of triplets were yelling profanities (vulgarities, foul or inappropriate language, language our parents don't what us to use, etc.) at the top of their lungs at each other, Satoshi, Ryu and Fuji were hiding in their room's bathroom from the three girls outside, one who wants another fight, one who doesn't want to stop their debate on whether Bill Gates was too damn filthy rich and one who wants to give one of them an etiquette lesson, before jumping out the window (No, they don't die. You'll know why soon enough), Tomoyo was catching this ALL on film and Sakura, to get some peace and quiet, had climbed up onto the branches of the cherry blossom tree right next to the outer wall of the cabin, right in between the bottom of the second storey window and the top of the first storey window, and was sleeping until she felt the shake of three boys jump onto it.  
  
They muttered, "God almighty. You can still hear them pounding in there. The poor door." as they settled down, Satoshi on the branch directly across from Sakura's and the other two on the ones perpendicular from Sakura's, Fuji on her left and Ryu on her right.  
  
After a while of silence, Fuji asked, "Umm.Sakura, do you have."  
  
Satoshi continued, ".anything to do with."  
  
Ryu finished, ".the Clow Cards?"  
  
Sakura was so shocked she almost fell out of the tree. Two hands shot out, one from each side, and caught hers. She balanced herself and sighed, "How'd you find out?"  
  
Fuji replied, "Six, seven years ago, we felt the auras of the Clow Cards coming from Tomoeda, but we were halfway through our education, so we couldn't come over. Then, one or two years later, we felt them go through some change, the auras, I mean. It's only when we graduated when we could come over to Tomoeda, and our gut instinct told us to sign up for this camp. Then came the Sleep Card Erase Card thing. That white flash was my life force shield."  
  
Ryu continued, "Our great-times-who-knows-how-many-grandfathers were friends with Clow. Clow, obviously, was the strongest. Followed by Fuji's great-times-who-knows-how-many-grandfather, then mine, then Satoshi's. Clow was the only one who didn't get married and.um.propagate. The magic in our blood never thinned as the kids from our families never married people from families with no magic. Somehow, they never fell in love with the wrong people. Of course, some of our ancestors got 'lost' along the way and were forgotten. THEIR descendants could be living under new names, and are thus more difficult to trace, which would be why no one ever bothered. We were orphaned a couple years before we felt the Clow Cards in some earthquake. We were all at a family friend's housewarming, the earthquake hit, our parents died shielding us from some debris. They couldn't use their magic in front of their friends. So, Fuji's paternal grandfather became our official guardian, being the only one related, miraculously, according to some, to all of us. He is, as I said, Fuji's paternal grandfather, Satoshi's maternal grandmother's brother and my maternal grandfather's brother. He trained us, but passed in our junior year (If I'm right, in high school, first it's freshman, sophomore, junior then senior. Please correct me if I'm wrong). Then, we had to go live with the friends whose housewarming our parents died at. We didn't like them very much, considering it was because they didn't reinforce their house like they were supposed to, and were charged for it afterwards, that our parents ALL died. Besides, although they were actually quite good friends to our parents, later we found out that they just liked our parents for their money. They didn't like US much either. They thought it bad luck that someone namely our parents died at their party. They tried to set their three daughters up with us."  
  
Satoshi snorted, "The three stooges. The three despo spoilt bitches who dreamed of nothing but being the most popular girls in school, hooking up with the three most popular guys in school, obviously us, and looking like wayang (Chinese opera) (actors' and actresses' make-up is VERY elaborate) actresses in the TOTALLY wrong colours. Junko was 10 months younger than Mayo and Muyo, who are twins, Mayo older by three minutes."  
  
Fuji laughed, "Remember that time Mayo put on too much of that fakey cheapo tanning lotion thing and used her old make-up?"  
  
Ryu doubled over in laughter, "She looked like crap!"  
  
Satoshi grinned, trying to control his laughter, "Come on, guys. Let's be serious here. Anyway, ojii-san, as he asked us all to call him, not only Fuji that is, had warned us not to go looking for love. Apparently, our so- called destined ones are descendants of those 'lost relatives'."  
  
The other two had just recovered from laughing when Ryu asked, "Hey Sakura, wanna know what happened at graduation?"  
  
Satoshi burst out laughing so hard he lost his balance and found himself hanging by a leg. He flipped himself up, not bothering to stop laughing.  
  
Ryu said, "Those bastards made us take the three stooges, Fuji taking Mayo, Satoshi, Muyo and me, Junko. We fiddled with the prom queen and king results, with magic of course. The MC was about to announce the names and the three stooges got up, waving and smiling and blowing kisses, looking like the shit they were. The MC called for security to get them off the stage and made a weird surprised and shocked face before saying, "Fuji Masuda, Ryu Tajiri and.Satoshi Harada?" God, was THAT funny. We went up and said, "Don't shine the spotlight on us, look at THEM." and pointed at the three stooges. Junko had fainted, Mayo was screaming and throwing a fit with her make-up all running and Muyo went into shock. We were thrown out of the bloody HOUSE!"  
  
The other two roared with laughter as Satoshi added, "Not before they threw our stuff out the window."  
  
And Fuji finished, "AND we pilfered our papers and bank books and whatever they owed us from withdrawing from our accounts. Plus a little extra."  
  
"Define little." Satoshi said, as they burst into laughter again, Sakura included, of course.  
  
Ryu composed himself, "And that's when we came here. We got here the day before the camp and had to stay at some cheap inn. And don't mind them. That 'little extra' was actually to compensate us for everything they promised and for all those idiotic 'dates' with the three stooges, which we had to pay for ourselves. Anyway, besides everything, we still have to try to save as our inheritance, which happens to be a LOT, and is still with that freak family. As far as we know, it hasn't been sold or pawned. Anyway, even if it has, we should have no problem getting it back. So, after this is all cleared up, we have to get ourselves a KILLER lawyer and get our inheritance back. All three of us are legally adults, so they can't argue on the grounds that they're our legal guardians.waitaminute. We sidetracked again, didn't we?"  
  
"Sidetracked is an understatement." Fuji replied, "Tell us about your side of the story, Sakura."  
  
"I, um, think it would be better if the rest were here to tell their sides too."  
  
"One good way." Satoshi looked to his two friends who nodded back.  
  
They closed their eyes for half a second and lifted the spell that hid their auras. Anyone who felt it inside ran out immediately. Touya, Meiling and Tomoyo saw the others run out and followed suit, leaving Chiharu to strangle Takashi (yes, STILL) and Rika & Naoko to chat.  
  
Soon, everyone was seated on a branch of their own (Sakura forced her Onii- chan to sit on one of the bottom branches, as he 'might just break the branch and crush anyone underneath.'), obviously filling up the whole tree, as the three best friends from Tokyo repeated their story. Sakura & Co. then narrated THEIR side of the story, though missing out little details like crushes and exact descriptions of some of Sakura's more ridiculous battle costumes. Syaoran then asked, "What powers do you guys have, anyway?"  
  
"Well," Fuji said, "I don't think anyone's really realized what our fave show is. Anyway, it's Gensomaden Saiyuki."  
  
"Oh my GAWD!! That is SO COOL! That's one of MY faves! Don't you think Gojyo is just so YUMMY?!" Sakura screeched (Yah, don't you?).  
  
Ryu smirked knowingly, "Who doesn't?", thus causing his two friends to sweatdrop.  
  
".And, um, we actually to some extent resemble the various characters. We have to wear power control devices too, as we had to live with people who didn't know we had magic, and weren't as fully trained as we should have been. Satoshi is kinda like Goku, especially the appetite."  
  
"Well, I get hungry!"  
  
".and his power control device is a necklace, a black string with an upside- down-triangle-thingy dragon pendant that is made of a silver so whitish that those bastards wanted to sell it as white gold. Anyway, that is not only his power control device, but it also contains Hakuryu, his little white dragon that can shape shift. His weapon is a staff, red, with gold ends, which can extend infinitely, and he named it Almighty Staff, after Goku's. Ryu 'is' Gojyo, with his ability with cards, which earned us quite a lot of money, really, his power control device is that long (after being tied at the back of his head, the ends dangle to reach his waist) white strip of cloth tied around his forehead (as a headband) and if you look really closely, and if you have magic, you'll see a VERY faint spell written on it. That's why it's so long. The only reason those bastards allowed him to keep it on was that it kept his hair out of his face and they didn't want to pay to get him a haircut. His weapon is like Gojyo's, but with only the crescent moon thingy on one end. I'm 'Hakkai'. Everything's exactly the same, even the piercings," He flipped his hair back, revealing the piercings, and also making Meiling swoon at the same time, "Except that I don't have the dragon, Satoshi does."  
  
(BTW, did I give you a description of Satoshi, Fuji and Ryu? Even if I did, it's not applicable starting now. Satoshi is basically an eighteen-year-old version of Son Goku of Gensomaden Saiyuki [in the manga, he's eighteen, but in the anime, he's fifteen.I think. I seriously don't know which to believe], except for the clothes, [if you don't know what Goku or any other GS character looks like, go look for a pic on the net. You should have a connection if you're reading this], Fuji is a direct replica of Cho Hakkai, except for the garb, as is Satoshi, AND the eye glass thingy, which is rather obvious as he didn't almost gouge his own eye out, as in the anime, or ACTUALLY do it, as in the manga, and Ryu is almost a direct replica of Sha Gojyo except his hair and eyes are dark brown and once again, the clothes)  
  
Across the lane was the defeated Tenji, who also sensed the three new auras. He smirked as a new scheme began to form in his mind.  
  
At dinner, Tenji and his cronies approached Sakura & Co., including Satoshi, Fuji and Ryu. "What do you want?" Meiling snapped, "You already promised to leave Sakura alone."  
  
"Yes, but my friends here didn't. I'm just giving them a little help like they did me."  
  
Sakura sighed, silently chastising herself for not realizing that, "Alright. What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. They just want your powers. And they don't mind fighting if they have to."  
  
"Ah, fine."  
  
They returned to that pitch-black world most of them knew all too well.except that the 'they' wasn't complete. Somehow, only Satoshi, Ryu, Fuji, Sakura, Tenji and his three cronies were there.  
  
"Where's everyone else?!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"You didn't think I wouldn't sense three new auras, did you? Let's test how strong they are."  
  
The three best friends looked to each other and nodded gravely. They arranged themselves into a triangle surrounding, to protect, Sakura - Fuji, in front, and Ryu and Satoshi at the back.  
  
Tenji's three cronies (I don't think I gave them names, did I? Well, even if I did, they're not applicable starting now, as was Satoshi, Fuji and Ryu's appearances then. Blondie's Makoto Hanari, brunette's Ryo Enoki & carrot-top's Totoya Wakai) fired life force blasts simultaneously at them, half a sec after beams shot out of Fuji's palms and formed a shield around them, as his piercings glowed, but it jerked backwards as it came into contact with the three blasts. "Damn we're rusty." Fuji cursed under his breath.  
  
A spell glowed (like the thingy on the ring in the Lord of the Ring) on Ryu's headband and his staff appeared. Satoshi's pendant glowed and a small white dragon emerged, as his staff appeared. A beam shot out of Hakuryu's (the dragon, if you dun remember) mouth and shot at the shield, inching it a BIT further.  
  
Unknown to them, Sakura had called out the staff and released a particular card. Suddenly the shield started moving forward. Fuji looked to his left, and there was Sakura. Apparently, she had used the Epic again.  
  
After a while, Fuji gestured at Hakuryu towards Sakura. The tiny white dragon flew above and formed a shield around her. That's when the real fight started. Ryu took on Makoto, Fuji, Ryo, and Satoshi, Totoya.  
  
The advantage shifted from side to side. Sakura and Tenji, keeping to his promise and keeping out of the fight, saw that Ryu, Satoshi and Fuji were obviously stronger, but as Fuji said, they were rusty.  
  
Sakura was obviously bored, sitting there doing nothing, so she called out to Tenji, "Let's make this a LITTLE more interesting. Winner dresses loser up anyway they want to."  
  
Tenji decided to take a gamble and said, "You're on. Loser keeps the outfits for the whole of dinner."  
  
The fight carried on until Makoto, Totoya and Ryo were caught in VERY precarious situations and surrendered.  
  
Hakuryu returned to Satoshi's pendant as their weapons disappeared. Sakura told them about the deal and they discussed it for a while before Sakura released Change (Hehez. Remember from one of the first chappies? That's one of those she created. That's how she knows how to create Epic. She had experience) and suddenly, the four rather unfortunate boys were stuck in rather UNflattering outfits.  
  
Tenji grudgingly transported them to the real world and heads, plus a V8, turned towards them.  
  
Touya's head fell to the table, his shoulders quivering, as Syaoran yelled, "Keep the minis to the girls, man!"  
  
Makoto was stuck in a bright pink leather micro mini and a TINY white tube top and black knee-high platform boots.  
  
Ryo was clad in a scarlet corset and black skin-tight mini shorts.actually, mini is an understatement.and killer heels.  
  
Totoya found himself in neon green fishnet stockings, a black micro mini, a skin-tight neon green crop top and black & green platforms.  
  
Tenji, most unfortunately for him, wore a bright orange floral string bikini top, a matching sarong and orange flip-flops with HUGE bright pink flowers on top.  
  
At this point, even his sister was on the floor clutching her sides, "Hey, bro! Ain't it a TEENSE bit too early for the costume party? It starts at TEN P. M., you know." They ate the rest of their dinner VERY grumpily and the moment they reached their rooms, they changed out of & vaporised the silly outfits and changed into their regular clothes.  
  
Our regular mob (Sakura and Co., for those of you dimwits who haven't figured it out), meanwhile, went back to the cabin, where Tomoyo dashed straight to the not-so-inconspicuous box hidden amongst the sheets of her bunk.  
  
Once again, she went from room to room dressing its occupants up. (BTW, much to the disappointment of a lot of you, I'm sure, I've decided not to type out how they went about asking each other out. Too troublesome. Basically, they're with their 'usual' dates)  
  
(Costumes: Sakura - Dita (Vandread), Tomoyo - Nuriko (FY), Meiling - Yaone (GS), Syaoran - Hibiki (Vandread), Eriol - Chichiri (FY), Takashi - Bart (Vandread), Rika - Lilin (GS), Naoko - Parfet (Vandread), Chiharu - Paiway (Vandread), Satoshi - Goku (GS), Ryu - Gojyo (GS), Fuji - Hakkai (GS), Kara - Soi in dif colours (FY), Xi Long - Suboshi in dif colours (FY), Tara - Yui in dif colours (FY), Xi Ling - Amiboshi in dif colours (FY), Lara - Meia (Vandread), Xi Lang - Rabat (Vandread), Nakuru - Gascogne (Vandread), Touya - Duero (Vandread), Yukito - Hotohori (FY) In case a lot of you dunno what each of these pple look like, I'm supplying pics of the casts of Gensomaden Saiyuki, Vandread and Fushigi Yuugi. Unlike my former promise about the bitmaps, I intend to keep to this one. I couldn't keep that one due to a LOT of problems. For this one, I have pilfered a LOT of pics from various websites, so just review and leave a WORKING e-mail address and I'll e-mail you the pics and give you names as soon as possible.which will probably be the next time a storm comes by my way. For most, a storm means a non-working connection. For me, it's the only time my connection WORKS. C",) [to the owner or creator of this smiley, GOMEN! It was too kawaii!] Hehez) (BTW.GOMEN! I dun have a pic of Rabat. I ran out of characters to dress them up as)  
  
The counsellors were downstairs in the living room first, then the guys, and lastly the girls, with Tomoyo at the lead. The guys offered their arms to their dates as they graciously accepted.  
  
At the party, they found many other costumes, princesses, fairies, and yes, even a walking, talking, eating crocodile.  
  
Everyone dispersed onto the dance floor to dance (DUH). After a few dances, Xi Ling asked Tara if she wanted to go with him to get a drink. She shrugged and said, "Heck, why not?"  
  
They leant against the buffet table, drinking their punch (non-alcoholic of course. Hehez. Sorry. Thinking about my original idea for the block party. Scrapped it in the end, cos I thought it was no fun). Xi Ling finished his first and started, "Tara, you know, um.(Hahaz. I'm not going to go into that. Basically, he says he likes her. She likes him too. Hahahaz. I can't really be bothered to think up this whole thing. Too sian [troublesome in Hokkien.or is it Cantonese? I dunno]. I think I'm too mean. Well, it's probably cos of my lack of time to finish a few more chappies for my creative writing portfolio)  
  
He slipped his arm around her and they just stood there thinking about nothing in particular until Tara started giggling, "Don't you think our siblings would look cute together?"  
  
Xi Ling looked over to their squabbling siblings and started laughing his guts out.  
  
"What?! Maybe if they weren't screaming at each other so much. I mean, we used to be dragged to detention whenever we fought so much that the teachers gave up on EVER making us stop WAY before freshman year was even close to over and look where we are now."  
  
He thought it over for a while and shrugged.  
  
(Hahaz. I'm back. You think I never left? That's where you're wrong. Hahaz. I just bought the whole collection of Harry Potter last Saturday, cos I never really got the chance to read the third and fourth book. So, I decided to take a TEENSY break from fanfic writing - about three days - to read the latest two instalments of the series.and.um.to watch the second movie.hehez)  
  
Tara started trying to drag him back to dance, but he kept refusing, on grounds that he was still worn out. So, she gave up and ran off to try to get her sisters to stop fighting with Xi Long and Xi Lang, and finally did, but not because the four gave in to her, but because they shocked out of their wits. She had accidentally slipped out the WEE fact that she and Xi Ling were now a couple.  
  
They just stood there staring at her before starting to rant, loud but not so clear, thus attracting the attention of everyone there.  
  
Xi Ling stood where he was, shaking his head, as Chidori sidled up to him, "Well, I knew this would happen sometime or other. But you seriously deserve better. C'mon. Dump the whore and take me instead."  
  
A cord snapped and he growled dangerously, not moving, "Don't. Call. Tara. A. Whore."  
  
"Whore, whore, whore."  
  
He raised his hand to slap her, but suddenly, she kissed him.just when Tara had managed to wiggle herself out of the crowd, leaving them to think they were still screaming and looking at her.  
  
She stared, her face full of an array of emotions - confusion, anger, sadness.  
  
She then took off as Xi Ling noticed she was there. He pushed Chidori away so hard she landed on the punch bowl and tried to run after her, but Chidori had ordered her three friends to grab on to him. She shrieked, "Don't you dare! She doesn't deserve you. You leave her be!"  
  
Out of anger, he summoned his sword and had it to her throat in less than a second, glaring. She made a brief wave with her hand and her three underlings let go off her. He gave her another cold hard glare and ran after Tara.  
  
She had run into the forest and it had suddenly started raining all of a sudden.heavily. The forest floor became increasingly muddy and slippery, making it worse. She was already blinded by tears and the rain, but still continued to run. ^Doshite? (That means why, right? I think so. The last time I checked, it did. BTW, I get most of the Jap I use from anime, so if you don't watch enough non-dubbed anime, good luck.what does nande mean, anyhooz? I'm still trying to remember) DOSHITE?! The bastard! He told me he loved me and went ahead to kiss the bitch.^  
  
She couldn't continue as she slipped and fell. The rain was so heavy, no one would have heard her head hit the rock she was now sobbing into, her skirt soaked and spread behind her.  
  
A few minutes later, Xi Ling came running. He stopped and stared at the trembling heap in front of him, then noticed the swirls of red in the puddle beneath it. He walked to her and knelt down. But as his hand touch her shoulder, she swatted it away. He drew back and hesitated before gathering her into his arms. She tried to push away, screaming, "Let go of me! Why don't you go back to your make-out session with that bitch! LET GO OF."  
  
She never got to finish her sentence. (Hahaz. I think by now some might be wondering if I'm lying about my age or something. Hahaz. Some might think twelve-coming-on-thirteen is not mature enough to be writing all this stuff. Hahaz. Tons of grown-ups write stuff for toddlers, so why not vice- versa?) He had his mouth over hers. They parted and he whispered, "It wasn't me. It was her. Please understand."  
  
She burst out in fresh tears, "I know. The guy I fell in love with would never do such a thing to me." She smiled, but just then, fainted in his arms. They had forgotten about the gash on her head and that it was raining worse than either of them had ever seen.  
  
He picked her up and ran back to the camp where the rest of their cabin (basically, Sakura and Co.) was waiting. Kara's eyes widened in horror as she flung off her cloak, ran forward and draped it around Tara.  
  
They went back to the cabin, where Tara's sisters bathed and changed their unconscious sister and put her in Lara's bed (the middle bunk), before going to the other two (girls', of course) rooms to bunk on their friends' couches, leaving their sister in isolation for a doctor to attend to her.  
  
In the middle of the night, unbeknownst to the others, Xi Ling went to the still unconscious Tara, dragged a chair up, and fell asleep, looking at her.  
  
Hiz! Long time no see! That would be because (1) I don't have a working internet connection, and thus cannot upload this on ff.net (2) My bro's com's disk drive is screwy, and thus I cannot transfer it over on a diskette and upload it onto ff.net (3) If you're reading this, it's probably because I'm in school uploading it, just to please my readers even if it's the school holidays. Sighz. I'm so bored now. I can't think of a title for Camp Times Two's sequel. I'm welcoming any ideas through reviews, so R+R! 


	17. Camp two, Day seven Outwit, Outplay, Ou...

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Hiz. I'm in a good mood. My brothers still asleep, which means I can do whatever I want without him disturbing me. Yes, he's still asleep, even though it's 3.15 pm. I have a VERY accurate watch, just so you know. I don't own CC or CCS, and I'm not gonna let that ruin my mood. ;-p  
  
BTW, in chappie ten, I put in that June is 'six months after this one', right? Anyhooz, that would technically make 'now' December. I was following Singapore's school year. I heard from a little bird that Japan follows the summer-holiday-school-starts-on-the-first-of-September system. Am I right? Anyhooz, what I hear is also that school ends on the thirty-first of May. Thus, I shall correct some things. Instead of being in December, this is in the last nineteen days of June, k? Forget everything. And that prom thingy (refer back to chappie ten) is on the last day of July.  
  
BTW, gomen nasai, Sakura. I didn't know there was someone who actually liked the costume descriptions. My reviews were filled with "too much, too much, too much" and all that crap. I'll try to include a reasonable amount, but I have to mind that I don't go overboard, k?  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 17: Camp two, Day seven*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
In the middle of the night, unbeknownst to the others, Xi Ling went to the still unconscious Tara, dragged a chair up, and fell asleep, looking at her.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Touya sat cross-legged on the bottom stair, his arm outstretched, a pile of schedules on his hand.dead to the world.  
  
It wasn't until Sakura went to get the schedule and kicked him that he woke up. She was nose-to-nose (literally) to him, staring at him. He screamed and fell backwards, schedules flying everywhere (guess what, for ONCE, she was the first one there. *GASP* It's a bloody MIRACLE). She looked at him with a what-the. look on her face, "Welcome to the world of the living. Enjoyed yourself in the afterlife?"  
  
She then walked away, but hadn't passed the first door when she saw Lara walking towards her. She stopped in her tracks and asked, "Isn't Tara your room rep?"  
  
Lara opened the door to her (Sakura's) right. She walked on to get the schedule as Sakura looked in and saw Tara emerging from the bathroom. She said, "Hi Tara!"  
  
Tara adopted a frantic look and pointed at Xi Ling, who was still asleep.  
  
Lara, in the meantime, had walked on to get the schedule. She heard Sakura and moved backwards to look in. Seeing her sister, she shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT OF BED?! YOU NEED YOUR REST!!"  
  
She grabbed her sister by the back of her neck and slammed her face down on the couch, dumping sheets, blankets and pillows on top of her.  
  
Her sister's muffled cries, though muffled, were enough to wake the dead, not to mention everyone in the cabin. Lara proceeded to drag the still half- asleep Xi Ling out of the room, shrieking, "YOU WILL NOT DISTURB HER! YOU WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK OVER WHAT WHO'VE DONE!!" and literally throw him into his room.  
  
Tara, meanwhile, managed to unbury herself and say, "I'm fine, idiot. Having magic has its advantages." before grabbing a schedule off the pile in the now-in-shock Touya's hand.  
  
Lara looked at her for a while and said, "Oh. OK." Thus causing everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo's voice came out of nowhere, "Will everyone kindly proceed back to their rooms.NOW. If you want an explanation, Meiling is currently coming up the stairs with a large pile of pancakes."  
  
Soon, the unsuspecting, and hungry, girl was swamped. She sighed, "She got bored. She forced Eriol into helping her. I suggest you guys do what she says. She discovered Sakura's horde of extra sweet coffee." and went into her room.  
  
Everyone looked at each other as a common look of fear swept across the place. One could hear the doors slam at precisely the same moment and then, there was nothing left in the corridor.  
  
*After a long while and Tomoyo was FINALLY satisfied*  
  
Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo wore their hair like Meiling usually did, but in one bun-and-pigtail in the centre. Tomoyo then took great care to curl the ends such that it was a spiral. Meiling's fringe was the same as usual, but Tomoyo and Sakura having in place hair that was half the length of the rest of their hair, curled theirs' into spirals (I'm copying BC from Vandread). They wore matching white tops that were kinda like kimono-wrap-around thingies, were fitting, sleeveless and were tied just under the bust with a narrow sash, and ended about an inch below the sash. They wore with it a long flowy skirt, in pink for Sakura, red for Meiling and purple for Tomoyo, that was slit down the front up to mid-thigh.  
  
Takashi, Syaoran and Eriol wore Chinese-style shirts, in red, green and blue respectively, and black pants.  
  
(As you can see, I seriously can't be bothered to describe the guys' outfits very much. Don't ask me why. It's THAT time of month)  
  
Naoko, Chiharu and Rika wore black long sleeved turtlenecks that had a slit across the front above the bust, revealing just the crack. They wore similar slacks, black, but the slit was at the back, revealing the butt crack.  
  
(Or rather, anyone's outfits other than the three main girls')  
  
Fuji, Satoshi and Ryu wore ribbed turtlenecks, long sleeved, in forest green, black and wine red respectively, and dark grey dress pants.  
  
Tara, Lara and Kara were in black cross back tank tops (like Dita from Vandread) and track pants in their colours with two white stripes down the sides.  
  
Xi Ling, Xi Lang and Xi Long were in the same thing, except that they wore baggy black T-shirts instead.  
  
The counsellors came down and sweatdropped. Having been in the out-of- bounds third floor, they had been safe from Tomoyo, and were now wearing their counsellor T-shirts and jeans.  
  
Their charges were currently standing around VERY grumpily while Tomoyo shoved her V8 in their faces. Yukito cleared his throat, "Sakura, Syaoran, you've got a bit of work to do today. It appears the maximum number of songs is 25. You've got 10 songs to chop. And Cooper decided it was getting boring and ordered a movie marathon sleepover. The guys gather in one guys' room and the girls in one girls' room. Then, they have to stay up watching VCDs, tapes, the works, non-stop. Your counsellors will be a part of the group. If even one person in the entire group falls asleep, the other group wins. If when I come in to check tomorrow morning at 8 am and everyone is awake, it'll be a draw. Tapes and stuff can be collected from Cooper's office. If the good ones are taken, it would be your own fault. This thing starts at midnight."  
  
Somehow, everyone knew which rooms to go to beforehand, as if it was predestined that the first two rooms were to be used. The girls discussed it for a while and decided that they wouldn't waste time getting tapes and would just watch Sakura's anime VCD collection, which had expanded due to Tomoyo and several order forms. The guys had just left to get the best tapes they could. The girls, not having to worry about anything else, set off to do other things. Sakura used Create to make twenty 2-litre bottles of extra sweet and extra strong coffee. The rest of the girls went down to make snacks to last them eight hours.well, ALMOST all of the rest of them anyway. Kara, Lara and Tara were appalled at the thought of having to do what 'prissy sissy nancy girls' did, so they went to their room to sleep.  
  
The hours passed, and at lunch, they discovered that rumours had spread of people's theories of why the hell those three boys were in minis all of a sudden. Of course, Sakura-tachi were more than glad to encourage the more outrageous ones. After lunch, Sakura and Syaoran locked themselves into the kitchen with rather a large pile of snacks surrounding them and set to work.  
  
*At 00.00am in Sakura's room*  
  
The girls were settling down on sleeping bags and the couch, armed with coffee, snacks and some with soft toys. They had already discussed what to play. First, Vandread, then the first OVA and lastly, second OVA. Actually, many doubted they'd go beyond half of the first OVA.  
  
*At 00.00am in Syaoran's room*  
  
The poor unfortunate boys had unfortunately been stuck with Stuart Little, Legally Blonde, Miss Congeniality, Anastasia, and the entire Sesame Street series. The only non-girly quality tape there was was Mission Impossible 2. Which they planned to watch over and over until the theme song was stuck in their heads to the end of eternity.  
  
*In Sakura's room a short while later*  
  
'EW!'s and 'GROSS!'s rang through the room and into the corridor the moment Jura's bit came on in the end theme (seriously. It's sick).  
  
*Syaoran's room a LONG while later*  
  
"Dun dun da dun dun, dun dun da dun dun, dun dun da dun dun, dun dun da dun dun, da da dun, da da dun." Xi Long went on in a half-daze.  
  
Until Satoshi slapped him, "Quit it, will ya? We get enough of it from the movie."  
  
*In Sakura's room a longer while later*  
  
"WHY?! LET HIM TALK GODAMMIT!!" Chiharu's voice rang out.  
  
"What the. You LIKE those sappy bits?" Kara stared at her in disgust, "All the better the alarm rang. The only damn reason I'm watching this is for the fight scenes."  
  
"That's because you're too violent to appreciate it."  
  
"Well, you don't seem to appreciate the fight scenes."  
  
"They're too violent."  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"Godammit. They're not even killing anyone. All the better if they did."  
  
"You're demented."  
  
"Well, YOU'RE demented AND delusional."  
  
"YOU'RE all that AND retarded."  
  
"CHAO AH KUA!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
"SMELLY TRANSEXUAL!"  
  
"YOU DIE BIMBO!"  
  
And it went on. (BTW, chao ah kua DOES mean smelly transsexual in Hokkien. Ah kua is normally used on guys tho)  
  
*Syaoran's room an even LONGER while longer*  
  
The first rays of light were peeking through, and not even Touya assaulting Xi Lang with the Stuart Little (cassette tape) box could wake him up.  
  
Yukito, hearing the noise peeked in and smiled wickedly. The boys started begging and grovelling for a chance. He just slammed the door in their faces.  
  
*Sakura's room*  
  
Yukito peeked in, "You guys just wo."  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
Sorry this was so lame. All I can think about nowadays is the sequel. Gomen! BTW, can anyone think of a title for the sequel? 


	18. Camp two, Day eight I'll get back at yo...

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Hiz. I'm in a good mood. The TV juz got fixed yesterday and now I can bask in the glory of the Saiyuki bishounen. That and watch Vandread, which, I believe, is beginning to take over as my fave anime. Hehez. Anyway, on with it. I don't own CC/CCS and any other thing I don't own.  
  
BTW, is it true that there's a Gensomaden Saiyuki OVA ALREADY?? And if anyone noes when the hell (And WHERE the hell) Saiyuki (both 1 and 2, if you please, and if there IS a 2) and Vandread OVA1 and OVA2 VCDs (Not DVDs. I dun have a DVD player and I'm not sure if DVDs play on my com. 'Sides, VCDs are cheaper) come out in Singapore, and where they sell Ah! My Goddess VCDs, pls review or e-mail. Domo arigato!  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 18: Camp two, Day eight*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Yukito peeked in, "You guys just wo."  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
The counsellors called a meeting that afternoon, after allowing them to sleep. Most of them were still half-asleep, Sakura in her pink bunny pyjamas, Tara, Lara and Kara in their tank tops and track pants, Syaoran in his green pyjamas. And, of course, there HAD to be someone who was asleep, namely, Xi Long. Yes. STILL. No matter how much crap his brothers beat out of him, he still remained in the afterlife.  
  
Touya started explaining, "You guys know about the Sports Meet day after tomorrow right? Today is just for briefing, and for you to rest after last night. Tomorrow is devoted to training. You guys should already know what events you're in. Naoko and Rika have been picked to do the commentating. There is also another event, other than the ones mentioned, so that you guys have the chance to learn how to do something WELL while short of time, which is diving. You guys have to somehow or other find time while training to figure out some fancy-pansy dive for a girl, a guy and another for both together. Eriol has been picked to represent our cabin for the judging of the dives and is begged to not be biased."  
  
After that, it was decided that Tara and Xi Ling would do the diving. Rika and Naoko were commentating, Eriol was judging, Lara and Kara couldn't bear to defile themselves by touching Xi Lang and Xi Long out of battle, vice- versa, Syaoran would blush hard enough to evaporate all the water, Tomoyo insisted on being left out of it so that she could video-tape, Fuji was too damn tall (he's the tallest amongst them and they needed a pair of similar height), Meiling insisted she didn't have enough stamina for more than one item, the idea that Chiharu would kill Takashi before the competition came close to starting was widespread, Sakura had seen her swimsuit and begged not to have anything to do with this, for her items were first, and this was last, and she wanted to be out of that tiny thing as soon as possible, Satoshi and Ryu were afraid of Xi Ling's wrath as Tara was the only girl left, plus, those two were a couple already, enough said.  
  
They left the two to their devices and set Lara and Xi Lang on guard to make sure they don't.*meaningful pause*.sidetrack too much.  
  
While the four of them remained in the living room planning, the rest drifted off to their own stuff. Tomoyo decided to play dress-up, using none other than Sakura as a doll, Nakuru was creaming Touya at arm wrestling, Yukito was watching his best friend get trashed, Syaoran and Eriol were on their couch playing video games, Chiharu was assaulting Takashi with a pen for telling someone one of his tales, Meiling and Fuji had hooked up a Dance Dance Revolution to his room's TV cos Meiling had challenged him, calling him uncoordinated, Rika and Naoko were occupying themselves with making rather a large cake, Satoshi and Ryu were busying themselves with the seemingly large bowl of chocolate frosting the two girls had given them to keep them out of their faces and Xi Long was STILL asleep and Kara was the only left to drag him to his room and try to get him awake.  
  
Halfway through digging through bags and closets for outfits, she got an idea. She grabbed what she could (the bags and several random stuff from the closet), dragged Sakura across the corridor into the guys' room and shoved everything, including Sakura, into the bathroom. As Syaoran lost due to the distraction, she gave a sweet smile, "Don't mind us."  
  
She then went out and grabbed all the girls she could. Naoko and Rika were still baking, so they couldn't leave, Meiling was dragged right off the DDR mat, Fuji tailed after demanding that his opponent be returned, but was then pushed onto the couch and made to sit there, Takashi was given the same treatment, but because she had grabbed Chiharu mid-pursuit and he was following her kissing her feet, Xi Ling and Tara were still planning, Xi Lang and Lara still had to play babysitter, Kara was currently whacking the still-in-the-otherworld Xi Long with a steel chair (no wonder he's still out), Nakuru was interrupted as she was laughing manically at Touya who was banging his head on the table crying and getting his right arm treated by Yukito (it doesn't hurt from muscle strain or anything like that. It's from getting slammed onto the rather hard table repeatedly) and agreed willingly to go.  
  
So, now, she had four dolls to play with, Nakuru, Chiharu, Sakura and Meiling. She gave the boys a warning glance, as if daring them to get off the couch at great risk to their personal health, before herding the girls into the bathroom and then going in herself.  
  
*After a while*  
  
She emerged, wearing a dark grey tube top and fitting dark grey pants and a dark purple asymmetrical knee-length skirt, "Konnichiwa, minna-san. I present to you, Cabin 6's summer collection!"  
  
As if on cue, Nakuru burst out of the bathroom, spinning in her maroon/white butterfly shaped top and a long flowy maroon skirt, her hair tied into a high ponytail with a sparkly maroon butterfly clip flapping around wildly. She stopped in front of the guys, curtsied rather bouncily and went back in.  
  
Chiharu came out next in an off-the-shoulder white shirt with puffy and short sleeves and a pair of purple hotpants. She followed Nakuru's path, swung around and winked.  
  
Fuji started nudging Takashi suggestively until Meiling came out in a black sleeveless cropped top and a cream/pink mini skirt. Then, all he could do was stare.  
  
Sakura came last, in a white V-neck T-shirt and a denim mini skirt. Her pink floral bikini showed under the low neckline, the bow swinging as she bounced. What she wasn't aware of was that with every bounce she took, Syaoran turned a shade redder.  
  
This carried on; Tomoyo came out in a deep purple swimsuit with the neckline plunging to the waist. Nakuru came in a strapless maroon one-piece and an asymmetrical translucent skirt, her hair tied into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Chiharu came in a blue bikini, the top was rather a narrow tube top and the bottom low-cut and boy-cut, with an ankle-length sleeveless white coat. Meiling emerged in a red/gold tankini, the top was red with gold edges and the bottom vice-versa. Sakura didn't come out, well, willingly, at least. Her face was tinted red as she screamed and she struggled, but the four other pushed her straight toward the guys. She couldn't gain balance, and had to keep moving forward to avoid falling. Poor unfortunate Syaoran got full blast of the tiny bikini as she fell onto him into rather a compromising position. They finally got her off and noticed two things. 1) Her bikini top was stained with blood across the middle. 2) He was unconscious, his face red and blood was streaming from his right nostril in a steady flow.  
  
When the flow stopped and he awakened, he found them sitting in a circle. Tomoyo noticed this first and said, "Good you're awake. Come join us. We're playing strip truth-or-dare. It's the same really, except that if you don't do a truth or dare that's given to you, you have to remove one article of clothing. The only rule is no hats, socks, shoes, etc. And all dares to be done after the game is over."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in horror, "GOD ALMIGHTY! NO WAY IN HELL AM I PLAYING THAT DEVILISH GAME!!"  
  
He tried to scramble away, but caught Sakura's puppy eyes. He sighed, for there was no resisting, especially if she turned on the waterworks.  
  
(Remember that the last person who was asked is the next person to ask. Confused? A asks B truth or dare. After B does the truth/dare/penalty, B gets to ask the next person)  
  
Tomoyo went first, "Meiling, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"We know you've got a crush on somebody. Spill."  
  
*Blush*  
  
"Or at least a clue."  
  
She smirked, "It's a boy."  
  
"Duh. That is so obvious."  
  
"No, I could be lesbian for all you know."  
  
"OK. Fine, fine."  
  
"Fuji, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to french the cat."  
  
"What cat?"  
  
"That one." She pointed to the black kitten with the white paws, snout, tummy and tail tip on the window sill, "Syaoran, be a nice cuz and fetch it for me."  
  
He grumbled and picked the cat by the scruff and held it at arms' length to avoid the claws.  
  
"EEK~! NO SYAORAN! POOR KITTY! PUT IT DOWN!" This was Sakura. Syaoran then gladly dropped it onto Sakura's lap. She immediately started stroking and tickling the cat, crooning, "Nice Yumi-chan. Good Yumi-chan."  
  
Syaoran stared at her like she was some sort of freak, "Yumi.chan?"  
  
"Yes Yumi-chan" She resumed tickling the kitten on her lap, who seemed to be enjoying it all.  
  
Fuji resumed the game, "Eriol, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to steal the girls' cake, when it's done."  
  
"Consider it done." He caught the tiny wink Tomoyo flashed him, "Sakura, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um.truth, then."  
  
"You like someone, we want details."  
  
"Eep."  
  
Somehow Yumi sensed something was bothering his new mistress and snarled at Eriol.  
  
"Ha. Well, you know the penalty."  
  
She sighed, then lifted the sweater over her head, revealing a black tank top with a VERY low neckline. Syaoran blushed and looked away.  
  
Yumi seemed eager to upset Syaoran. He started rubbing himself against Sakura's tummy, subconsciously (or not?) revealing some of that tanned flat stomach underneath.  
  
"Stop it, Yumi-chan. It tickles. Chiharu, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"You and Takashi are the oldest couple here, having been together since elementary school. What got you together?"  
  
(I am making this up. I have absolutely no idea about how they met)  
  
"Well, it was kindergarten and we were in the same class. He was the guy always telling his stories, and I never believed them, and somehow disliked him. Then, one day, it was raining and we were the last two left after school waiting for out parents. The teacher waiting with us had gone in to go to the toilet. I was playing with a small rubber ball. Eventually, in bounced out of the porch into the rain. I ran out to get it, slipped and scraped my knee. Takashi helped me up and begged his mom, who had just come, to take me home to get my knee fixed. At his house, she taped up my knee and called the school to get my mom's number. I was crying then, and to cheer me up, he gave me his teddy bear."  
  
"KAWAII!"  
  
*MEGA sweatdrop*  
  
"Tomoyo, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to dismantle that camera of yours and throw them over the fence onto the highway."  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "Fine by me."  
  
Chiharu stared in shock, but Sakura, next to her whispered, "She's got a cupboard full at home, if you want to know. And she always bring five spares when she goes on long trips."  
  
Tomoyo then smiled slyly, "Syaoran, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dar.er.TRUTH! TRUTH! I WANT TRUTH!"  
  
"Too late. Haha. Dare it is. I dare you to kiss Sakura later in front of my camera."  
  
"GAH!"  
  
Tomoyo glared at him in a way that made him forget all about the penalty. As he glanced in the general direction of Yumi, he caught an evil glint in Yumi's eye that said 'I don't like you and I'm gonna personally make your life a living hell'.  
  
He yelled, "Sakura, you are SO getting rid of that thing that moment Fuji's dare is done. It's evil, godammit, evil."  
  
"Silly Syaoran." She tickled Yumi under the chin, making him purr, "Nobody's getting rid of nobody. In fact, I think I'm gonna keep him."  
  
"Keep.him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!"  
  
Syaoran's voice carried through the entire cabin and Touya poked his head in, "What's all that noise about?" He caught the same glint in Yumi's eye as Syaoran did, "Um.Sakura, you don't intend on keeping that.that THING, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And why is everyone calling him a thing? He's Yumi-chan."  
  
"Excuse me." Touya closed the door behind him and.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!"  
  
This time, it carried through out to the highway, turning heads. Touya went back in, about to scream at his sister, but Nakuru beat him to it. She leapt up and glomped him as she hadn't for half a week.  
  
An evil grin flashed across Syaoran's face, "Oh, and Nakuru, I dare you to stay there like that until he has to go to bed unless he's going to the toilet or something like that."  
  
"Oh, I've got to pee."  
  
Nakuru just hung on tighter, "Oh, you're not going anywhere, mister. Not unless you want me to tell everyone, about how many times I beat you at arm wrestling in less than two seconds."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
Fuji then frenched Yumi, and almost got the tip of his tongue bitten off in the process, Eriol stole the cake, and got chased around the entire cabin four times before shoving it into Ryu and Satoshi's arms. They then went to the edge of the woods, next to the lake and the fence that divided the camp from the highway. Tomoyo borrowed Syaoran's Swiss army knife, dismantled the camera, after removing the tape first, of course. One throw was all it took. A car skidded, and you could hear the driver yelling, "CRAZY KIDS!" Tomoyo just giggled and extracted her spare from her bag, replacing the tape. She then pointed it to Sakura and Syaoran, "Your turn."  
  
As Yumi leapt out of Sakura's arms to chase after a rat, our fave couple felt a blush creeping up, turned every shade of red under the sun, then passed out simultaneously. (Kawaii, ne?)  
  
Syaoran was the first to wake up, staring into Eriol and Tomoyo's I'm-so- evil-to-my-cute-descendant/best-friend-by-playing-matchmaker smiles. "Did I tell you have to kiss her on the lips?" they chorused. The blush crept up, his nose started bleeding, and he passed out again, all in three seconds flat. (I just ADORE bullying them. OHOHOHOHO ^O^)  
  
Half an hour later, he woke up, fortunately, to Sakura's worried face, instead of E+T's evil faces. Tomoyo dragged him to his feet, while Eriol guided Sakura to the spot in front of him. Then Tomoyo jumped in front of them and started filming. They turned to look at each other. Amber and emerald gazed into each other. They felt blushes creep up. As they leaned closer, their blushes turned into darker shades of red. They both didn't exactly want to do this, because they thought that it would ruin their friendship. The moment their lips met, Eriol shouted out, "And you have to stay there for ten seconds!"  
  
During those ten seconds, they each did a bit of thinking of their own. ^Syaoran is so warm. ^ Hoooooee! What am I thinking? ^ But it's true. ^ Are you that little voice-at-the-back-of-my-head-thing? ^ Yes, and I'm here to stay and you can't do anything about that. You like Syaoran, you like Syaoran, you like Sy. ^ Hoooooee. I'm stuck with the irritating conscience.^  
  
But hers wasn't the only one. ^Her lips are so soft, may as well enjoy this. She's probably gonna hate me after this. ^ How are you so sure? ^ Well.um. ^ See? You don't know! I tell ya, she likes you. It's so obvious, the way she smiles at you an' stuff. ^ Now, how are you so sure about that? ^ Alright, so maybe I don't know. After all, I am you. What better way to find out than to ask? ^ But.but.then, I'll have to tell her I like her. That'll totally ruin our friendship. ^ Well, since you already said your friendship will be ruined after this, no dif if you tell, right? ^ Yeah, but. ^ Wut? Is weedle Syaowan a weedle scawed? ^ NO I'M NOT! ^ Then I DARE you to tell her. ^ Fine! I accept the dare! Right after I'm done with this one! ^ Fine by me. ^ Man, two dares at once.^  
  
"Nine.Ten!" The two broke apart. After they caught their breath, Syaoran whispered, just so that Sakura could hear, "I've kinda got something to tell you."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"You wanna go first?"  
  
"No, you go first."  
  
"Well, um.Sakura, ya know, when I first met you, how I was this cold- hearted anti-social? Well, now I've changed, because.of you. No matter how mean I was to you, you always tried to be my friend. And, well, what I'm trying to say is, I've fallen for you over the time I've spent here in Tomoeda, and.I.I love you. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean, you being so popular at school and all, I won't be surprised if you already have a boyfriend, I." He was stopped by Sakura's finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhh. Don't say that. I was reserving that spot for someone special, someone I could spend the rest of my life with, and that person is you. I love you too." They then melted into each other's arms for another kiss, but were interrupted by a loud "KAWAII!" obviously from Tomoyo. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
(Hahaz. Did you notice? This whole fragment is from CCS Messenger Chapter 2. I thought it would be kinda cool.and I couldn't think of a way for S+S to get together. Hehez. And no, it is not a huge cut and paste job. That would be too sian. You see, ff.net uses Tahoma10 and I use Arial12. That would make me have to do a LOT of editing. And I lost the docs when my diskette kena got virus from one of the school coms) (BTW, ignore the bits and pieces of Singlish I use here and there in the Author Notes) (Singlish is basically English with a LOT of Singapore slang)  
  
The sweatdrop evaporated with a "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!" from Touya. Apparently, he had FINALLY flung Nakuru off and was now dancing the merry jig on a rock in the lake.  
  
Until Nakuru leapt up and glomped him, causing the two to fall into the lake.  
  
*After a while, back in the cabin*  
  
Syaoran's arm hardly left Sakura's shoulders after that, and that made Yumi VERY upset. He scratched and clawed, which in turn made Sakura very upset. So, when he accidentally gave Sakura a large gash on the leg instead of Syaoran, he stopped. Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran were discussing none other than Eriol and Tomoyo. The two acted a lot like a couple, but insisted that they were just friends. (They're not a couple anymore remember? After that fateful game of truth or dare, only S+S remember that they were once together) After a while, they devised a plan to get them together, and get back at them at the same time for embarrassing them.  
  
They found the two schemers sitting in the kitchen, very bored, having accomplished their latest mission to get S+S together. Suddenly, a shout of "Time, Maze, Mirror, Create, come to my aid!" was heard, and they disappeared.  
  
*Within Maze*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo landed in a VERY uncomfortable and compromising position. They scrambled off each other relatively faster than S+S ever have and saw 'Sakura' giggling.  
  
"Alright, Mirror. Why in the fourteen hells are we in Maze?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sakura's getting back at you."  
  
"Wha-" He thought for a moment, then realized something, "Ha. Fat hope."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. And apparently, Sakura doesn't either."  
  
"Whatever. I still say fat hope. Anyway, we deserve at least something close to an explanation."  
  
"That's part of why I'm here. You see, she combined Create and me, which enables me to create whatever supplies you may need. And with Time, every day you spend here will be a minute in the real world, and every half a second there will be an hour here. All you have to do is get out of Maze." She smiled sweetly, and they started walking.  
  
*Back in the real world*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran raided the fridge, and feasted on chocolate while he tended to the gash on her leg. After three minutes, Tomoyo and Eriol appeared again, hand in hand.  
  
"You guys sure took long. Three days."  
  
"Yeah well, WE didn't have a magic bell created by Clow. Anyway, I guess we should thank you. But we'll have our revenge, THAT you can be sure off."  
  
Sakura's left eyebrow moved upwards considerably, "Oh? And I suppose you've got a plan."  
  
"No, but I'd appreciate it if you put that chocolate down and clear off. We need to get scheming." Tomoyo started pushing Sakura and Syaoran out the door.  
  
The rest of the day went as usual (try defining 'usual'. You'll find it rather difficult, as a different thing happens to them everyday).  
  
So, how'd you like it? I'm a bit anxious to end this, to start on the sequel. It's gonna be SO cool. And I suggest that you try to read/watch Gensomaden Saiyuki, Juliet Marillier's Daughter of the Forest & Son of the Shadows, Harry Potter, Vandread, You're Under Arrest, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, The Princess Diaries, The Princess Bride and Fushigi Yuugi, but the main thing is Gensomaden Saiyuki. Ja ne! 


	19. Camp two, Day nine Twist of events

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Hi hi! I just turned 13 yesterday!! WEE~!! Well, technically, it's the day before, cos it's past midnight, but heck. I'm now eating my overcooked-by-two-minutes bowl noodle. Hehez. I dun own CC/CCS.  
  
SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE TO GET SAIYUKI VCDS GODAMMIT!!!  
  
And add Lord of the Ring to the list mentioned at the end of the previous chapter.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 19: Camp two, Day nine*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"No, but I'd appreciate it if you put that chocolate down and clear off. We need to get scheming." Tomoyo started pushing Sakura and Syaoran out the door.  
  
The rest of the day went as usual.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
They gathered at the pool in the gym the next day.along with cabin 5. They had to share the pool with them because everyone was training that day and the other four cabins had the pleasure of sharing the lake.yes. The lake that contained fish that might fancy toes raw and wriggling the moment it got hungry enough.  
  
The counsellors went along fine, but the campers hated each other to bits. When friendly matches were held to practice, they were too serious about it for their own good.  
  
It turned out that Chidori and Tenji were representing Cabin 5 for the dive. Each cabin practiced their dives during the other's break and lunchtime (Cabins 1,3 & 5 and Cabins 2,4 & 6 took their lunches alternately).  
  
After everything, it was decided to have a little diving competition, but since the actual dives weren't to be seen until the actual competition the next day, they had to come up with new ones.  
  
Tenji and Chidori went first, and executed perfect dives, simple and with little splash. Tara and Xi Ling then made their way to the highest board and readied themselves to jump off. Their feet had barely left the board when Tenji made his move. Over the short period of time where he left Sakura-tachi alone, he developed a spell that sucked on a person's aura, thus weakening the person. This spell he used on Tara, and she started to black out.  
  
When she finally came round, she was lying in the hospital wing with a twisted ankle. Apparently, she plunged from such a height at such a speed and entered the water with a force that twisted her ankle (it's true, if you came into the water at the wrong position, there's a possibility that your bones will snap into two pieces or more.yes.that means she got off easy).  
  
The door opened as Lara, Xi Ling and Xi Lang entered. She managed a feeble "Hi."  
  
They had apparently snuck off from dinner with the same thing troubling them. Now that half their diving team was injured, they had none left, none who knew the dive, except.  
  
".Lara and Xi Lang!" Tara exclaimed. The two fell backwards off the foot of the bed where they had been sitting side by side, subconsciously.  
  
Tara and Xi Ling then looked to each other, with wicked grins on their faces. They crawled up to the foot of the bed and looked over at the two, who were still staring dumbfounded back at them.  
  
Gradually, they convinced them to do it, the rest of the gang came by and everyone drifted off to their beds to sleep.  
  
GOMEN if it's too short. I had to rush for my Creative Writing Portfolio. I originally intended to finish 20 chapters, but I guess we'll have to make do with one less. Sigh. Ah well, ja ne! 


	20. Camp two, Day ten Highdiving Act

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: I just started school yesterday. Bummer. A new anime mag juz came out here in Singapore called M.A.G.E. I missed the first issue, because I forgot, so I had to start with the second. Bum. Ah well, anyone in S'pore who doesn't mind giving up their first issue, GIMME!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I still can't believe I missed that huge article on Saiyuki and that huge pic of Gojyo. *starts daydreaming and is subconsciously drooling* Ah well. The usual, you know. I'm not gonna bother. And don't you think Saiyuki has the best OST EVER??!! (Say yes or I'll hunt you down and slit your throat ear to ear)  
  
SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE TO GET SAIYUKI VCDS GODAMMIT!!!  
  
(Hahaz. I'm actually starting to write this 23 days after the day after I started school. Well, don't blame me! I had writer's block. All I could think of was the sequel. My ex-classmate [now he's in the next class] was in the same situation. BTW, go read his fic. Damn funny. His username is Burnout. He only has one fic, so don't worry about not knowing which one it is)  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 20: Camp two, Day ten*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Tara and Xi Ling then looked to each other, with wicked grins on their faces. They crawled up to the foot of the bed and looked over at the two, who were still staring dumbfounded back at them.  
  
Gradually, they convinced them to do it, the rest of the gang came by and everyone drifted off to their beds to sleep.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Lara and Xi Lang sat on the special benches set up to separate participants & spectators (the diving is last and everyone had already gone for their event, and after the event, went to watch in the spectator's benches) and were STILL sulking, it wasn't THEIR fault they were told to guard their siblings, neither was it THEIR fault that they were also the best swimmers in the group. Tomoyo, to make it worse, had stuffed them into dark blue Speedos, Lara in a cross/bare-back that she detested half to death (this is quite something, considering her swimsuit is an inanimate object).  
  
Suddenly, their heads jerked up; they felt an aura, a black aura, probing their minds. They both shut it out as quickly as they could, but it was too late. Tenji Sugimori had found out what their dive was. They looked over to where Cabin 5 was, and saw Tenji whispering to Chidori. "Shit. They got our dive. I can safely bet my life they're gonna use it." Lara said, as Xi Lang cursed and swore under his breath, "Which is why we need a new one."  
  
Finished with his cursing and swearing, Xi Lang said, "Leave that to me. I tell you after they're done with their dive."  
  
Cabin 1 went, then 2, 3, 4, and 5. True enough, Tenji and Chidori had used their dive. As they walked to the diving board, Xi Lang gave Lara a mental image of their dive. She saw it and laughed, "Man, we are gonna whoop their friggin asses!"  
  
They climbed and climbed to the top board, and stepped up to the edge, side by side, their backs facing to pool, Xi Lang to Lara's left. They jumped, and they twisted. Xi Lang looked next to him to see how Lara was doing, and sensed the black aura interfere with hers. As they dropped, Lara began to black out and Xi Lang muttered a spell under his breath, forcing Tenji's aura out with his own. Lara, recovered full consciousness, and as if nothing had happened, they spun and they spun as they fell, as if there were a whirlwind right in the middle of the pool. When they entered the water, the whirlwind became a whirlpool that tailed them all the way till they surfaced. They watched the applause, still in the water, grinning like there was no tomorrow.  
  
They swam to the edge where Xi Ling and a limping Tara met them with towels.  
  
Soon, the results were out and it was time to give away the prizes. Kara had won the 50m freestyle, Sakura the 100m freestyle, Some other cabin the 50m breaststroke, much to Meiling's very GREAT disappointment, Syaoran the 100m breaststroke, some other cabin the 50m butterfly, Tomoyo the 100m butterfly, Cabin 6 the relay, and obviously, Cabin 6 the dive. Cabin 6 also walked away with the most prizes won, and when they all walked up to receive the prize, they found their two divers missing. They looked high and low, but couldn't find them. They had even covered their auras.  
  
*To where Xi Lang and Lara are*  
  
"They're really stupid you know. You'd think they'd be sharper." Lara smirked.  
  
"Ha. I hate prize presentations," He imitated random celebrities at awards, "Oh boohoo. I think I'm gonna cry. I'd like to thank my dog for peeing all over me and waking me up so that I wasn't late for the recording."  
  
Lara laughed and then said, "By the way, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You helped me back there."  
  
"Oh. That. But how'd you know? You were out."  
  
"You THOUGHT I was out. I felt your aura. Thanks. By the way, want some ice cream out my secret stash? I snuck it in."  
  
"Chocolate?"  
  
She grinned at him, "Yup."  
  
"YOU LEAVE ME OUT ON THAT AND YOU'LL FIND ME PLAYING SOCCER WITH YOUR HEAD!!!"  
  
She laughed and started out into a sprint, "Race you to the cabin!"  
  
*Later*  
  
They returned to the cabin, and saw their two missing divers asleep on the couch, Xi Lang curled up, using the armrest for a pillow and Lara stretched out, using HIM for a pillow with her legs dangling off the other armrest. On the coffee table, were two empty messy bowls and a few very LARGE cartons of Swenson's chocolate ice cream. Most looked at each other and smiled, but Kara and Xi Long collapsed to their knees, Kara screaming, "NOOOOOOO~!! NOT THEM TOO!!!" and Xi Long, "NOOOOOOO~!! THEY HAD CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM WITHOUT US!!!"  
  
Kara shot him a killer glare and he said, sheepishly, "Uh, and that too."  
  
WEEE~!! FOUR MORE COUPLES TO GO!!! Guess WHO~!!! Hehez. Sorry for the delay. Writer's block. Anyway, till next time...Ja ne! 


	21. Camp two, Day eleven Nothing in particu...

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: SHIT!! STILL HAVE HOMEWORK!!! AND GOT TUITION SOME MORE!!!! AIYOH!!!!! Anyway, I dun own CC/CCS. If I did, I'd sell it and buy myself $2000000 worth of Saiyuki merchandise.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 21: Camp two, Day eleven*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Kara shot him a killer glare and he said, sheepishly, "Uh, and that too."  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Ok. I'm seriously too out-of-ideas to bother to write anything in detail. Seriously. I can DEFINITELY not wait to start on the sequel. So, basically, since they have nothing on today, nothing much happened except: 1) Lara and Xi Lang were teased a whole lot. 2) Tomoyo made and altered the costumes. 3) They rehearsed.  
  
WEE~!! (Geez. What's up with me and WEEs?) Just five chapters left after this one. Sigh. Can't wait. 


	22. Camp two, Day twelve Tenji's helping th...

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. It's the same day when I started actually writing and completed the last two chapters. As you might have guessed, I'm rushing to finish godforsaken fic and get the show on the road, so let's get it on. I don't own CC/CCS.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 22: Camp two, Day twelve*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
1) Lara and Xi Lang were teased a whole lot. 2) Tomoyo made and altered the costumes. 3) They rehearsed.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
They woke, feeling excited. It was the day before the singing comp, and no one could wait for the next day. Tomoyo was especially jumpy. Uh-oh.  
  
She dragged everyone out of whatever they were doing and stuffed them into the room she shared with her two sleepy friends. She locked them all in the bathroom (poor them) and dragged them out one by one to get them dressed before shoving them out into the hallway. Only the counsellors were spared, having locked themselves upstairs to avoid her wrath.  
  
At last, she had dressed all of them, and after a few minutes, emerged herself in a new outfit.  
  
Sakura was in pink halter-top-that-looks-like-a-two-piece-swim-suit-top-and- is-cut-off-above-the-midriff and black micro shorts that made her long legs look even longer. This was paired with pink ankle socks and black/silver sports shoes.  
  
Syaoran wore a very long white/green checked shirt left unbuttoned with a black T-shirt inside with khaki knee-length cargo shorts and black sports shoes.  
  
Tomoyo wore purple top that matched Sakura's and a white micro skirt paired with purple ankle socks and white/silver sports shoes.  
  
Eriol wore a very long black/blue checked shirt left unbuttoned with a white T-shirt inside with khaki knee-length cargo shorts and white sports shoes.  
  
The two sets of triplets wore what they had on the first day of Camp no. 2.  
  
Chiharu wore a yellow blouse with white bicycle shorts and white/yellow sneakers.  
  
Naoko wore a black T-shirt that said "I Love IT" in aqua, a denim skirt and black sandals.  
  
Rika wore a white sundress and white, heeled sandals.  
  
Meiling wore a red tank top with "Killer Cutie" in gold, black slacks and red/gold sports shoes.  
  
Takashi wore a NORMAL red T-shirt and black cargo pants.  
  
Satoshi wore a slightly baggy black T-shirt emblazoned with "hacker n. (colloq.) computer enthusiast, esp. one gaining unauthorized access to files." in red and grey baggy pants.  
  
Ryu wore black jeans, a white T-shirt and a brown jacket over it.  
  
Fuji wore a black-'outlined' Chinese-style elbow-length green shirt that reached down to mid-thigh with slits at the side up to where a normal shirt would end, a fitting long-sleeved black shirt inside and white trousers.  
  
When Fuji saw Meiling, he started blushing as his mouth dropped open. His best friends smirked, and elbowed him hintingly. Ryu smirked, "Ooh~. Someone's got a little crush. Dreaming of wedding bells, now are you? She IS from a family of magic."  
  
"Ah shaddup. At least MINE'S of magic descent, what about Rika?"  
  
Satoshi, sitting on the staircase railing, started laughing. Ryu glared at him, "You shut it. You thought your best friends wouldn't notice when you start eyeing Naoko."  
  
Satoshi, shocked, lost his balance and fell backwards, just managing to catch a part of the staircase railing. His best friends pulled him up and Fuji opened his mouth to speak, "Whatever the case, remember what ojii-san said. So, what about Rika and Naoko?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard Tenji's voice out of nowhere, "Yes. What about them?" Yes. EVERYONE. As in everyone-including-Takashi-Chiharu-Rika-and- Naoko-everyone. They stared as a pitch-black portal appeared and they were sucked into the pitch-black world most were so familiar with.  
  
Rika fainted into Ryu's arms, Takashi's eyes actually OPENED, Chiharu screamed and Naoko was yelling things about being abducted by aliens and Tenji being an alien.  
  
Eriol looked at the scene before him with utter distaste. He snapped his fingers and Naoko & Chiharu immediately calmed down as Rika woke.  
  
Tenji suddenly appeared, "As I said, what ABOUT them?"  
  
Ryu sat Rika down and stood up, "What do you want, Tenji?"  
  
"Just sharing a little information."  
  
"Then spill."  
  
"Having magic has it's advantages you know," Tenji replied coolly, "For example, I was able to spy on you when you told your story, and I can find out who every single one of any one person's ancestors is in a blink of an eye."  
  
Naoko stared, wide-eyed; squeaked, "Magic?"  
  
Tenji smiled and nodded, "Yes, dear girl. Magic. And it just so happens, I decided to look into the family trees of you and Ms. Sasaki here. It turns out that forty-two generations ago, two girls from Fuji's family ran away and eloped. So, yes, you are of magic descent."  
  
It was Rika's turn to squeak, "Magic descent?"  
  
Satoshi demanded, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I believe you have a certain, what's that word, fondness for Ms. Yanagisawa, don't you? And I believe this true vice versa. I assume it safe to presume the same for Ryu and Rika. And, I believe Fuji's grandfather told you not to go falling for the wrong girls." The four blushed.  
  
"But why? That can't be your true reason." Fuji spoke up.  
  
"Ah, but you know I won't tell you. Don't worry. You'll find out sometime. In the meantime, good luck for the competition tomorrow."  
  
He dematerialised, and a second later, they found themselves back where they were, except Satoshi wasn't hanging off the staircase anymore. Rika, Ryu, Satoshi and Naoko were blushing so hard; it seemed somewhat impossible that they haven't passed out yet.  
  
Fuji and Mailing looked at them, smiled and shook their heads. As the others crowded around their newfound victims, they looked to each other, ready to burst with laughter and backed off down the stairs.  
  
The moment they were sure that they were out of earshot, they collapsed with laughter. Fuji leant against the wall, clutching his sides, but Meiling, not having any wall to lean against, lost her balance and fell down the stairs. Fuji reached out and grabbed her hand, but found himself losing HIS balance and tumbled down after her.  
  
They rolled down, clutching to each other and yelling for dear life. When they hit the bottom, they found themselves so close, so close that their noses were less than a centimetre apart, Fuji on top. They found themselves unable to let go. Ignoring their aching muscles, they drew closer and their lips met. Just then, a loud "KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII~!!!" descended from the heavens above. They quickly parted and Fuji said, "Whatever you do, do NOT tell me that it's who I think it is."  
  
Meiling looked past his face, "I don't think so. It's Sakura. She's got Tomoyo's cam and Eriol is sweatdropping while clamping his hand tight over a seemingly still-jumpy Tomoyo."  
  
"Good. At least it wasn't Tomoyo."  
  
"Uh, one thing. Is it exactly NORMAL for Satoshi and Ryu to be grinning like manic idiots, giggling like schoolgirls, whispering to each other like spies and for Satoshi to be holding his necklace out like that?"  
  
"Manic idiots.giggling.whispering.his necklace.OH SHIT!" He scrambled to get of, but it was no use. Suddenly, he found himself frozen from neck down.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Meiling was in the same situation.  
  
Fuji turned his head as much as humanly possible, and saw a snickering Hakuryu hovering above out of the corner of his eye, "Go to hell, you stinking lizard!" He turned back to Meiling, "I hate those bastards. The last time this happened, I was halfway through banging my locker half to death."  
  
"How'd you get yourself out of it?"  
  
"I just.oh shit. Why the hell didn't I think of this earlier?" He closed his eyes and concentrated for a while. During that while, His ear clasps jiggled a bit, and finally, fell off. The moment they hit the floor, his eyes opened and a green glow 'exploded' from him. The spell broke. It was as if they had been coated in glass and the glass suddenly shattered, exploded outwards and dematerialised.  
  
He rolled onto his back and flipped onto a kneel, stretching his hands upwards, releasing a chi blast at his two friends who were desperately trying to run away. Then, THEY were the ones frozen. He grinned to Meiling, "The advantage of being the strongest of us three is having telekinesis."  
  
THERE! DONE! The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get started on the sequel. It's gonna be SO cool! 


	23. Camp two, Day thirteen Strike a pose fo...

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word  
  
Akizuki Nakuru - An, Chen Xi Lang - La, Chen Xi Ling - Li, Chen Xi Long - Lo, Daidouji Tomoyo - To, Harada Satoshi - Sh, Hiiragizawa Eriol - Er, Kinomoto Sakura - Sa, Kinomoto Touya - Kt, Li Meiling - Me, Li Syaoran - Sy, Ling Si Di Tara - Lt, Ling Si Hai Lara - Ll, Ling Si Huo Kara - Lk, Masuda Fuji - Fu, Mihara Chiharu - Ch, Sasaki Rika - Ri, Tajiri Ryu - Ry, Tsukishiro Yukito - Yu, Yamazaki Takashi - Ta, Yanagisawa Naoko - Na  
  
Disclaimer: WEE~!! GONG XI FA CAI, XI QI YANG YANG!!! HAPPY CNY Y'ALL!!!! I DUN OWN CCS/CC...waitaminute, why am I so happy about that?  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 23: Camp two, Day thirteen*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
He rolled onto his back and flipped onto a kneel, stretching his hands upwards, releasing a chi blast at his two friends who were desperately trying to run away. Then, THEY were the ones frozen. He grinned to Meiling, "The advantage of being the strongest of us three is having telekinesis."  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Tomoyo awoke to see a very sick-looking Sakura sitting on the couch clutching the mug she was staring into half to death, her knuckles white.  
  
She gave her friend a sympathetic smile, "Have the butterflies gone hyper?"  
  
Sakura jolted up in her seat and gave a shriek, before seeing her friend awake and smiled grimly, "That, and crocodiles gone postal."  
  
Meiling, by now, was awake, "Ah, don't worry. You'll be fine. Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to be in all the items anymore. By the way, you got the schedule?"  
  
Sakura stared pointedly at the sheet of paper on top of the TV in reply.  
  
"Oh. 'K then. Isn't it time for you to go for the briefing?"  
  
She gave another shriek and bolted out the door, right into Syaoran who was just leaving to go for the briefing.  
  
He looked her up and down and then looked ready to burst out in laughter, the training when he was young having helped some.  
  
She stared at him, "What?"  
  
"Are you sure you're going to see Mrs. Campbell and Ms. Laura in that?"  
  
She then realized she was still wearing a big Tee with a huge picture of Mashimaro down the front and fluffy pink bunny slippers. She gave another shriek, bolted into her room and did a quick-changing act of half a minute, before emerging a pink tank top, white shorts and pink flip-flops. She turned to the left, and turned to the right, a sheet of honey-brown hair flying everywhere, confused about where to go. Syaoran, standing by sweatdropping, sighed, brushed her hair off her face and clamped his hands as hard as he could on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, "Look. Chill. You're not the only one who's nervous. And you're not the Xi Lang who spilled hot coffee on his crotch at the thought of having to see his girl at her sexiest. Now, let's just go to the friggin briefing and listen to what friggin things they have to say."  
  
He turned her around, and steered her down the stairs and out the door, not letting go of her shoulders. When they stepped out, he could feel her aura relax a bit, so he let go. As they enjoyed a quiet walk to the main building, he felt her aura ease up more and more.  
  
*Time skip to that night*  
  
The whole of Cabin 6 had stomachs full of tbwwings on sugar highs (Oh, believe me. That's bad) just before Ms. Laura's voice came over the speaker, "That was Cabin 5, with an amazing 20 songs, just five under the limit! But, we have an even MORE amazing group up next. You might have noticed, that we sorted groups according to the quantity, starting with Cabin 3, with four items, Cabin 1, with six, Cabin 4, with ten, Cabin 2, with seventeen and Cabin 5, with twenty. Now, who can guess how many these guys have?"  
  
Yells came from the crowds, and she kept silent before, "Yes! Do I here a twenty-four? YES I hear a twenty-four!! Twenty-four it is!! Give it up for Cabin 6, the Cherry Wolf All Stars!!!"  
  
(By the way, if you're wondering about how Tomoyo is filming all this, she got her mom to send in all her filming equipment and got Ms. Laura to allow her to let her bodyguards film it provided that she got a copy of the end product)  
  
Nakuru and Yukito walked onstage (they're at the side, the spotlight is trained on them, and you can't see shit else), Nakuru in a sparkling maroon mini-dress and maroon velvet six-inch heeled sandals, Yukito in a penguin suit. Touya had requested (i.e. grovelled, begged, pleaded, went down on his knees, etc.) earlier to not have to leave backstage, agreeing to do the music and everything else.  
  
Nakuru screamed into her mike, "HI Y'ALL!!! I'm Nakuru, and this is Yukito here, we are your MCs for today. We'll be presenting our lovely cabin number 6 in their performance. Come on, tell us what their first song is, Yukito."  
  
"To begin the night, a duet by Sakura and Syaoran, At The Beginning."  
  
The spotlight shined on the two in the middle of the stage, Syaoran extremely uncomfortable in a tux and Sakura in a long flowy pink dress made of many thin layers of translucent sparkly silk, making it still look skin- tight, but still very floaty and fairy like.  
  
Sa We were strangers starting out on a journey.  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
Sy No one told me  
  
I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected  
  
What you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
Sa + Sy This is the start  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Sa  
  
We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Sy Never dreaming  
  
How our dreams would come true  
  
Sa + Sy Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
  
Sa Starting out on a journey  
  
Sa + Sy Life is a road and I wanna going  
  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning  
  
With you  
  
They bowed, and the spotlight went off, now shining on Nakuru and Yukito where they were standing earlier on. Nakuru started, "That was absolutely amazing, don't you think so? Let's have another round of applause for our leads."  
  
They applauded.  
  
Yukito shook his heading, grinning, "You guys are too obedient. Anyway, up next, too put it simply, Complicated!"  
  
The spotlight now concentrated on Tara, Lara and Kara, in fitting sleeveless tops in their colours and black baggy pants.  
  
Lk Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
Lt Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
Ll  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Lk Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Lt + Ll +Lk  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Lt  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
Ll  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Lk  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Lt + Ll + Lk  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Lt Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Ll Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Lk Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Lt + Ll + Lk Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
  
no no no  
  
They made a similar exit as Sakura and Syaoran and Nakuru said, "That was an unbelievably spectacular performance. What say you, Yukito?"  
  
"Unbelievable is right. But this is believable, our first solo performance for tonight, I'm A Believer."  
  
Fuji appeared in a big, baggy green hooded T-shirt with a Ying-Yang symbol on the front, a fitting long sleeved black shirt inside and baggy green pants.  
  
Fu I thought love was  
  
Only true in fairy tales  
  
Meant for someone else  
  
But not for me  
  
Love was out to get to me  
  
That's the way it seems  
  
Disappointment haunted  
  
All my dreams  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
I thought love was  
  
More or less a given thing  
  
But the more I gave the less  
  
I got, oh yeah  
  
What's the use in trying  
  
All you get is pain  
  
When I wanted sunshine  
  
I got rain  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
What's the use in trying  
  
All you get is pain  
  
When I wanted sunshine  
  
I got rain  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
Then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer  
  
He bowed, exited and the spotlight shone on the two MCs again. Once again, Nakuru spoke first, "Straight to the point. I know we can't be as good as the Moulin Rouge, but still, we can try."  
  
"Presenting, our own rendition of Lady Marmalade!"  
  
Tara, Lara and Kara were onstage in black/their colour corsets, black micro shorts, black killer heels, and black top hats.  
  
Lt Where's all mah soul sistas  
  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Ll  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
  
Lk  
  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Lt + Ll +Lk  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
What What, What what  
  
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
yea yea yea yea  
  
Ll He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
  
Black satin sheets, suedes, dark greens.  
  
yeah  
  
Lt + Ll + Lk Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
yea yea uh  
  
Lk He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
  
Mocha Chocalate-a  
  
Real Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
Lt  
  
Hey Hey Hey!  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
  
color of cafe au lait alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
  
More-more-more  
  
Lk  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Ll Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
Lt But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
  
Lt + Ll + Lk More-more-more  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
They blew kisses at the audience and the spotlight went off (by the way, they're getting standing ovations, mind you, except for Tenji-tachi and Chidori-tachi). Nakuru smiled, "I say we're pretty lucky, to have such talented singers in our midst, don't you, Yukito?"  
  
"Yes, lucky indeed. Anyway, for our next item, what other than Lucky?"  
  
Sakura wore an ankle-length pink leather sleeveless coat buttoned to the waist, black slacks and black boots.  
  
Sa This is a story about a girl named Lucky.  
  
Early morning, she wakes up  
  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
  
It's you they're all waiting for  
  
They go.  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say.  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
Lost in an image, in a dream  
  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
  
They go.  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say.  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
Er Best actress, and the winner is.Lucky!  
  
Ta I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for  
  
Lucky. Oh my god.here she comes!  
  
Sa  
  
Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
  
Why do tears come at night?  
  
She bowed, and the spotlight shone on Nakuru and Yukito, and Nakuru said, "All the songs these days are about love, aren't they?"  
  
"Yup. To tell the truth, it's getting kinda boring. But this one, this song is truly special. Check it out."  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Fuji, Ryu and Satoshi appeared in black formal jackets left unbuttoned, white shirts inside with only the collar button left unbuttoned and black trousers.  
  
Sy An empty street,  
  
An empty house,  
  
A whole inside my heart.  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
The rooms are getting smaller.  
  
Er  
  
I wonder how,  
  
I wonder why,  
  
I wonder where they are.  
  
The days we had,  
  
The songs we sang together.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Sh  
  
And oh, my love.  
  
I'm holding on forever.  
  
Reaching for a love that seems so far.  
  
Sy + Er + Fu + Ry + Sh  
  
So, I say a little prayer.  
  
And hope my dreams will take me there.  
  
Where the skies are blue.  
  
To see you once again,  
  
My love.  
  
Over seas and coast to coast.  
  
Find the place I love the most.  
  
Where the fields are green.  
  
To see you once again,  
  
My love.  
  
Fu  
  
I try to read,  
  
I go to work,  
  
I'm laughin' with my friends.  
  
But I can't stop,  
  
To keep myself from thinking.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
Ry I wonder how,  
  
I wonder why,  
  
I wonder where they are.  
  
The days we had,  
  
The songs we sang together.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Sh  
  
And oh, my love.  
  
I'm holding on forever.  
  
Reaching for a love that seems so far.  
  
  
  
Sy + Er + Fu + Ry + Sh  
  
So, I say a little prayer.  
  
And hope my dreams will take me there.  
  
Where the skies are blue.  
  
To see you once again,  
  
My love.  
  
Over seas and coast to coast.  
  
Find the place I love the most.  
  
Where the fields are green.  
  
To see you once again...  
  
Sh  
  
To hold you in my arms.  
  
To promise you my love.  
  
To tell you from the heart,  
  
You're what I'm thinking of.  
  
I'm reaching for the love that seems so far.  
  
Sy + Er + Fu + Ry + Sh  
  
Soooo, I say a little prayer.  
  
And hope my dreams will take me there.  
  
Where the skies are blue.  
  
To see you once again,  
  
My love.  
  
Over seas and coast to coast.  
  
Find the place I love the most.  
  
Where the fields are green.  
  
To see you once again,  
  
My love.  
  
I say a little prayer  
  
Dreams will take me there  
  
Where the skies are blue  
  
To see you once again  
  
Over seas and coast to coast  
  
To find the place I love the most.  
  
Where the fields are green.  
  
To see you once again,  
  
My love.  
  
It was Yukito's turn to speak first, "Did any of your dreams ever come true, Nakuru?"  
  
"Well, yes. That was the time I dreamed aboutallthesweetsintheworld..."  
  
Yukito sweatdropped and clamped his hand over her mouth, "Well anyway, Never Had A Dream Come True."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were onstage, wearing long black skirts and T-shirts in pink and purple respectively.  
  
Sa Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
Sa + To  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
To  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
Sa + To  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
To  
  
With you (BTW, this bit overlaps with the next bit)  
  
Sa  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
To  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
Sa No no no no  
  
Sa + To  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Yukito spoke again, "I love December. My favourite month. Too bad it's not December now. Let's just pretend it is, shall we?"  
  
"That we shall Yukito, that we shall. For the next song, Once Upon A December."  
  
Tomoyo wore a long flowy barebacked lavender gown.  
  
To Dancing bears, painted wings.  
  
Things I almost remember.  
  
And a song, someone sings  
  
Once upon a December.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
  
As horses prance through the silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory.  
  
Faraway, long ago  
  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
  
Things my heart used to know,  
  
Once upon a December.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
  
As horses prance through the silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory.  
  
Faraway, long ago  
  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
  
Things my heart used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember.  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Nakuru twirled around and around on the spot, humming. Yukito laughed and clamped his hand on her shoulder, "Stop it, you're making me dizzy."  
  
"But don't you love that song? That is certainly something out of the ordinary."  
  
"Is anything truly and purely ordinary, may I ask?"  
  
"Well, this girl is."  
  
Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo wore black slacks and V-neck tops cut just under the bust with sleeves that were fitting at the top and flared out at the elbows in red, pink and purple respectively.  
  
Sa Your powers may grow  
  
Each time you win  
  
Thus you blush head to toe  
  
When you catch sight of her  
  
Me She's just an ordinary girl  
  
In a magical world  
  
Now she's on the trail of trouble  
  
To One day, you'll find  
  
Your whole life has changed  
  
Act quick, be brave  
  
Your heart will show you the way  
  
Sa And the adventure has just begun  
  
Me She's just an ordinary girl  
  
In a magical world  
  
Now she's on the trail of trouble  
  
Sa + To +Me She's just an ordinary girl  
  
In a magical world  
  
Now she's on the trail of trouble  
  
Nakuru clapped, "Short and sweet, that's what I say."  
  
"Yup. By the way, what DID happen to Touya? Wasn't he supposed to be an MC with us?"  
  
"He doing all the backstage and the AV stuff."  
  
"I thought he might have wanted to be out here to glare at the guys who are making goggle eyes at Sakura. That guy is FAR too overprotective."  
  
"You said it."  
  
Meiling changed only her top into a Chinese-style shirt (exactly like Aril Lavigne's at the MTV Asia Awards 2003, except in different colours) in red and gold, red being the main colour.  
  
Me Say hello to the girl that I am!  
  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God, I need some answers  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
You will find out don't worry  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
You just got to do it your way  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
I tell 'em what I like  
  
What I want  
  
What I don't  
  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
  
Things that I've been told  
  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
  
I'm Overprotected  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
You will find out don't worry  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
You just got to do it your way  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what I'm gonna  
  
Do about my destiny  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
  
Someone else but me  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
You will find out don't worry  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
You just got to do it your way  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what I'm gonna  
  
Do about my destiny  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
  
Someone else but me  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
You will find out don't worry  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
You just got to do it your way  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
Nakuru groaned, "Another love song, is it?"  
  
"Unfortunately for you, yes, another love song. But don't worry; it's a good one. Presenting, Queen of My Heart."  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Fuji, Ryu and Satoshi were in what they were in earlier, except now Syaoran's shirt was dark green, Eriol's dark blue, Fuji's black, Ryu's still white and Satoshi's wine red.  
  
Sy  
  
So here we stand  
  
In our secret place  
  
With a sound of the crowd  
  
So far away  
  
And you take my hand  
  
And it feels like home  
  
We both understand  
  
It's where we belong  
  
Er So how do I say?  
  
Do I say goodbye?  
  
We both have our dreams  
  
We both wanna fly  
  
So let's take tonight  
  
To carry us through  
  
The lonely times  
  
Sy + Er + Fu + Ry + Sh I'll always look back  
  
As I walk away  
  
This memory  
  
Will last for eternity  
  
And all of our tears  
  
Will be lost in the rain  
  
When I've found my way  
  
Back to your arms again  
  
But until that day  
  
You know you are  
  
The queen of my heart  
  
Fu  
  
So let's take tonight  
  
And never let go  
  
While dancing we'll kiss  
  
Like there's no tomorrow  
  
As the stars sparkle down  
  
Like a diamond ring  
  
I'll treasure this moment  
  
Till we meet again  
  
Ry But no matter how far  
  
Or where you may be  
  
I just close my eyes  
  
And you're in my dreams  
  
And there you will be  
  
Until we meet  
  
Sy + Er + Fu + Ry + Sh I'll always look back  
  
As I walk away  
  
This memory  
  
Will last for eternity  
  
And all of our tears  
  
Will be lost in the rain  
  
When I've found my way  
  
Back to your arms again  
  
But until that day  
  
You know you are  
  
The queen of my heart  
  
I'll always look back  
  
As I walk away  
  
This memory  
  
Will last for eternity  
  
And all of our tears  
  
Will be lost in the rain  
  
When I've found my way  
  
Back to your arms again  
  
But until that day  
  
You know you are  
  
The queen of my heart  
  
Sh Oh yeah  
  
You're the  
  
Queen of my heart  
  
No matter  
  
How many years it takes  
  
I'll give it all to you  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Oh yes you are  
  
Sy  
  
The queen of my heart  
  
"WEE~!!" Nakuru was turning round, and round, and round in her spot again.  
  
"Nakuru, please, for the sake of all our sanities, stop that."  
  
"WHY~??!!" She said in a singsong voice, spinning faster and faster.  
  
"Because you're making us all dizzy."  
  
"It's not MY fault they won't let me do the next ITEM!!"  
  
"Oh dear, you're hyper. Anyway, enjoy."  
  
Chiharu, Naoko and Rika appeared in black strapless dresses that flared out at the waist and had an asymmetrical hem, being at knee-length at the left side, and ankle-length at the right.  
  
Ch Round, round baby round, round  
  
Spend the night on me  
  
I don't need no man  
  
Got my kicks for free  
  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
  
I don't need nobody got my honeys  
  
When I go round, baby round round  
  
Spend the night on me  
  
I don't need no man  
  
Got my kicks for free  
  
Na  
  
When your still in my face  
  
You're messing with my brain  
  
If you're trying to resist me  
  
Then you better think again  
  
If you move to my music  
  
The music's got to give  
  
If I'm too complicated  
  
That's the way I want to live  
  
Ri  
  
If you hate me  
  
I will show you  
  
How to brain me  
  
Into something new  
  
If you want me  
  
Run away now  
  
If you stop me  
  
Then I'll hit the ground  
  
Ch + Na +Ri  
  
Round, round baby round, round  
  
Spend the night on me  
  
I don't need no man  
  
Got my kicks for free  
  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
  
I don't need nobody got my honeys  
  
When I go  
  
Ch  
  
Explanations - no you don't need one  
  
Having a good time  
  
Getting down to the fun  
  
And it's your time  
  
Just tonight he'll be mine  
  
And he's gone  
  
Yeah  
  
Na  
  
People moving, bodies grooving  
  
Never ending  
  
Place is moving  
  
All my girls are here with me  
  
Worry now they've got their need  
  
Woo  
  
Ch + Na +Ri  
  
Round, round baby round, round  
  
Spend the night on me  
  
I don't need no man  
  
Got my kicks for free  
  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
  
I don't need nobody got my honeys  
  
When I go round baby round round  
  
Spend the night on me  
  
I don't need no man  
  
Got my kicks for free  
  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
  
I don't need nobody but my honeys  
  
When I go  
  
Ri  
  
Ooh  
  
Does it hurt, when you see  
  
How I've done  
  
Without you  
  
Thought that I could belong  
  
Never thought that you could be so cruel  
  
All you need is some friends  
  
Won't be by yourself  
  
Let's go round and round and round and round and round  
  
Ch + Na + Ri  
  
Round, round baby round, round  
  
Spend the night on me  
  
I don't need no man  
  
Got my kicks for free  
  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
  
I don't need nobody got my honeys  
  
When I go round baby round round  
  
Spend the night on me  
  
I don't need no man  
  
Got my kicks for free  
  
Realise the vibe gonna be down low  
  
I don't need nobody but my honeys  
  
When I go  
  
Round, baby when I go  
  
When I go  
  
When I go  
  
When I go  
  
When I go round baby  
  
When I go  
  
When I go  
  
When I go  
  
When I go  
  
Yukito and Nakuru had gone through a costume change. Yukito was now in a white T-shirt, brown jacket and blue jeans. Nakuru wore a white T-shirt, blue denim jacket and a brown fringed skirt. Yukito said, "Up next, we have a great song called,"  
  
Nakuru finished, "On The Wings Of A Dream!"  
  
To A twinkle in the night sky far far away  
  
A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams  
  
On a sleepless evening I sing alone  
  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you  
  
On the wings of a dream  
  
A twinkle in the night sky far far away  
  
A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams  
  
On a sleepless evening I sing alone  
  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you  
  
On the wings of a dream  
  
"Another short piece, let's give it up for Tomoyo."  
  
Yukito clapped in agreement, "Yes. That was nice, though. Anyway, let's waste no time - Supergirl!"  
  
Sa Sometimes I have dreams  
  
I picture myself flying  
  
Above the clouds  
  
High in the sky  
  
Conquering the world  
  
With my magic piano  
  
Never being scared  
  
But then I realise  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here  
  
To save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
Seems like a dream  
  
But there's one thing missing  
  
Nobody's here with me  
  
To share in all that  
  
I've been given  
  
I need someone  
  
That's strong enough for me  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here  
  
To save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
Hey ooh  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop till  
  
I find the one  
  
Who will start  
  
Belonging in my life  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop till  
  
I find the one  
  
Who will start  
  
Belonging in my life  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here  
  
To save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
"That was great, what do you think, Nakuru?"  
  
"I never said a truer word. But the next song is gonna be greater. This next song is a remix done by our next solo singer for the previous camp's competition. I should know, I was the guitarist (If memory serves, Tomoyo was at the keyboard). So, presenting The Day You Went Away."  
  
Sakura was looking absolutely stunning in the exact same outfit she was in at her previous performance, an ankle-length halter-neck emerald green silk gown with pink cherry blossoms embroidered along one corner, i.e. the one on the side where the single knee-high slit was.  
  
Sa I'm a big, big girl  
  
In a big, big world  
  
Not a big, big thing  
  
If you leave me  
  
But I do, do feel  
  
That I do, do will  
  
Miss you much  
  
Miss you much  
  
I'm a big, big girl  
  
In a big, big world  
  
Not a big, big thing  
  
If you leave me  
  
But I do, do feel  
  
That I do, do will  
  
Miss you much  
  
Miss you much  
  
Well I wonder could it be  
  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
  
You were dreaming of me  
  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does she love you like I do  
  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
I remember date and time  
  
September twenty second  
  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
  
In the doorway with your case  
  
No longer shouting at each other  
  
There were tears on our faces  
  
And we were letting go of something special  
  
Something we'll never have again  
  
I know, I guess I really really know  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does she love you like I do  
  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
  
How could I carry on  
  
The day you went away  
  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
She touched that high note and Nakuru applauded, subconsciously, into her mike, which would have deafened everyone, were they not clapping even louder. Yukito, however, winced and clutched his ears in agony, "Nakuru, have mercy on my ears."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Right. So, we'll move on to the next song while I allow my ears to recover. A nice inspirational one, The Middle."  
  
Syaoran wore a very usual outfit, with a very usual big baggy green shirt and very usual big baggy pants.  
  
Sy Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright.  
  
Hey, you know they're all the same.  
  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
  
Live right now.  
  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright.  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright  
  
"That was cool, don't you think?"  
  
Nakuru nodded, "Yup. And are your ears any better?"  
  
"Much. And don't go clapping into your mike again, I'm begging."  
  
She giggled, "'K."  
  
"So, for our next item, we've got The Tide Is High."  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling wore knee length white dresses that were somewhat clingy except for around the hem, and were made out of some floaty material. Sakura's was spaghetti strap, Tomoyo's off the shoulder with sleeves that reached to her knuckles and loosened up at her wrist and Meiling's sleeveless.  
  
Sa + To + Me The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
I'm not the kinda girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Me Oh no  
  
Sa  
  
It's not the things you do  
  
That tease and hurt me bad  
  
But it's the way you do the things  
  
You do to me  
  
I'm not the kinda girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Me  
  
Oh no  
  
Sa + To + Me  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
number one  
  
number one  
  
To  
  
Every girl wants  
  
You to be her man  
  
But I'll wait my dear  
  
'Till it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kinda girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Me  
  
Oh no  
  
Sa + To + Me  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
number one  
  
number one  
  
Me  
  
Every time that I get  
  
The feeling  
  
You give me something  
  
to believe in  
  
Every time that I got  
  
you near me  
  
I know the way I want it to be  
  
But you know that  
  
I'm gonna take  
  
my chance now  
  
I'm gonna make  
  
it happen somehow  
  
And you know I can  
  
take the pressure  
  
A moment's pain for  
  
a lifetime pleasure  
  
Sa  
  
Every girl wants you to be her man  
  
But I'll wait right here  
  
'Till it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kinda girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
To + Me  
  
Oh no  
  
Sa + To + Me  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Every time that I get  
  
the feeling  
  
You give me something  
  
to believe in  
  
Every time that I got  
  
you near me  
  
I know the way  
  
I want it to be  
  
But you know that  
  
I'm gonna take  
  
my chance now  
  
I'm gonna make  
  
it happen somehow  
  
And you know I can  
  
take the pressure  
  
A moment's pain for  
  
a lifetime pleasure  
  
"Yes, I say those girls are right. It IS high tide now, there being a full moon out."  
  
"Oh, Yukito, don't be spastic. Up next, Upside Down."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu and Takashi all wore dark blue jeans and white T- shirts, the girls' fitting, the guys' big and baggy.  
  
Sa My grades are down from A's to D's  
  
I'm way behind in history  
  
I lost myself in fantasies  
  
Of you and me together  
  
Ch  
  
I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination  
  
Sa + Ch + Sy + Ta  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feeling  
  
Got no clue what I should do  
  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
Sy  
  
My teacher says to concentrate  
  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
  
Cuz I don't have forever  
  
Ta  
  
I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation  
  
Sa + Ch + Sy + Ta  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feeling  
  
Got no clue what I should do  
  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
Sa  
  
Somehow someday  
  
You will love me too  
  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true  
  
Sa + Ch + Sy + Ta  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feeling  
  
Got no clue what I should do  
  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
"We're almost done, aren't we Yukito?"  
  
"Somewhat, yes, I suppose. Our next song, the seventh last, Uptown Girl."  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Xi Ling, Xi Lang and Xi Long were all wearing the same thing, a sleeveless white T underneath a black short-sleeved shirt with silver collar and inner lining, white jeans and a brown belt.  
  
Sy Uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her uptown world  
  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
  
I bet her mama never told her why  
  
Er  
  
I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her white bread world  
  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
  
That's what I am  
  
Li  
  
And when she knows what  
  
She wants from her time  
  
And when she wakes up  
  
And makes up her mind  
  
La  
  
She'll see I'm not so tough  
  
Just because  
  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
  
Lo You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
  
She's got a choice  
  
Sy  
  
Uptown girl  
  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
  
And then I'll win  
  
Er  
  
And when she's walking  
  
She's looking so fine  
  
And when she's talking  
  
She'll say that she's mine  
  
Sy + Er + Li + La + Lo  
  
She'll say I'm not so tough  
  
Just because  
  
I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her white bread world  
  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
  
That's what I am  
  
Uptown girl  
  
She's my uptown girl  
  
You know I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
My uptown girl  
  
You know I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
My uptown girl  
  
You know I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
My uptown girl  
  
"Do you like what you see so far?" Nakuru screamed, sticking her mike out, receiving a "YES" from the audience.  
  
Yukito smiled, "Well, you see the best, you get the best, and What U See Is What U Get."  
  
Meiling wore a Chinese style top in black with shiny black embroidery and shiny black edging with black flared pants.  
  
Me You used to say that I was special  
  
Everything was right  
  
But now you think I'm wearing too much make-up  
  
That my dress is too tight  
  
You got no reasons to be jealous  
  
I've never been untrue  
  
So does it really matter if they're looking  
  
I'm only looking at you  
  
You should never try to change me  
  
I can be nobody else  
  
And I like the way I am  
  
What you see is what you get  
  
This is me, hey you  
  
If you want me, don't forget  
  
You should take me as I am  
  
'Cause I can promise you  
  
Baby, what you see is what you get  
  
I know you watch me when I'm dancin'  
  
When I party with me friends  
  
I can feel your eyes on my back, baby  
  
I can't have no chains around me, baby can't you see  
  
I could be anything you dream of, but I gotta feel free  
  
You should never try to change me  
  
I can be nobody else  
  
And I like the way I am  
  
What you see is what you get  
  
This is me, hey you  
  
If you want me, don't forget  
  
You should take me as I am  
  
'Cause I can promise you  
  
Baby, what you see is what you get  
  
You should never try to change me  
  
I can be nobody else  
  
Believe me, you'll be looking for trouble if you hurt me  
  
I can promise you, you'll be looking for trouble  
  
Believe me, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
"I love that song. Anyway up next we have."  
  
Yukito continued, "When You're Looking Like That."  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Xi Ling, Xi Lang and Xi Long were in their previous outfits.  
  
Sy She's a 5 foot 10 in catsuit and bambi eyes  
  
Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine  
  
I should have know I was wrong  
  
When I left her for a life in pity  
  
Li But they say you never miss the water until it's gone  
  
Guess I failed to love you  
  
And you're taking it out tonight  
  
Sy + Er + Li + La + Lo  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
  
Now I can't take it back  
  
I don't wanna get lost  
  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
Er  
  
She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll  
  
Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place  
  
If only I could take control  
  
But she is out of my reach forever  
  
And just a week ago she lied next to me  
  
La It's so ironic how I had to lose just  
  
To see that I failed to love you  
  
And you're taking it out tonight  
  
Sy + Er + Li + La + Lo How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
  
Now I can't take it back  
  
I don't wanna get lost  
  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
Lo  
  
I don't wanna forget you  
  
I don't even wanna try  
  
How am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that  
  
Sy + Er + Li + La + Lo  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
  
Now I can't take it back  
  
I don't wanna get lost  
  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
  
Now I can't take it back  
  
I don't wanna get lost  
  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
  
Now I can't take it back  
  
I don't wanna get lost  
  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
  
When you're looking like that  
  
Yukito said, "Well, we really are reaching the end very soon. We're now having an all-guy number, Seasons In The Sun."  
  
The guys were all in black shiny long-sleeved shirts with the collar button open and black trousers, looking somewhat formal.  
  
Sy Goodbye to you my trusted friend  
  
We've known each other since we were nine or ten  
  
Together we've climbed hills and trees  
  
Learned of love and ABC's  
  
Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees  
  
Er  
  
Goodbye my friend it's hard to die  
  
  
  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
  
Now that spring is in the air  
  
Pretty girls are everywhere  
  
Think of me and I'll be there  
  
Ta  
  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time  
  
Fu  
  
Goodbye Papa please pray for me  
  
I was the black sheep of the family  
  
You tried to teach me right from wrong  
  
Too much wine and too much song  
  
Wonder how I got along  
  
Ry  
  
Goodbye papa it's hard to die  
  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
  
Now that the spring is in the air  
  
Little children everywhere  
  
When you see them I'll be there  
  
Sh  
  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone  
  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone  
  
Li  
  
Goodbye Michelle my little one  
  
You gave me love and helped me find the sun  
  
And every time that I was down  
  
You would always come around  
  
And get my feet back on the ground  
  
La Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die  
  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
  
Now that the spring is in the air  
  
With the flowers everywhere  
  
I wish that we could both be there  
  
Lo  
  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time  
  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone  
  
Sy + Er + Ta + Fu + Ry + Sh + Li + La + Lo  
  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time  
  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone  
  
Nakuru, "Such a pity isn't it? All this is almost over. Anyway, all-guys followed by all-girls, Reach."  
  
The girls were in ankle-length sparkly black dresses, and heels.  
  
Sa When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
  
You can count on me, I will be there for you  
  
When it seems, all you hopes and dreams  
  
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you  
  
To  
  
We've got to all stick together  
  
Good friends, there for each other  
  
Never ever forget that  
  
I've got you and you've got me, so  
  
Me  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
Climb every mountain higher  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
Follow your hearts desire  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
  
Ch  
  
There's a place waiting just for you  
  
Is a special place where your dreams all come true  
  
Fly away swim, the ocean sea  
  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you  
  
Ri Don't stop gotta keep moving  
  
Your hopes have gotta keep building  
  
Never ever forget that  
  
I've got you and you've got me, so  
  
Na  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
Climb every mountain higher  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
Follow your hearts desire  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
  
Lt  
  
Don't believe in all that you've been told  
  
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal  
  
No-one knows just what the future holds  
  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
  
There's a whole world at your feet  
  
I said reach  
  
Ll  
  
Climb every mountain  
  
Reach for the moon  
  
Follow that rainbow  
  
And your dreams will all come true  
  
Lk  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
Climb every mountain higher  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
Follow your hearts desire  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
  
Sa + To + Me + Ch + Na + Ri + Lt + Ll + Lk Reach for the stars  
  
Climb every mountain higher  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
Follow your hearts desire  
  
Reach for the stars  
  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
  
"As you all should know, tonight is the night when all of us graduate from Camp P² (Two camps, right? So, P²) so what better song than,"  
  
Yukito finished, "Graduation."  
  
They now wore various casual outfits that are too tedious to describe.  
  
Sa And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And we got so blue  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
Sa + Sy + Er + To + Ta + Ch + Fu + Me + Ry + Ri + Sh + Na + Li + La + Lo + Lt + Ll + Lk  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
Sy  
  
So if we get the big jobs  
  
And we make the big money  
  
When we look back now  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
Sa + Sy + Er + To + Ta + Ch + Fu + Me + Ry + Ri + Sh + Na + Li + La + Lo + Lt + Ll + Lk  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
We will still be friends forever  
  
Sa + Sy  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
Sa + Sy + Er + To + Ta + Ch + Fu + Me + Ry + Ri + Sh + Na + Li + La + Lo + Lt + Ll + Lk  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
Nakuru started, "So, that was our last song for the evening."  
  
"Yes, it was, so it's time to say goodbye."  
  
"You've been a wonderful audience, so on behalf of ALL our singers, thank you,"  
  
"And goodnight."  
  
The audience rose, clapping like there was no tomorrow.  
  
*After the time taken to tally the scores*  
  
Their effort had paid off, and they changed back into their formal outfits (from Seasons In The Sun and Reach) for the graduation ceremony.  
  
Ms. Laura took the mike, quieting the audience, "Well, let's get straight to the point. Tonight's winner is CABIN 6, THE CHERRY WOLF ALL STARS!"  
  
A unified scream filled the air, everyone was cheering.  
  
They 'poured' out of their seats in one continuous wave and soon, were on the stage. One of Tomoyo's bodyguards was down there, with a camera ready. They struck a pose quickly, in the back row (All this is in order from the camerawoman's POV from left to right) Nakuru, Touya and Yukito were standing in a row with Sakura and Syaoran on their shoulders, their right and left hands respectively holding the trophy up high, the other two hands clutching Nakuru's and Yukito's for support. Kara, Lara, Tara, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Fuji, Ryu, Satoshi, Takashi, Xi Ling, Xi Lang and Xi Long made up the front row, kneeling on their left foot with a bent right knee.  
  
There was a flash, and then it was all over.  
  
There. Done. FINALLY. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And no. This is not the last chappie. I still have the next morning and the epilogue, part of which will form the sequel's prologue, to do and THEN I'm done. Well, for now, Ja! And by the way, a pox on Valentine's Day and a pox on St. Valentine. I am so SICK of couples sticking right up your nose doing all that kissy stuff. UGH! And all a friend and I had to do after Air Rifle practice was to walk from Tampines Interchange to the basement of Tampines Mall, wait a few minutes while we eat and out again towards Century Square to count a hundred and fifty couples, not including those with kids, those from the generation before ours, those we couldn't bother with after reaching a hundred and fifty about ten metres from the exit of TM and the hundreds that we missed. 


	24. Camp two, Day fourteen Is it goodbye?

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word *Note: '-' will be replacing those dot dot dot thingies since dot dot dots show as only one dot on ff.net.  
  
Disclaimer: Hiz guys. I'm bored. Really bored. This is the third last chappie if you want to know. Some of you must be thinking oh yay, right? This is a very boring story wasn't it? All the plotlessness and all that other shit. Too much clothing description, too much this, too much that, too much all the other shit. I bet you guys will be happy if I just stopped after this story and left out the sequel, much as I was looking forward to doing it. And if you're thinking that I'm still sore about that flame I got couple days back, yes, you're right. I don't own CCS or CC, and shan't care from now on, cos I'd rather own Sha Gojyo.  
  
By the way, for all you idiots who agreed with what I said just now, HA! Too bad! I'm doing the sequel and that's that! And to whatever few fantastic readers who are actually looking forward to it, I won't let you down. It's gonna bigger, better, and one big mega crossover with other stuff.  
  
Let's remind each other that I don't care what the real school system is, here in this fic, school is from Jan to Apr and Aug to Nov. Hols are May to Jul and Dec. This camp is during the last couple weeks of June and the prom is on 20th of July and the year is 2003.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 24: Camp two, Day fourteen*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
There was a flash, and then it was all over.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
It was the last day of camp, everyone was feeling gloomy about leaving newfound friends, but were looking forward to the post-graduation prom. So, they were all slouching on the couch doing nothing except for Sakura who had managed to get hold of Syaoran's handphone and was playing Snake II. Suddenly, it rang. She was so shocked, she jolted up and it was sent flying straight into Eriol's palm. He looked at the display then looked up with that familiar glint in his eye, "Ooh. Syaoran's mommy wants to know if her weedle baby is fine. Let's see what she has to say."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in horror, "NO!! DIN'T TOUCH THA- "  
  
Too late. Eriol pressed the button and put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Sorry. Syaoran is currently busy begging to have his phone back."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yes, my aura should feel somewhat familiar to you even though it could have been screwed up by all the telephone shit."  
  
Pause again.  
  
"Because I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Are you sure you trust me with this piece of information?" He grinned that evil grin of his, making Syaoran panic even more.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Alright then. I'll pass it on. He'll get it. Goodbye and have a wonderful day, Mrs. Li."  
  
He pressed another button and turned to his cute descendant, "You forgot that you turn 18 one week before prom, you silly boy."  
  
"18? What so special about-oh shit."  
  
"Yes. Oh shit is right. Considering you've got about a fortnight to get yourself a fiancée. And you have to get married on your birthday, not counting that you also get your inheritance on that same day."  
  
Sakura interjected, "Married? Syao-chan, you never told me."  
  
He smiled sheepishly, "I forgot."  
  
"Forgot my ass. He probably didn't want to bring it up, being that stupid cousin of mine that he is." Meiling joined in the conversation.  
  
Xi Long elbowed him, "So, who's the lucky gal? Sakura, or have you been two- timing on the sly?"  
  
He blushed in reply. All he knew is that he'd better get a ring, and get one fast.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered one of the stories told to them about the lake on the grounds. Apparently, some years back, when the camp was under some other management, Sakura's mom had gone there and dropped her favourite ring into the lake. He then dashed out the door toward the lake, leaving everyone confused.  
  
Seeing no one around, he dove right in (I don't care how much you guys beg, but I am NOT giving details on whether he dove fully-clothed or - ahem) and searched around for a while, until he finally found something shining in the mud. He dove downwards and dug and dug, but whatever it was, it still held fast by knots of seaweed. He surfaced for air, released his sword and dove back down. He found it again, and instead of taking the long way round by untangling the knots painstakingly, he slashed through the seaweed and let the ring loose. He surfaced, and under the sunlight, examined it. It was a silver band with a small diamond on it. The diamond had a sakura carved into it, and on the inner surface was carved in kanji, "Sakura e, watashi no ai wa kimi ni ageru." (it means "To Sakura, I give my love to you")  
  
*later back at the cabin*  
  
Poor Eriol was snooping around the room for forgotten items when Syaoran slammed his hand onto his victim's shoulder, "AAAAAAAAH~!!"  
  
"Normally, I would be laughing my ass off saying that you squeal like a girl, but I need your help."  
  
"Fine. What?"  
  
"It sorta has to do with that call I got from my mom today."  
  
Eriol smirked, "And you need help to figure out how to propose."  
  
"Um - yes, I suppose."  
  
"You'll know when the time comes. Nakuru got so excited last night she just spilled. Am I right to presume that you've got a ring?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Where'd you get it anyway?"  
  
"Ya know that story they told us? I went to check it out."  
  
"Cool. Worked huh? Can I see it?"  
  
Syaoran passed the silver band to Eriol, who inspected it.  
  
"Nice. Could do with a little polishing though."  
  
They went downstairs, pilfered the tube of Autosol (Autosol rocks. Well, better than Brasso, anyway) and went back upstairs for Eriol to start scrubbing the minute thing, "WHAT? Why do I have to do it?"  
  
"Because you're an extremely nice person who is willing to help out a friend in need and will have secured a high paying job if he does it and all goes well."  
  
"Oh fine. How'd you know I was worrying about that, anyway?"  
  
"You'll find out when you're done. Now get scrubbing."  
  
He scrubbed until Syaoran was satisfied, i.e. until he could see the evil glint that had receded into the back of his eye, given the situation.  
  
"Now, answer my question."  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "Easy. I was gonna stay in Tomoeda and set up the main office here, anyway, and who better to hire than my friends? They're just about the people I trust the most."  
  
"So, you made me polish that thing for nothing."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You are dead the moment I can think of something."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They walked out of the room to join the rest to go to the last minute meeting they were having.  
  
*After everyone was seated*  
  
Ms. Laura took the mike, "I know that the time has come for all of us to part, but look on the bright side. You guys can still keep in touch. Anyway, before we all leave, I thought we'd have a little activity before we leave. In this box are exactly a hundred and twenty six slips of paper. A hundred and twenty of them are blank, but the other six have the numbers one through six written on them. All of you, counsellor and camper alike, will pick a slip of paper. Numbers one to five will reflect on their experiences here in camp in numerical order, and number six will pick a person. Now, number six is to tell everyone here how his or her relationship with that person has developed. Got that? Now, let's start with Cabin 1."  
  
Everyone went down to pick their slips of paper. Syaoran opened his, and true enough, it had a 6 written on it loud and clear. He turned to his friend beside him, "You messed with it as usual, didn't you?"  
  
Eriol grinned, "Yup."  
  
"Normally, I would be being held back to prevent me from strangling the shit out of you, but this time, I'll have to thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Numbers one through five went out to talk, and finally it came to number six. Syaoran walked up onto the stage, his hand clutching the ring in his pocket. Ms. Laura, before handing the mike to him, asked, "Who're you picking?"  
  
He held out his hand, and everyone immediately knew who he had picked - Sakura.  
  
She walked down to the stage and got up next to him. He took the mike in his right hand, held hers in his left and then started, "This is Kinomoto Sakura, the girl who changed my life. When I first came to Tomoeda, I was cold, anti-social, and seemed to hate everything half to death. But she kept on trying to be my friend, and gradually, I felt myself falling for her. (By now, Sakura was blushing a bit) And, it was during this camp that we became a couple. Just this morning, I got a call from my mom, reminding me that my birthday was in two weeks. Some of you may know that I am the heir to the Li fortune. Some others who may know a bit more might know that I claim my inheritance on my eighteenth birthday. But only those in Cabin 6 would know that that is the day I have to marry, or the inheritance will go to the next in line, namely, my eldest sister, Fuutie." He released Sakura's hand; drew the ring from his pocket, "Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise and she threw her arms around him in response. After they separated, he slipped the ring around her finger and cheers came from the crowd.  
  
*When they're about to leave*  
  
The couple was inseparable since he proposed. They even sat together on the bus.  
  
When they got of the bus at Tomoeda (I am assuming Tomoeda is in the suburbs next to Tokyo, since they only need to take a short train ride to get to what I'm assuming is the Tokyo Tower), Tomoyo's bodyguards were ready to drive them to drop Meiling, Xi Ling, Xi Lang, Xi Long, Tara, Lara and Kara at the airport, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi at their homes and Fuji, Ryu and Satoshi at the train station.  
  
*At the airport*  
  
By some strange coincidence, the three flights to Hong Kong, Singapore and Shanghai left at the same time and they all boarded at the same time. Xi Ling & Tara and Xi Lang and Lara shared a last kiss, while Xi Long and Kara pretended to choke and gag. Fuji gave Meiling a pair of his small red power control devices, of which he has plenty in case some got lost. She smiled at him, removing the shoulder sweepers and replacing them with her new favourite accessories, before glomping him half to death.  
  
After that, everyone was home and happy, looking forward to the next time they would see each other again.  
  
WEE~!! THIS IS DONE!!!! I'm so bored. I hate warm tau hui. You guys really should go read Burnout's fic. It's really damn funny. Violent, but funny nonetheless. Oh yes, Burnout, if you're reading this, I can guarantee that if you don't start the sequel soon, you'll face the wrath of my air rifle glove. For everyone else's information, my air rifle glove is hard, stiff, rough and the most effective non-illegal weapon next to Sanzo's harisen. And rest assured, it hurts. 


	25. Omake

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word *Note: '-' will be replacing those dot dot dot thingies since dot dot dots show as only one dot on ff.net.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CC/CCS.  
  
'Omake' means 'Extra', so you can guess that this is an extra chapter. It's actually about the Ling and Chen triplets' plane rides to Singapore and Shanghai.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 25: Omake*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
After that, everyone was home and happy, looking forward to the next time they would see each other again.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Kara sat in her seat bored half to death. They had gotten three seats at the side, two of which are together, the last one in the row behind it. After another unfair game of chi ko pa, she ended up sitting alone. She didn't really mind now, considering she still got the window seat and her sisters were arguing on whose boyfriend was better. But, she was still bored. She suddenly realized that unlike her sisters, she had included her beloved laptop in her carry-on luggage instead of sticking it in her suitcase.  
  
She set it up, typed in her password, and she was set. Each of the sisters had her own Internet account. She logged on to MSN Messenger and found the most unexpected person there. She double-clicked on the familiar username and sent an instant message:  
  
Hell's evangelist: What are you doing here?  
  
*Over in the flight to Shanghai*  
  
Xi Long sat in his seat bored half to death. They had gotten three seats at the side, two of which are together, the last one in the row behind it. After another unfair game of Power Up, he ended up sitting alone. He didn't really mind now, considering he still got the window seat and his brothers were arguing on whose girlfriend was sweeter. But, he was still bored. He suddenly realized that unlike his brothers, he had included his beloved laptop in his carry-on luggage instead of sticking it in his suitcase.  
  
He set it up, typed in his password, and he was set. Each of the brothers had his own Internet account. He logged on to MSN Messenger and found the most unexpected person there. He double-clicked on the familiar username and sent an instant message:  
  
Lucifer of paradise: What are you doing here?  
  
*Chat*  
  
Hell's evangelist: What are you doing here?  
  
Lucifer of paradise: What are you doing here?  
  
Hell's evangelist: I asked you first.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: I asked you first.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Oh fine then. Tara and Lara are comparing boyfriends and I'm bored half to death.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Weird. Xi Ling and Xi Lang are comparing girlfriends.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Holy shit. It scares me sometimes about how alike our siblings are.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Agreed. DEFINITELY agreed. By the way, what're you gonna do abt the prom?  
  
Hell's evangelist: What prom?  
  
Lucifer of paradise: The camp prom. DUH. You actually forgot. THAT was smart.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Why do you wanna know, anyway?  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Cos I've got a feeling that we're gonna be stuck together again.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Shit, I hope not.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Neither do I, but I want my chocolate and we need dates to get in. I don't know any girl from the other cabins except Tenji's g/f.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Well, it's be S+S, E+T, T+C, F+M, R+R, S+N, T+Li, L+La and  
  
Lucifer of paradise: shit.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Took the word right out of my mouth.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Whatever the case, can we PLEASE treat this as a mutual agreement? I do NOT want to know what my bros would do to me if I actually had to ask you. Ugh.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Triple ugh. You're worried abt your bros, what abt my sisters?  
  
Lucifer of paradise: So it's agreed, then?  
  
Hell's evangelist: I suppose.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Fine. Now there's nothing to talk abt.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Except for the fact that our siblings are gonna start peeking at us to see who we're talking to in approximately ten minutes.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: That may be true, but it's still not a very interesting topic.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Maybe you should see what they'll do to us when they figure out who Lucifer of paradise and Hell's evangelist is.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Already did. What say we enjoy our last ten minutes of non-boredom?  
  
Hell's evangelist: correction. Now it's down to seven and a half.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: oh fine. Our last SEVEN AND A HALF minutes of non- boredom.  
  
Hell's evangelist: cut that to five. That's when I get my dinner.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Me too. But it's so unfair. The food from your airline's better than mine.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Hahaz. Too bad for you then.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: So, what're we gonna talk abt for five minutes?  
  
Hell's evangelist: Dunno. Tic tac toe?  
  
Lucifer of paradise: 'K. You start.  
  
Hell's evangelist: top right.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: bottom right.  
  
Hell's evangelist: bottom left.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: centre.  
  
Hell's evangelist: top left.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: top centre.  
  
Hell's evangelist: middle left and  
  
Lucifer of paradise: pls, pls, pls, pls, PLS don't say that  
  
Hell's evangelist: BANZAI!!!  
  
Lucifer of paradise: word. You never DO listen, do you?  
  
Hell's evangelist: Ha! Once again, the champion has emerged.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Oh, shut it.  
  
Hell's evangelist: You're just jealous that you can't beat me at tic tac toe EVER.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: yeah right.  
  
Hell's evangelist: yeah, right.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: I REALLY hate you, you know that?  
  
Hell's evangelist: Yup. Anyway, Swedish meatballs, spaghetti or poached salmon?  
  
Lucifer of paradise: meatballs.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Coke, sprite, coffee or water?  
  
Lucifer of paradise: coffee if you wanna go hyper and embarrass your sisters in the airport. Water if you don't wanna ruin the taste of the meatballs.  
  
Hell's evangelist: coffee it is, then. Chocolate mousse, black forest, the ultimate chocolate sundae or banana split?  
  
Lucifer of paradise: The sundae. DEFINITELY the sundae.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Ok. Thanks.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: My turn. Fish ball noodles, dim sum or chicken rice? (I have absolutely no idea abt what they serve on Chinese airlines, so I'm making this up as I go along)  
  
Hell's evangelist: chicken rice.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: coke, water or tea?  
  
Hell's evangelist: Ugh. Not the tea. I tried that before. Water, then.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?  
  
Hell's evangelist: If that's ice cream, nothing I can do will make you choose anything BUJT chocolate.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: You know me all too well.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Unfortunately. I'm gonna eat now. Enjoy your meal.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: You too. Bye.  
  
Hell's evangelist: Good riddance.  
  
Lucifer of paradise: Same to you.  
  
They left each other to their food and logged off. True enough, a few minutes later, their siblings peeked over and asked who they were chatting with.  
  
There, that was nice. I was bored of doing normal stuff and decided to do a chat. Ah well. Ja ne. 


	26. Prom Night

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word *Note: '-' will be replacing those dot dot dot thingies since dot dot dots show as only one dot on ff.net.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CC/CCS.  
  
Ok. First things first, to that anonymous idiot whose review I can't find anymore for some strange reason, I'm weird, so be it. Sue me if you can. My friend may have revealed my name to the world, but how many 'Kelly's are there in Singapore, small as it is? And to Sakura, what power? The worst thing I did to any of them was Eriol answering Syao-chan's call. Wait, was it? I dunno. Ah well. AND WHO'S u.noe.me?????!!!! E-MAIL ME!!!!!  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Chapter 26: Prom night*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
They left each other to their food and logged off. True enough, a few minutes later, their siblings peeked over and asked who they were chatting with.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
The group was growing EXTREMELY impatient by the time Tara and Lara emerged from the rented limo with their boyfriends following behind, Xi Lang with Kara slung over his shoulder and Xi Ling ditto Xi Long. The two were VERY apparently having a nice lovely Pokemon battle, what with the sound effects and the Uni-link cable attaching their Gameboys.  
  
(For the seemingly small group of pple who actually like the descriptions, Sakura was in an ankle-length green silk cheongsam with slits up to mid thigh, Tomoyo was in a sparkly purple tube top and a not-so-sparkly black ankle-length skirt, Meiling wore a red double-layered halter-neck, Chiharu a long blue cross-back, Naoko a sleeveless metallic aqua pantsuit, Rika a white toga dress, Tara, Lara and Kara in spaghetti strap dresses in their colours & Nakuru in a maroon chiffon dress. The guys, on the other hand, were in uniform. They all wore black jackets and pants, just with different colour metallic shirts, Syaoran, Fuji & Xi Ling in forest green, Eriol & Xi Lang in navy, Satoshi, Takashi and Xi Long in wine red, and Touya, Yukito & Ryu in black)  
  
They walked into the hotel, into the lifts and up to the entrance of the ballroom. But, halfway from the lift to the ballroom, Kara evidently won the battle. "BANZAI!"  
  
"Will you stop saying that word?!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "Ha! You're just jealous you lost!"  
  
"Yeah right. You wouldn't have won if I actually bothered about this tiny battle."  
  
"Oh, really? I don't think so!" She said in a singsong voice.  
  
That sparked off World War IV (Everyone wants WWIII, so what the hell, I won't fight them for it and just take IV) and the only things they were yelling that was actually remotely decipherable can't be mentioned to keep the rating down.  
  
A girl was ticking off names at the doorway and as she got to Sakura-tachi, she stared at them blankly. "Goodness. Who's whose date? And who're the counsellors?"  
  
Sakura then proceeded to rattle off their names in order of the dates and when she got to Kara and Xi Long, the girl looked shocked. Utterly shocked, "THEY are together?!"  
  
Tara took care of that one, "Shockingly, yes."  
  
"My, my. And I suppose the other three are the counsellors?"  
  
"Yes, now will you get on with it before MORE people start staring?"  
  
She hid a small smile, "Yes, go right on in. Your room is the third one to the left."  
  
The two sides of the ballroom were sectioned off, and further partitioned to form rooms for each of the cabins. Inside the rooms were nice round tables with twenty one chairs and spot lights at each of the corners of the rooms, since normally, the only lighting in that particular ballroom was the huge chandelier in the middle.  
  
When Chiharu opened the door, Xi Lang and Xi Ling dropped their loads and pushed them forwards and into the room. Xi Long recovered his balance quite quickly, but Kara tripped over a chair in doing so, and almost fell. Keyword: ALMOST. Xi Long caught her hand and yanked as hard as he could and subsequently drew her towards himself. They both blushed a deep red, and put on v. cute sulky looks.  
  
The girls smiled. The guys knew what the smiles meant. The doors slammed, "Lock, come to my aid!"  
  
Kara and Xi Long realised what had happened and dashed to the door. They banged on it and almost tore the knob off, but it was no use. They were stuck inside. They slumped to the ground side by side against the wall opposite the door and simultaneously drew out their Gameboys, about to start another battle. But outside, Tara smiled a sinister smile and snapped her fingers. The lights went out and so did their Gameboys, "F***!"  
  
*Inside*  
  
Xi Long threw his Gameboy to the ground, "F***! THOSE BLOODY IDIOTS!!"  
  
Kara sighed, "Well, there goes a couple of good batteries. And to think we just changed them in the car. I'm bored. What do with have to talk about?"  
  
"How about the torture Tomoyo put the other girls under and you escaped?"  
  
"Ugh. Do NOT remind me. Tomoyo's torture is better than Tara's torture."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Tara?"  
  
"Yes, Tara. She decided that as triplets, we should all look identical, and thus decided to do everyone's hair and makeup personally."  
  
"Well, I don't think the outcome looks too bad."  
  
"Really? Neither do I, but the process was horrible. I can't even tell whether she used the cherry or strawberry gloss in the end. Or both. She's too damn indecisive, I say."  
  
They were quiet for a while, then he spoke, "Well, there is one way to find out."  
  
He reached over and cupped that toned jaw line in his hand and drew her towards himself, placing his mouth over hers.  
  
They stayed that way for a minute or two and parted. She gave a small smile, "I could have just licked it off, you know."  
  
"Then Tara would go after you and pin you down to redo everything."  
  
She shuddered and leant over, burying her face in his chest, inhaling the smell of Dove Cream Shower. Then they fell asleep that way.  
  
After half an hour or so of dancing, the others decided it was time to let them out and even the guys couldn't help smiling a bit at them sleeping like little babies.  
  
YAY! ^O^ Done with this chappie!! So happy! But I'm still pissed at those stupid bastards who think so damn highly of themselves just because they managed to write down lyrics of songs and post it on websites (no offence, this only applies to aforementioned idiots, um, people, as in the think so highly bit). You know what they do? They go and screw you up by putting wrong stuff up. I bet they don't even have proper dictionaries. For example, in Jap, THERE IS NO 'WO'!!! Check the list of katakana if you don't believe me. Anyway, I'm done expressing my general opinion, so ja! Just a reminder, next chappie's the epilogue! Then I'll post a chappie at the end like what I did for CCS Messenger, for new readers, k? Sayonara! 


	27. Epilogue

"." - Talking (NO Duh!) ^.^ - Thinking (.) - My daft self . - Singing/Battle Chants CAPS - Shouting or emphasis on that word *Note: '-' will be replacing those dot dot dot thingies since dot dot dots show as only one dot on ff.net.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CC/CCS.  
  
Camp times two  
  
*Epilogue: teijuu suru*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
After half an hour or so of dancing, the others decided it was time to let them out and even the guys couldn't help smiling a bit at them sleeping like little babies.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
*Three years later*  
  
By now, they were all married (except the counsellors, of course) and each couple had kids. Even Nakuru, who felt left out of the maternal bliss, went off to England and didn't come back until she found the perfect little orphan to adopt. All of them had settled down in Tomoeda, Japan and Syaoran set up shop there, proving to be a fairly competent boss.  
  
Sakura took up modelling, becoming famous worldwide, and set up an agency under the family business, Li Association (Yah, I know. Lame. But don't blame me, I got up early this morning to finish this and am still half asleep).  
  
Tomoyo became her stylist/hair stylist/makeup artist, whether she liked it or not. She started the clothing and makeup lines, Stardust, also under Li Association.  
  
Eriol became Syaoran's right hand man in that lovely little business of his.  
  
The rest held office jobs in the company, but what happened to the Cherry Wolf All Stars? Easy, they were signed under a record company owned by, yes, Li Association.  
  
After quite a while of thought, they then set up a school of magic, to train those young sorcerers to do great things.  
  
That's done. I don't believe in long Pro/Epilogues, btw. Juz to let you know, teijuu suru means settle down in Jap, and here're the kids, so it won't be so confusing: Akizuki Tetsuya (Nakuru, adopted), Chen Kei (T+Li), Chen Ken, Chen Yuki (L+La, twins), Chen Yumi (K+Lo), Harada Saori (S+N), Hiiragizawa Elle (E+T), Li Aoi, Li Tsuki (S+S, twins), Masuda Yong Li (F+M), Tajiri Ryo (R+R), Yamazaki Ichiro (C+T). Ja ne! 


End file.
